¡ Embarazadas!
by saraes
Summary: Mini-fic de 8 capítulos. Secuela de "Secuestradas". "- ¡Dios!, daos por muerto, Charlie os va a matar… sus princesitas, ¡Embarazadas!..." EXB JXA EXR LEMMONS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

* * *

><p>Toc, Toc… ¡Hola!, ¿hay alguien ahí?…¿me recuerda alguien?, ahh….espero que sí porque yo si que os he echado mucho de menos. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo para daros la tabarra a todas las que se atrevan a leer la historiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….<p>

Tengo el gusto de presentaros esta mini historia que es la secuela de un Os que me ha llenado de satisfacción y que muchas de ustedes me pidieron que hiciera, así que, ya no me enrollo más y os dejo con ella….

* * *

><p>¡Disfrútenla!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Embarazadas!…<strong>**Secuela de ¡Secuestradas!**

**Capítulo 1. El descubrimiento.**

-No, no puede ser…- murmuraba Bella tratando de respirar profundamente sentada sobre la taza del váter, mientras miraba aterrada el aparatito que reposaba sobre el lavabo. - ¡Dios, no puede ser!, ¿qué voy a hacer? - seguía murmurando llevando sus manos a sus cabellos y tirando de ellos mientras se balanceaba. - Dos rayitas, dos malditas rayitas rosas, ¡maldita sea! - la desesperación hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a picar.

Hacía poco más de mes y medio que habían regresado de la Isla. Un mes y medio que habían vuelto a la rutina de sus estudios pero disfrutando de ese noviazgo. Cada uno seguía estando en su apartamento, ella con sus hermanas y él con sus hermanos, aunque en alguna ocasión habían hablado de compartir uno ellos.

Este era el último año de Rosalie en la universidad y había obtenido plaza en el hospital de Seattle para hacer sus residencia y Emmett entraba como pasante en un bufete de Abogados allí mismo. Pero el apartamento que tenían actualmente les cogían muy lejos de sus nuevos trabajos así que decidieron alquilar uno para irse a vivir juntos el próximo año.

Alice y Jasper también se planteaban compartir piso ya que ambos parecían no poder vivir separados…

Y era por eso que Edward y Bella barajaban la posibilidad de irse a vivir juntos también; sabían que era pronto, especialmente ella, pero él estaba entusiasmado con la idea y a Bella le daba pereza tener que compartir un piso con unas extrañas…

Pero una cosa era vivir juntos como pareja, mientras estudiaban, y otra muy diferente ser padres. ¡Por dios!, aún le quedaba tres años de carrera para tener su licenciatura en literatura. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora con un hijo? Y lo que era peor, ¿cómo se lo iba a decir a Edward, o… a su papá?…

- ¡Dios!, no ..no puede ser - seguía diciendo cual oración mientras seguía meciéndose desesperada…

Unos golpes en la puerta del baño le hizo limpiarse las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas y echándose agua en la cara, trató de recomponer su rostro. Tomó el test de embarazo y lo guardó en lo más profundo del cajón del mueble.

- Si, ya salgo…

- Bella, ¿te ocurre algo? Llevas mucho tiempo en el baño, me preocupas - le dijo Edward del otro lado de la puerta - si no te das prisa, los chicos nos montarán un pollo, hace más de media hora que me llamaron desde el café…

- Ya voy Edward, enseguida salgo… - le contestó tratando de controlar su voz.. Tomó varias respiraciones y con la mano aún temblorosa, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su chico apoyado en la pared de enfrente; con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa negra desabrochados sus tres primeros botones. Su cabello como siempre, despeinado y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que era capaz de hacerle temblar las piernas.

- Ey, Bella, ¿qué pasa? - se acercó a ella nada más abrir la puerta.

- Nada…- le contestó con una triste sonrisa… - será mejor que nos vayamos ya…

- A ti te ocurre algo,¿ no me quieres decir? - insistió él al ver lo ojos rojos de Bella…

- No me ocurre nada, Edward, por favor, ¡podemos irnos ya! - su tono fue un tanto elevado, pero si ya le costaba mantener las lágrimas ante él, más duro era tener que sufrir su interrogatorio…

Edward entrecerró los ojos, pero la contestación de Bella le hizo desistir de seguir preguntando, si algo le ocurría, seguro necesitaba algo de tiempo y después le contaría.

- Esta bien, preciosa - le susurró acortando totalmente la distancia entre ellos y con dulzura acunó su cara y comenzó a besarla… - no insistiré más. Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad? - le susurró antes de volver a besarla..

- Y yo también te quiero - mustió ella abrazándose a su cintura con toda su fuerza y enterrando su rostro en su pecho..

Edward era conciente de que algo estaba atormentándola, y sería paciente, cuando estuviera preparada ya le diría..

Media hora más tarde se encontraban con el resto del grupo en el Mystery Café.

-¡Ey, Edward, estamos aquí! - la voz potente de Emmet llamó su atención.

- Vamos, cariño, ahí están - le dijo a Bella antes de guiarla colocando la mano en la parte baja de su espalda..

¿Qué voy hacer? ¿cómo les voy a decir? ¡Dios!¿qué voy hacer?, repetía una y otra vez Bella en su mente totalmente ida de lo que ocurría a su alrededor..

-Bella, ¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - de pronto la voz gritona de Alice la volvió a la realidad.. - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Llevamos un rato saludándote y tú como si nada..

- Eh… qué… no… nada…- Balbuceó mirando a su alrededor tomando conciencia de donde estaba. Su mirada se encontró con la de su novio, que la miraba con un gesto serio y de preocupación..

- Bueno, pues ya que pareces que aterrizaste de los "mundo de Yupi"*, ¿qué vas a tomar? - le preguntó Jasper con cierto tono de broma…

-Tomar, claro, esto… una tila doble, por favor - dijo sin apenas darse cuenta pero entonces todo el grupo la miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza…

- Cariño, me preocupas ¡¿Tila? - exclamó Edward.

- Si, que pasa, no puedo, ¿o es qué está prohibido por el estado? - contestó enfadada...¡Ay, Dios!, ¡Ay, Dios!, que ya las hormonas me están poseyendo, murmuraba aterrada en su interior.

- Bella…- la voz de Edward sonó dolida, no había esperado una reacción de ella de ese calibre…

- Bella, ¿de verdad te sientes bien, cariño? – le preguntó Rose con un deje de preocupación..

Bella se la quedó mirando y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos comenzaron a picar. Estaba realmente estresada y si no hablaba con alguien pronto, acabaría volviéndose loca, pero.. no era el momento, no podía soltar semejante bomba allí sin más…

-Lo siento, disculpadme, necesito ir al baño – y sin da lugar a que le contestaran salió disparada hacia el baño.

- Bella…- la llamó Edward haciendo el amago de levantarse para seguirla pero Alice lo frenó.

- Deja Edward, nosotras iremos a ver que le pasa – le dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Rose..

Ambas hermanas fueron tras ellas mientras los chicos se quedaban extrañados esperando en la mesa..

- ¿Qué le has hecho, Edward?, sabes que el tío te matará si Bella sufre por tí ¿verdad? – le interrogó Emmett con cara de pocos amigos..

-No le he hecho nada, lleva así desde que salimos de casa, ni siquiera me ha dicho que le pasa.

-Puede que esté en sus días – dijo Jasper despreocupadamente tomando un trago de su cerveza.

- Sus días…¿qué días ? – preguntó Edward sin comprender…

-Su roja, sus días, su periodo…- contestó Emmett como si tal cosa..

- Esto, no… no sé, creo que no…- contestó él arrascándose la cabeza..

- Pues hijo, o sois unos depravados o habéis tenido que frenar vuestra libido por unos días..- intervino Jasper riéndose acompañándolo Emmett

- ¡Qué! No..que yo sepa…- Edward se quedó pensativo por un tiempo…

-Edward, usáis protección ¿verdad? – le preguntó de pronto Jasper un poco más serio.- Mira que Bella es casi una niña, sólo tiene veinte años.. – le reprochó con la mirada.

- ¡Claro!, ella se cuida – contestó Edward bastante molesto…

- Uff, hermanito… por un momento pensé que te convertirías en papá… - se burló Emmett y Edward sonrió..

- Calla, Calla… no nombres desgracias...- contestó éste riéndose y brindando con sus hermanos que al igual que él, reían asintiendo…

Mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres….

- Bella… Bella, abre la puerta o juro que yo misma la tiro a bajo – le amenazó Alice dando sonoros golpes a la puerta…

Bella, que no podía contener el llanto, finalmente abrió la puerta…

- Bella, ¡por Dios!, ¿pero que te ha hecho para que estés así? – saltó Rose enfurecida llegando hasta su hermana y acunándola entre sus brazos..

- Bella, dinos que te pasa, cielo, quizás podamos ayudarte…- le susurró Alice acariciando su cabello..

- No… no podéis…- dijo sollozando..

- ¿Te ha engañado, es eso, se ha liado con otra…?- dijo Rose destilando veneno..

-No…- balbuceó entre lágrimas. – mucho peor…

- ¿Peor?...¿ A caso se ha atrevido a ponerte la mano encima? – intervino Alice llevándose una mano a la boca..

- Qué… ¡No!...- les dijo separándose y mirándola como a quien le ha salido un tercer ojo en la cara…

- ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Quieres decirnos de una puta vez que te pasa! – espetó Rose perdiendo la paciencia…

Bella la miró sobresaltada, siempre le asustaba Rose cuando se ponía así, pero tenían razón, tenía que contarles y mordiéndose el labio, respiró profundamente tratando de aclarar sus ideas..

- Alice, Rose… yo…yo…- balbuceaba con voz trémula

- ¿Yo, qué? – le apremió Alice también perdiendo la paciencia...

- Yo… Estoy embarazada – dijo antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo…

Tanto Alice como Rose se miraron asombradas y aún en estado de Shock .

- Bella… tú no…- susurró Rose para asombro de las otras..

- Que sí Rose, que ya me he hecho la prueba, y me sale las dos malditas rayitas rosas – escupió totalmente enfuruñada.

- ¿Pero, tú te cuidabas, no? – Le preguntó Alice.

- Claro, o al menos eso pensaba – le gritó – me estaba tomando la píldora.

- Yo… yo también lo estoy... – interrumpió de pronto Rose con una voz monocorde..

-¿Qué? – preguntaron las dos al unísono..

- Que yo también estoy embarazada, me hice la prueba hace una semana…- les contestó mirando a sus hermanas con cara de disculpas..

- ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste? – le reprochó Alice.

- Bueno, pensaba hacerlo, pero quería que pasara más tiempo, no sé como decírselo a Emmett… aunque yo… yo me siento feliz… voy a tener un bebé... – musitó con una radiante y emotiva sonrisa.

Pero ese comentario hizo que Bella volviese a romper en llanto…

- Bella…- susurró Alice volviendo a abrazarla… - ¿qué vas hacer ahora?

- ¿Cómo qué va hacer?, pues tenerlo, ¿lo dudabas? – le reprochó Rose con cara de pocos amigos..

- Rose, Bella es muy joven, apenas acaba de empezar su carrera, un bebé, ahora…

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir Alice, que debe abortar? – le preguntó Rose con cara de horror.

- Yo... ¡no !…no sé… sólo sé que es muy joven…pero, ¿cómo ha podido ocurrir? Y tú, ¿por qué no estás como ella? – le reprochó a Rose.

- Hombre, no te negaré que cuando me enteré si que estaba como ella – dijo con media sonrisa quitándole un mechón de cabello que tenía Bella por la cara… - pero después, pensándolo bien; voy a tener un hijo, y del hombre que más amo en este mundo… y bueno, quizás a Emmett le costará digerir la noticia, pero sé que responderá… estoy completamente segura… - dijo mirando a Bella con ternura..

-¿Tú crees? – le preguntó Bella dudosa.- Recuerda que hace unos meses no os soportabais Rose, quien dice que él no es como piensas ahora, que solo está contigo por…

- No continúes, Bella – le cortó Rose con seriedad - Aunque sé que no es el caso, pero si lo fuese, nadie me privará de llevar adelante mi embarazo, es mi hijo… y no atentaré contra su vida..

- ¿Pero tú no te cuidabas ? – le preguntó Alice que seguía impactada por la doble noticia..

- También tomaba la píldora, no sé que ha podido ocurrir, jamás me olvido de tomarla..

- Ni yo..- intervino Bella – no lo entiendo…

- Esperad un momento… ¡me estáis diciendo que las dos estabais tomando píldora y os habéis quedado embarazadas!- exclamó Alice alarmada..

- Ajam – asintieron las dos…

- ¿Os las recetó la doctora Zander? – preguntó con cierto temor..

Nuevamente las dos asintieron y de pronto algo pareció hacer clic en sus cabezas..

- Pero no la compré en la farmacia, si no que me la daban en la misma consulta, ya que decía que les regalaban muchas cajas de promoción.. - dijo Bella.

- Igual que a mí… – añadió Rose con los ojos como platos.

- Y a mí…- musitó Alice sintiendo como de pronto comenzaban a flaquearle las piernas…

- ¿Creéis que estaban en mal estado? - musitó Bella viendo como la cara de Alice se iba descomponiendo a cada segundo que pasaba..

- Alice, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Rose que también se había percatado del estado de su hermana..

- No… no me encuentro bien, de hecho, hace más de una semana que vengo encontrándome mal… justo lo que llevo de retraso…- les dijo…

- ¡Ay, Dios mio! Alice, puede que tú también estés embarazada…-dijo Rose llevándose la mano a la boca.

- Ay no… Ay no… que me da….que me da otra vez…- comenzó a balbucear Alice mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suelo de rodillas.

- ¡Alice! - gritó Bella que corrió a tomar a su hermana…- Rose, corre, moja algo para pasárselo por el cuello…- le ordenó mientras ella sujetaba a su hermana que se había desmayado allí mismo…

-¡Dios Bella!, ésta está embarazada y hasta las trancas… - dijo Rose mientras le pasaba una toallita húmeda a su hermana, para que ésta, a su vez, la pasara sobre el rostro y nuca de Alice..

- Un bebé… voy a tener un bebé… un bebé…- Alice balbuceaba mientras iba recobrando el sentido..

- Vamos Alice, reacciona..- le pedía Bella preocupada dándole golpecitos en su rostro..

Al ratito, Alice recuperó su estado de ánimo y con unas profundas ojeras, se enderezó - ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? - les preguntó mirándolas aterrada.

- Para empezar, ¡toma esto! - le dijo Rose pasándole una prueba de embarazo.

Bella y Alice se miraron asombradas y devolvieron la vista a Rose.

-¡Qué! - exclamó con el aparato en la mano..

- ¿Es qué vas cargada con test de embarazos, Rose ? - le preguntó Bella alzando una ceja… Alice, a pesar de su estado, no pudo disimular la sonrisa por la insinuación de su hermana….

- ¡No seas idota, Bella!, cuando tuve el retraso tomé, digamos que como préstamo, unos cuantos test por si acaso, pero dado que sólo me hizo falta uno….- le respondió resuelta..

- ¿Y lo llevas en el bolso por…? - preguntó esta vez Alice seguida de una risilla de Bella. Rose rodó los ojos y de un bocado, quitó el plástico a la cajita…

- Pues se me quedaron en el bolso, idiota… no pesarías que me iba hacer todas las pruebas en el mismo momento ¿no? - Esta vez Bella rió al comentario de ésta…

- Esta bien, trae a acá…- y con manos temblorosas se metió en uno de los cubículos y se hizo la prueba…

- ¿Queda mucho? - preguntó por quinta vez Alice mientras Rose miraba su reloj de pulsera…

- Alice, si no te callas la boca, yo misma te la cerraré - le espetó ésta nerviosa.

Alice permanecía entre los brazos de Bella, y ésta último sentía la misma aprensión que su hermana, lo que le hizo olvidar por unos minutos su propio estado..

- ¡Ya!…es la hora - dijo Rose con solemnidad…

Se acercó al lavabo donde habían dejado el susodicho, y adoptando un pose muy profesional, lo tomó, lo miró y después de un agónico minuto que mantuvo con los nervios en la barriga a las otras dos que ya no les quedaban uñas para comerse… soltó el aire que contenía en su pecho…

- Alice, estás embarazada….hasta los ojos…- dijo y otra pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras Alice, que seguía aferrada a los brazos de Bella, comenzó a balbucear…

- Ay no…ay no…que me da….que me vuelve a dar…- y acto seguido volvió a perder el conocimiento…

Rose rodó los ojos por la debilidad y el dramatismo que Alice le estaba dando al asunto. De acuerdo que no era un plato de buen gusto para nadie, pero mejor eso que una enfermedad.

- Vamos Alice, que cosas peores hay en el mundo - le decía cuando Bella consiguió que volviera en sí.

- ¡Quieres dejar de decir eso! - le espetaron las dos…

- ¿Es qué realmente te alegras, Rose? - le reprochó Bella que de nuevo sentía todo el peso de su estado…

- Ya os lo he dicho Bella, tengo veintiséis años, tampoco es que sea una niña, y para que os voy a mentir, adoro a los niños…

- ¿Te das cuenta que engordarás, perderás tu magnífica figura y tendrás que renovar tu sexy vestuario por otro horrendo? - le preguntaba Alice con cara de espanto..

-¡Ay, Dios mío! Ni siquiera había pensado en eso - saltó Bella llorando de nuevo….

- ¡Por Dios! - exclamó Rose - mira que las hormonas están haciendo estragos en vosotras… Pensad una cosa…¡vamos a tener unos bebés!…¡juntas!…los primos nacerán como mucho con semanas de diferencia… y….

- ¡¿Y… qué?- exclamaron a modo de pregunta las dos…

- ¿Qué quedaremos todas para ir al parque infantil, con tres demonios llenos de mocos, que se la pasaran comiendo tierra, que es la cosa más repugnante del mundo, en vez de ir con nuestros chicos a un bar a tomar unas cervezas?- le preguntó Alice alterada..

- Contando que tengamos chicos, porque cuando papá se entere… yo no sé dónde se va a esconder Edward…- musitó Bella mirando a un punto indeterminado..

- ¡Mierda!, es lo único que verdaderamente me preocupa, y ahora por partida tiple…¿cómo se lo vamos a decir a papá?

- Yo creo que se lo voy a decir a mamá y que ella se busque la vida…-respondió Bella resuelta - por nada del mundo me pongo delante de papá cuando se entere, ya no tendría problemas, me mata en el acto…

-¡Ala, que exagerada!- saltó Alice…- y otra será decírselo a los chicos… Para nada hemos hablado de hijos Jasper y yo…- dijo con un hilo de voz..

- Es comprensible Alice, no lleváis más que… ¿Cuánto, dos meses, menos? - le respondió Rose…- Pues yo no sé ustedes, pero aunque Emmett no quiera a este hijo, yo si lo pienso tener, eso sí, me decepcionaría mucho…- fue la primera vez que Rose mostró algo de aprensión…

- Edward no lo querrá, lo sé, tiene muchos planes, aún le falta algunos años para acabar su carrera de arquitecto y un hijo , ahora, sé que no lo querría, ¡mierda! Ahora que empezábamos algo…- musitó Bella con tristeza…

- No te preocupes Bella, Edward te quiere, ha estado enamorado de ti desde que erais niños, seguro que le hará feliz la noticia…- le ánimo Alice.

- Entonces, que sugerís…¿se lo decimos ahora que están todos juntos? Igual así lo digieren mejor…- preguntó Rose

Alice miró a Bella; Bella, mordiéndose el labio, miró a Rose y ésta de hito en hito a cada una…

- Esta bien, ¡vamos allá! - dijo Alice tomando de la mano a cada una. Sea lo que sea, lo superaremos juntas… como siempre…

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los chicos…

- Te imaginas a Emmett cambiando pañales - decía Edward secándose los ojos de las lágrimas que se le escapaban por el ataque de risa que tenían…

- O cuando Bella te haga salir a las tres de la mañana a comprarle un mango…- dijo esta vez Jasper haciéndolos reír aún más…

- Mango… no tendría que salir para darle uno buen madurito - bromeaba Edward que junto a sus hermanos se burlaba del hecho de convertirse en padres. - No en serio, tíos, un hijo, uff… no podría con ello.- dijo sin percatarse que las chicas estaban llegando y pudieron escucharlos...

- No… no podrías - musitó Bella sintiendo como los ojos comenzaban a arderles a causa de las miles de lágrimas que se agolpaban por salir. Alice la abrazó fuerte y Rose se situó también a su lado. Los temores de su pequeña hermana sin duda se hacía presente y querían darle todo su apoyo…

- Bella… que... ¿por qué estás así? - le preguntó Edward que había borrado la sonrisa de su boca al ver el estado de su novia…

- No te preocupes Edward, no te cargaría con un hijo… - le dijo tratando de mantener las lágrimas en su lugar…- No quiero volver a verte…- le dijo sin siquiera contarle la verdad y saliendo del lugar a toda prisa…

- Pero...pero...Bella…- Balbuceó Edward que se había quedado en Shock por lo que Bella acaba de decir y sobretodo de hacer…

- Ya no sigas estropeando las cosas Edward, Bella tenia razón, no mereces la pena - le soltó Rose sin darle explicación… - Por cierto Emmett, yo también estoy embarazada; y dado que te divertías bromeando con lo mal que te vendría tener un hijo, también hemos terminado - dijo Rose marchándose en busca de su hermana..

- Rose…Rose…¿Cómo qué también…? - de pronto tanto en la cara de Emmett como de Edward, apareció una sombra…

- Alice, ¿Bella está embaraza? - preguntó Edward con el corazón apunto de salirle por la boca..

- Así es lumbreras, y Rose también Emmett, por si no te ha quedado claro... Y Jasper, me temo que tú corres con la misma suerte - le dijo dejando a éste tercero sin habla...

- Estáis embarazada ¡las tres! - exclamó Emmett llevándose la mano a la boca..

- Por desgracia para nostras si. - dijo Alice intentando contener su propio llanto al ver que Jasper no reaccionaba…

- Pero … si ustedes os cuidabais - susurró Jasper con la mirada perdida..

- Eso creíamos, pero al parecer, las píldoras que nos dieron en la clínica estaba defectuosa..- respondió Alice conteniendo su dolor al ver que Jasper, al igual que sus hermanos, no reaccionaba como ella esperaba que reaccionase..- Veo que tú también opinas como tus hermanos - musitó con tristeza, Jasper seguía sin reaccionar.. - Bueno, no podíamos espera otra cosa de ustedes… - y diciendo esto, salió a toda prisa dejándolos a los tres sumidos en sus propios pensamientos…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA.

¡Ay, Dios! embarazadas, y las tres, ¡la que se va a armar!

¡Bueno, qué!...¿qué pensáis?, ¿merece la pena seguir leyendo?, ¿queréis saber que pasará? ¿qué pensais que harán los chicos y las chicas?...¿y sus padres? ¡ahhhhh!...yo si lo sé...ajajajjajajajajajaja

* Los mundo de yupi: Fue una serie de televisión infantil que emitieron en España entre 1988 y 1991. Fue el sustitulo de Barrio Sésamo.

Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, y que al menos, os haya dejado con ganas de saber. Os comento que será una mini historia de 8 capítulos, epílogo incluido, y que trataré subir los domingos y los miercoles, como antes...

Y ya sólo me queda despediros, no sin antes deciros que os he extrañado mucho...

Un beso preciosas, y...¡HASTA PRONTO! Que ganas de decir esto que tenia... (saraes con ojos emocionados)

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	2. Chapter 2 ¡A lo hecho, pecho!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, preciosas mía! Ains… cuanto os he echado de menos y que feliz al ver que seguíais ahí… Gracias a todas por este recibimiento…<p>

Y no me extiendo más… queríais capítulo, ¡pues ahí lo tenéis!

* * *

><p>¡Disfrútenlo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. ¡A lo hecho, pecho…!<strong>

- ¡Bella… Bella, espera! - gritaba Rose corriendo tras ella…

- Te lo dije Rose, él no lo querría, te lo dije - se volvió Bella con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas… - ¿Qué voy hacer ahora, Rose? ¿qué voy hacer? - le preguntaba desconsolada…

- Nos apoyaremos mutuamente, yo también he dejado a ese…, el que no quiere a mi hijo, tampoco me quiere a mi - sentenció Rose abrazándose a su hermana aunque en sus ojos también se acumulaban las lágrimas..

- Chicas, yo… yo también he dejado a Jazz - les dijo Alice llegando apesadumbrada junto a ellas..

- Oh, Alice, lo siento - mustió Bella, ella sabía lo mucho que Alice debía estar sufriendo, ya que Jasper parecía no querer estar ni un solo segundo lejos de ella…

- No lo sientas Bella, el que lo va a sentir va a se él, te lo aseguro - dijo Alice a modo de amenaza..

- ¿Y que vamos hacer? - volvió a preguntar - Tendremos que decírselo a nuestros padres…

Un gemido brotó de cada una de ella de solo imaginar como se le arrugaría el bigote a su padre cuando le dieran la noticia, pero no había vuelta atrás… ¡A lo hecho, pecho!

- Mañana mismo iremos a Forks y les contaremos lo ocurrido. Papá pondrá el grito en el cielo, pero él nos comprenderá y… no nos dejará solas con esto..

- Le vamos a defraudar - mustió Bella entristecida. Amaba a su padre y tener que darle esa noticia que sabía que le haría sufrir le partía el alma… Sólo esperaba que su padre fuera benevolente; aunque con el genio que se gastaba, los Cullen se podían dar por exiliados de Forks si no querían acabar con una perdigón en el culo…

Con la decisión tomada de viajar a primera hora del día siguiente a enfrentarse a su padre, las hermanas Swan caminaron, cada una sumida en su propia pena, hasta llegar a su departamento…

Mientras tanto, en el Mystery Café…

- Embarazada, Bella está embarazada…- musitaba Edward una y otra vez pero sin llegar a comprender la dimensión que esas palabras tenían..

- Embarazada, como mi Rose…- contestaba Emmett igualmente choqueado…

- Alice… vamos a tener un hijo…- susurró Jasper también en su propio mundo..

- Embarazada… Bella… embarazada…

- Qué sí, como mi Rose…¿es que estás sordo? - le contestaba automáticamente Emmett.

- Voy a ser papá… mi Alice me va a dar un hijo - seguía susurrando Jasper cada vez más conciente de lo que esa noticia implicaba..

- Embarazada… mi Bella…

- Que sí tío, que pesado, que tu Bella está embarazada, quieres dejarlo ya…- contestó Emmett de nuevo apretando los puños…

- Vamos a ser papás… chicos, ¿no os dais cuenta?… ¡vamos a ser papás! - les dijo Jasper esta vez con más emoción…

Edward en ese momento pareció salir del bucle de desespero en el que estaba metido y el propio Emmett lo fulminó con la mirada…

- Tu estás loco , ¿verdad? - le preguntó Emmett tocándose el puente de la nariz.. - Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, las chicas se han marchado, se han ido, nos han dejado….- les dijo como si fuera el único que tuviera conciencia de ello…

- Bella…- musitó de pronto Edward tomando, al igual que su hermano, conciencia de lo que había pasado.. - Ella me ha dejado…

- No…no…- se apresuró a decir Jasper esta vez con un deje de aprensión en la voz..- solo están furiosas porque la noticia nos ha sorprendido… pero…

- Pero nada Jasper, Alice te ha dejado… acaso no la viste como se fue…- le reprochó Emmett..

- Bella….- volvió a musitar Edward esta vez sintiendo como un vacío se abría paso en su pecho…

- Y tu deja ya de quejarte como un marica… - le reprendió esta vez a su hermano menor…- La chica a la que decías amar se ha ido destrozada al oírte… -le gritó desesperado, tanto, que otros clientes que tomaban tranquilamente una copa los miraron con curiosidad…- y ustedes que miran, partía de alcahuetas - les espetó haciéndolos girar de inmediato la cabeza…

- Pero… pero ni siquiera me lo ha dicho, no debe saber que opino al respecto…- se quejó de nuevo Edward…

- Y todo lo que nos estábamos burlando antes de que ellas llegasen, no te has preguntado cuánto tiempo llevaban escuchando…- les dijo clavando los ojos en los dos…

- Dios, debieron de escuchar mientras nos reíamos… pero que íbamos a saber…- se defendió Jasper. - Tengo que hablar con Alice, no quiero que piense que no quiero ese hijo..- dijo de pronto dejando a los otros dos hermanos desarmados…

- ¿Crees qué te escuchará?- le preguntó Edward, que de pronto, sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazar a su pequeña y decirle que todo saldría bien, que juntos tendrían a ese hijo y que serían los mejores padres del mundo… iba a ser padre, ¡Dios! Gritaba en su interior ahora que iba asimilando la noticia, ¡Iba a ser papá!…

- Me escuchará de todas todas… - sentenció Jasper levantándose apresuradamente..

- Rose me colgará por las pelotas, lo sé, esa tigresa no va a perdonar fácilmente que no haya reaccionado como esperaba - musitaba Emmett arrascándose la cabeza - pero ese hijo es mío, y por más que se sienta herida, tendrá que aguantarme, no pienso desentenderme de él, aunque ella lo quiera…- sentenció Emmett al igual que Jasper..- Voy contigo hermano…¡Vamos a ser papás! - exclamó con una amplia sonrisa mientras daba un golpe a la espalda de su hermano..

- Bella no me perdonará…¡por Dios!… por un mal entendido nos hemos llevado media vida separados, no me perdonará fácilmente ¿Qué voy hacer? - dijo mirando aterrado a sus hermanos - No la quiero perder, yo no quiero perder a mi Bella…

- Pues ve y díselo..- le recomendó Jasper…- y si no te perdona a la primera, como estoy seguro que pasará con las tres, no desistiremos…¡Dios Bendito, vamos a ser papás! - esta vez Jasper gritaba de alegría abrazado a sus hermano..- Vamos, recuperemos a nuestras mujeres…- le sugirió caminando hasta la barra para pagar las consumiciones y salir de allí disparados hasta el apartamento de las chicas…

Diez minutos más tarde en el apartamento de las Swan…

-Alice, Rosalie y Bella Swan…¡Abrid la puerta inmediatamente! - volvió a gritar Jasper aporreando la puerta…

-¡Iros al cuerno! - les respondió Rose desde el otro lado…

- No podéis dejarnos así, tenemos que hablar..Bella , por favor, abre la puerta - suplicó Edward golpeando de nuevo la puerta…

- Ni siquiera te esta oyendo, pedazo de animal… más te vale que te largues, estoy a un número de llamar a la policía -les volvió a contestar Rose…

- Alice, por favor, mi vida… no puedes hacerme esto…- suplicaba esta vez Jazz totalmente desesperado..

-Vete al cuerno Jasper, no quiero volver a verte - le espetó ella desde el otro lado de la puerta..

- Ya me cansé - dijo de pronto Emmett - como no abráis la puerta yo mismo la voy a tirar…- les amenazó..

- ¿Has llamado a la policía Rose? - le preguntó Bella por lo bajini…- no quiero verlo, llama a la policía y que se los lleven… por vándalos..

-Claro que lo he hecho, y no tardarán en llegar, estos no saben todavía con quién se están metiendo…

-Pasaran la noche en el cuartelillo…- susurró Alice un poco arrepentida..

- Eso tienen merecidos por gilipollas… sólo a nosotras se nos ocurre enamorarnos de semejantes descerebrados…- le respondió Rose.

- Bella no pudo evitar reír mordiéndose el labio ante los comentarios de su hermana mayor, Rose era implacable y concordaba con ella que les vendría bien merecido ese escarmiento…

- No volveré a repetirlo - oían que gritaba Emmett desde el otro lado..- a la una… a las dos… a las…

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? - una voz desconocida le hizo frenar su arremetida…

- Oh, señor Agente, no es nada - se adelantó Jasper tratando de salir del lio. - Estábamos gastando una broma a las chicas - dijo con voz calmada…

- Broma, no me parece a mi una broma querer entrar a su vivienda contra su voluntad - les reprendió..

- Pero ya nos íbamos , ¿verdad, chicos…?- intervino Edward.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y salió una Rose enfundada en un camisón cubierto por una pequeña bata..

-Oh Agente, ¡gracias a Dios que han llegado!, estos delincuentes están tratando de entrar a la casa a la fuerza…- les dijo con voz alterada y tratando de cubrirse aunque en el fondo mostraba algo más de lo que debía… a conciencia, claro…

- No se preocupe señorita, está dispuesta a poner una denuncia…

- Claro agente, somos tres chicas y estamos asustadas…- dijo mirando hacía el interior, al igual que el Agente que comprobó que otras dos chicas, también ataviadas con sendas batas, se abrazaban asustadizas…

- Vamos Rose, eres una embustera, no puedes hacernos esto..- le reprochó Emmett.

- ¡Usted se calla!- le reprendió el Agente.

- Pero no ve que están fingiendo, son nuestras novias…

- No…ya no lo somos, y nos están acosando…- Volvió a decir Rose. Las otras dos chicas asentían corroborando a su hermana mayor…

- Esta bien… Agente Smith, proceda a la detención de estos tres… ya les interrogaremos en comisaría…

- Gracias Agente, al menos por esta noche dormiremos tranquila… mañana mismo iremos donde nuestros papás… - dijo con voz mimosa pero mirando a Emmet con un brillo maléfico en la mirada..

- Pues entonces, Señorita….

- Swan… Rosalie Swan - se presentó sensualmente mientras le ofrecía la mano al Agente, provocando que la bata que tenía sujeta con la mano, se abriese descubriendo un pequeño camisón con un escotazo que hizo al agente tragar en seco… y por supuesto, a Emmett gruñir como un oso enfurecido…

- Quédese tranquila, Señorita Swan, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. Ha sido un placer conocerla - le dijo el Agente con un tono sugerente…

- El placer ha sido mío Agente. Lástima que haya sido de un modo tan desafortunado..- le dijo ésta pestañeando coquetamente…

- Rose… me las vas a pagar… esto no se quedará así - le amenazó Emmett mientras el otro agente le ponía las esposas…

- ¡Tú, calla ya!, si no quieres pasarte el resto de la semana en el calabozo…- le amenazó esta vez el agente que saludando con un toque en la gorra a Rose, se despidió llevándose a los tres Cullen a comisaría…

- Tía, creo que nos hemos pasado - musitó Alice con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

- Déjalo ya Alice, esto lo tienen bien merecido…¿O querías hablar con él?

- Qué…no… pero…mi pobre Jasper, no puedo llegar a imaginármelo entre rejas - dijo a media voz..

- ¿Y tú Bella, también te arrepientes ? - le preguntó Rose a Bella que aún seguía con la mirada perdida..

- En estos momentos me importa un bredo lo que le pase a Edward, me muero de angustia solo de pensar que le voy a decir a papá - musitó llevándose las manos inconcientemente a su vientre..

- Ves, solo por eso, ya merecen que lo encierren, así que… nada de remordimientos e intentemos dormir, mañana a primera hora saldremos rumbo a nuestro destino…- dijo Rose teatralmente - por cierto, ¿visteis lo bueno que estaba el agente…?

-¡Rose! - les reprendieron las otras dos a la misma vez…

- ¡Qué!…que esté embarazada no quiere decir que no tenga ojos en la cara y lo mejor, ver como a Emmett se los llevaban los demonios.

- Tú nunca cambiarás -dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa. - Bueno, yo me voy a la cama, aunque no sé si podré pegar ojo…- dijo caminando hasta su habitación..

Bella la imitó y tras ella la siguió Rose…

Mientras tanto en la comisaría de policía de Seattle..

- No me puedo creer que nos hayan denunciado, ¡y por acosadores! - decía Emmett caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, nunca mejor dicho…

- Es que eres un animal, te dije que me dejaras hablar a mí, pero tú no, te empeñabas en tirarles la puerta abajo, ¿y tú eres abogado? - le preguntó Jasper masajeándose las sienes..

- Bella no me va a perdonar en la vida… ¿cómo no vi las señales? ¿cómo pude ser tan insensible?

- Y vuelta a empezar…-masculló Emmett perdiendo la paciencia - ¡Eh..Agente!, ¿me pueden cambiar de celda?, este tío es un incordio…- gritó aporreando los barrotes…

- ¿Ya hiciste la llamada? - le preguntó Jasper a Emmett cuando éste terminó de hacer el circo con los barrotes…

- Claro, papá estará acá en unas horas…- dijo tan resuelto..

- ¡Llamaste a papá! - exclamaron los dos..

- Pensé que llamarías a algún abogado de tu bufete - le reprochó Jasper..

- A ver Jasper, aún no tengo bufete, por si no lo recuerdas hasta dentro de tres meses no entro a trabajar allí - le contestó molesto..

- Pues la que nos va a caer va a ser menuda…¿Qué le vamos a decir? - les interrumpió Edward que seguía arrascándose la cabeza..

- Pues la verdad Edward, que si no - le contestó categóricamente Jasper..

- Papá nos va a matar…- murmuró Edward…

- Sobretodo a ti, Bella es casi una niña…

- No lo es, porque os empeñáis, que seamos jóvenes no quita que seamos responsables… - les espetó Edward molesto..

- Pues no parecías pensar lo mismo cuando te burlabas de un posible embarazo…- se burló Emmett.

- Te quieres ir a la mierda - le insultó Edward…

De pronto la voz del Agente los hizo poner de pie, menos a Emmett que ya lo estaba…

- Edward Cullen, puede irse; Jasper Cullen, puede irse; Emmett Cullen, puede irse…- les dijo el agente encargado del calabozo..

Al salir por una de las puertas con la ropa arrugada de las malas posturas, se encontraron de lleno con la fría y acusadora mirada de Carlisle..

- Hola papá - musitaron los tres con cara de remordimiento…

- Esperadme en el coche - les dijo con voz monocorde mientras él terminaba de firmar los papeles de la fianza…

Media hora mas tarde, los cuatro entraban en un incómodo silencio al apartamento que los chicos tenían…

- Papá…- musitó Edward sin poder aguantar más la mirada decepcionada de su padre…

Carlisle lo miró y anduvo hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones de salón.

- Tomad asiento - les pidió, medio exigió, a los tres señalando el sofá de enfrente..

Los hermanos Cullen obedecieron en el acto y con cierto nerviosismo esperaron a que su padre comenzara hablar…

- Jamás, oídme bien, jamás, pensé que me vería en esta situación. - les reprochó sin alzar la voz pero con un deje de decepción que les hizo a los tres bajar la cabeza…

- Ahora mismo quiero que me expliquéis, cómo es que vuestras novias os han denunciado por acoso y alboroto. - les exigió fulminándolos con las miradas..

- Papá… es esta Rose que es un demonio..

- ¡Emmett Cullen! ¿cómo puedes hablar de tu novia así? - le reprendió duramente.

- Porque esa mujer es mas terca que una mula y encima está embarazada…- dijo como si tal cosa..

- ¿Qué qué? - profirió Carlisle con el corazón en un puño - repite eso que has dicho..

Emmett tragó en seco y después de mirar a sus hermanos volvió a fijar la vista en la mirada defraudada de su padre.

- Lo que has oído papá, Rose está embarazada.

- No me lo puedo creer Emmett, eres el mayor, pensé que serías más responsable - dijo Carlisle sintiendo como una bola se le formaba en el estomago…-

- Y lo soy papá, pensé que nos estábamos cuidado, pero al parecer los anticonceptivos que se estaban tomando estaba defectuosos y bueno… se han quedado embarazadas…

- ¿Cómo que embarazadas, será embarazada? - le corrigió Carlisle rápidamente..

- En verdad, - intervino Jasper - también Alice está embarazada - dijo antes de encogerse de hombros esperando el grito de su padre..

- ¡Qué! - exclamó levantándose de pronto…

- Y… y …Bel…

- No… No… no me digas que la pequeña Bella…- Carlisle se llevó la mano al corazón y comenzó a respirar agitadamente…

- Papá… lo siento - se apresuró a decir Edward levantándose y yendo hacia él..- ¿Te encuentras bien, necesitas algo..?

- Un trago, necesito un trago - dijo a duras penas. Jasper corrió a servirle un coñac a su padre y de camino sirvió tres copas más…

- Charlie os va a matar, me quedo sin hijos, mi compadre os va a matar, simplemente - murmuraba Carlisle entre sorbo y sorbo… Los hermanos Cullen se tomaron el trago del tirón…

- Papá, solo podemos decir que lo sentimos, pero eso no cambia las cosas…- dijo de pronto Jasper ya más relajado. - Las chicas, bueno… ellas, se han llevado una impresión equivocada, al menos de mi parte y… se han enfadado y han decidido acabar con nuestra relación…

- ¡Dios!, daos por muertos, Charlie os va a matar… sus princesitas, ¡Embarazadas!

- Pues yo pienso asumir mi paternidad a pesar de Rose - sentenció Emmett mirando con seguridad a su padre. Este, por un momento, lo miró y con una mueca de dolor volvió a proferir…

- Te va a matar…

- ¡Papá! - le espetaron los tres ya desesperados, hasta al propio Carlisle le costaba salir del estado de shock que la noticia le había provocado..

- Papá, no fue nuestra culpa, ni de las chicas, en esa clínica le dieron píldoras en mal estado y mañana mismo interpondré una denuncia contra la marca y la clínica que las ha proporcionado.- Dijo Emmett muy profesional. - Le diré a un compañero mío que ya ejerce que lleve el caso…

- Entiendo, pero ¡por dios, Emmett!, ¿entendéis lo que significa todo esto?, no solo habéis defraudado a mi mejor amigo, sino que… un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande. Y ¡por Dios, Edward!, apenas tienes veintiún año y toda la carrera por delante, y mi Bella, mi pequeña Bella, ¿Cómo vais hacer? , porque el aborto está descartado de todas todas…- dijo con dureza mirando a su hijo..

- Por supuesto papá, jamás le pediría a Bella que hiciese eso…- respondió rápidamente Edward.

- Nos casaremos - dijo de pronto Jasper, - yo estoy más que dispuesto a casarme con mi Alice. Yo quiero a ese hijo y no permitiré que crezca alejado de su padre..

- Y tú, Emmett, ¿también estás dispuesto a casarte? - le preguntó su padre…

Emmett apretó el vaso que tenía en la mano y después de apurar otro coñac que se había servido, asintió con la cabeza..

- Más que dispuesto. Mi hijo no será un bastardo. Puede que no haya sido buscado, pero será querido - dijo con tal seguridad. Por un momento, Carlisle se sintió orgulloso de ellos..

- ¿Y tú Edward, qué vas hacer tú? Los dos sois muy jóvenes - le preguntó al hijo menor que de pronto pareció estar roto completamente..

- Da igual lo que yo esté dispuesto hacer, la cara de decepción que puso Bella jamás la olvidaré, ella jamás me perdonará…- de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a anegarse de lágrimas…- la voy a perder, ella es muy joven, nunca hemos hablado de hijos, aún no nos poníamos de acuerdo ni en irnos a vivir juntos, contra más ser padres…

- Edward…- susurró su padre llegando hasta él y pasándole una mano por el hombro..

- ¿Y si ella no quiere tenerlo, papá, y si Bella decide abortar ? - preguntó con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos..

- Ella nunca haría eso, hijo, Bella es un formidable mujer, jamás atentaría contra la vida de un hijo suyo, aunque éste no fuese deseado…- le dijo para animarlo.

- ¿En serio lo crees? - le preguntó con un rayo de esperanza..

- Lo sé, hemos criado a esas niñas junto a ustedes, y aunque por un largo tiempo haya habido desavenencia entre ustedes, la educación que recibisteis ha sido la misma…

- Y lo sabemos papá - dijo Emmett un tanto emocionado.

- Entonces, yo también estoy más que dispuesto a casarme con Bella, la amo tanto, que solo de pensar que ahora mismo no estamos me está destrozando..

- Creo que será mejor que hablemos con Charlie lo antes posible…- dijo de pronto Carlisle..

Los tres chicos asintieron pero con una mueca de terror en la cara…

- Las chicas creo que salen mañana a primera hora para ir donde sus padres - le interrumpió Emmett.

- Pues entonces, en marcha… si nos vamos ahora, mañana a primera hora hablaremos con Charlie y que Dios nos coja confesados a todos…

9:00 A.m. En la casa de los Cullen. Forks..

- Me alegro que hayas venido tan rápido Charlie, siento haberte molestado tan temprano..

- Carlisle amigo, que es lo que ocurre ¿Esme está bien? , ¿los chicos están bien? - preguntó Charlie sumamente preocupado..

- Si, si, todos están bien, bueno… relativamente bien…- musitó eso último - Pero… ¡siéntate por favor!, lo vas a necesitar… - le sugirió.

- Me estás preocupando Carlisle, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? - preguntó con la preocupación reflejada en la cara.

- Verás amigo, ha ocurrido algo, y quiero decirte que ha sido un accidente..

- ¿Un accidente? , mis niñas…- dijo llevándose la mano al corazón..

- No..no, tranquilízate, las niñas están bien, bueno…

- ¿Cómo qué bueno…?

- Será mejor que te lo digan ellos mismo…- dijo Carlisle tragando sonoramente - Chicos,¡pasad! - les pidió…

Inmediatamente, los tres Cullen traspasaron la puerta y con lentitud caminaron hasta estar frente a Charlie y su padre..

- ¡Chicos!, que alegría veros, ¿cómo qué estáis aquí, y mis chicas? - preguntó Charlie levantándose y abrazándolos con cariño…

- Hola Tío,- contestaron los tres al unísono.

- Verás Tío, tenemos algo que decirte - intervino Jasper siempre con un tono de voz conciliador..

- Claro hijo, ¿qué ocurre?…- les preguntó con una cariñosa sonrisa..

- Esto….primero que nada queremos decirte que estamos dispuesto a asumir nuestra responsabilidad…- Fue esta vez el turno de Emmett, pero en la cara de Charlie fue desapareciendo la sonrisa..

- ¿Qué es lo qué pasa? - preguntó esta vez con más seriedad..

- Esto, nosotros… las chicas… ellas y nosotros…

- ¡Quieres decirlo de una maldita vez!, ¿Qué les pasa a mis chicas?, no las habréis dejado, ¿verdad? - les interrogó amenazadoramente..

- No..no.. Bueno… en realidad - intervino Edward - más bien nos han dejado ellas..

- ¡¿Cómo?…¿Qué le habéis hecho a mis princesas? - les reclamó apretando los puños con la cara contraida en un gesto de lo más amenazador…

- Tranquilízate Charlie, aún no te han dicho lo que venían a decirte…- le pidió su gran amigo invitándolo a sentarse…

- Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Carlisle, estos hijos tuyos están haciendo sufrir a mis pequeñas…- le reprochó enfurecido..

- Charlie amigo, escúchalos..

- Tio Charlie, - volvió a intervenir Jasper - estás en todo tu derecho de enfadarte, pero así no solucionaremos nada.

- ¿Qué es lo qué está pasando?, ¿qué le habéis hecho a mis niñas? - dijo Charlie dejándose caer sobre el sillón reflejando en su cara la decepción…

- Tio, sentimos decírtelo así, ni es como nos hubiera gustado que pasara, pero…- dijo Edward pero fue interrumpido por Emmett.

- Las chicas han estado tomando un anticonceptivo defectuoso - continuó diciendo Emmett. Charlie que lo miraba sin comprender comenzó a analizar lo que ese muchacho trataba de decirle…- y bueno, no es grato decirlo así pero…

- ¿Anticonceptivos?, ¿defectuosos? - la cara de Charlie fue adquiriendo un color mas rojizo mientras los chicos comenzaban a tragar sonoramente…- Me estáis queriendo decir que una de mis hijas está… está…- de pronto Charlie se llevó la mano a la garganta..- me falta el aire, agua… agua… por favor - pidió a duras penas…

- Charlie, amigo, tranquilízate -le pidió Carlisle - ¡toma, bebe! - le dijo ofreciéndole el vaso de agua…

- Tio, no es una de tus hijas - volvió a intervenir Jasper…- son las tres..

- ¿Qué…- de la garganta de Charlie a penas solió un hilo de voz. - más…. agua… me ahogo..

- Vamos Charlie, incorpórate, te esta dando un ataque de ansiedad.- le pidió Carlisle,

- Emmett prepara un copa a tu tío, la va a necesitar…

- Mis niñas, los mato… mis niñas, os mato…- comenzó a balbucea mientras trataba de aflojarse el botón de la camisa que parecía oprimirle el cuello..

- Lo sentimos tío, no fue nuestra intención, han sido esos malditos anticonceptivos.. - le dijo Edward notablemente preocupado por su tío.. - pero nos haremos cargo, tenlo por seguro… seremos responsables de nuestro actos…

- Mi Bella, te mato… Edward corre que te mato…- le dijo intentándose levantar…

- Esta bien, marchaos, yo me quedo con él - les pidió su padre viendo que a cada cosa que ellos decían Charlie se ponía aún peor…

Los tres Cullen con preocupación salieron obedeciendo a su padre, pero no se alejaron mucho. Un cuarto de hora más tarde Renée llegaba a la casa a toda prisa y junto con Esme que la esperaba, entraron al estudio cerrando la puerta tras de ellas…

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¡Charlie!..- Dijo Renée corriendo hacia su marido…

Carlisle les puso al día de los nuevos acontecimientos a las dos. Evidentemente, ellas también se quedaron en shock tras conocer la noticia, pero él que peor lo estaba llevando, sin duda alguna, era Charlie que no salía del shock…

- Vamos amigos, no podemos culpar a los chicos, ellos son jóvenes, y el destino les ha jugado una mala pasada. - trataba de calmarlo Carlisle

- Pero Carlisle, mis tres princesitas, ¡Embarazadas! - decía Charlie tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta, - ¡por Dios!, Bella aún es una niña..apenas tiene veinte años…

- Con esa edad me embarazaste de Rosalie, ¿no lo recuerdas? - intervino al fin Renée después de salir de su estado de shock. - No sé porque te asustas ahora, -le reprochó pero manteniendo las lágrimas en los ojos…

- Pero..pero…

- Pero qué Charlie, nosotros ni siquiera poníamos medios para evitarlo, ellas al menos se han estado cuidado, ¿deberíamos denunciar a la clínica que se las recetó? - dijo Renée de nuevo y con los puños apretados…

- Eso ya está decidido, Emmett ya se ha puesto en contacto con un colega para que comience con los tramites… el problema aquí es otro, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? Y lo que es peor… Cuando las chicas les dieron la noticia a los chicos, estos…- se pausó por un momento con un semblante avergonzado - …bueno, mis hijos se quedaron como nosotros y claro esa reacción desilusionó a las chicas y los han dejado..

-¡Qué!- exclamaron Renée, Esme y Charlie a la vez…

- Como habéis oído.

- Pues no pienso consentir que mis nietos nazcan sin un padre. Tus hijos tendrán que casarse con mis hija y no hay más que hablar…- Dijo Charlie levantándose y mirando a su amigo amenazadoramente. Carlisle sonrió ante la determinación de Charlie, en cierta forma, no esperaba menos de él.

- No…no…¿obligarlos a casarse, en los tiempos que corren? - le reprochó Esme..

- Tus hijo no se sienten obligados Esme, están más que dispuestos a casarse…- le respondió Carlisle con una mirada emocionada..

- ¿En serio? - musitó ella sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse..

- Completamente. - le respondió..

- ¿Entonces ellos quieren seguir adelante con todas las consecuencias? - preguntó en esta ocasión Renée que al igual que Esme comenzaba a emocionarse…

- Lo harán y desean hacerlo, pero como os he dicho, ahora el problema recae en las chicas, ella están dolidas, y su estado emocional, por el embarazo, las ha hecho más vulnerables. No quieren saber nada de los chicos… hasta los han denunciado. Tuve que ir de madrugada a sacar a mis hijos de comisaría. - dijo esto mirando severamente a Charlie..

- Esas son mi Chicas - musitó Charlie con cierto orgullo.

- No ha sido un plato de buen gusto, Charlie - le dijo Carlisle y Charlie bajó la cabeza avergonzado. - Pero supongo que se lo merecían por pendejos…

- Entonces…¿Cómo lo vamos hacer?- preguntó Esme.

-¿Hacer el qué? - preguntó Charlie sin llegar a entender.

- Pues que va a ser, convencer a las chicas para que acepten de nuevo a sus parejas…- le explicó Renée como si fuese un niño de párvulo..

- Aquí no hay nada que convencer. Ellas se han metido en esto y tendrán que apechugar. Estas tres se casan si o si..- sentenció Charlie..

- Ay mi madre, aquí se arma la gorda…- susurró Renée mirando aprensivamente a su mejor amiga..

- Carlisle, haz pasar a tus hijos - le pidió Charlie..

Unos minutos mas tarde, los tres Cullen entraban al estudio cabizbajos. Esme y Renée no pudieron evitar mirarlos emocionadas, se veían tan vulnerables en esos momentos, pero por otra parte, ¡Dios! Iban a ser abuelas y por partida triple.

- Emmett, Jasper, Edward…- pronunció sus nombres con severidad - Después de digerir lo que me acabáis de decir y de hablar con vuestros padres y Renée… solo necesito saber una cosa.

Los tres Cullen lo miraron con temor..

- ¿Estáis dispuestos a asumir la paternidad y a casaros con mis hijas voluntariamente? - les preguntó sintiendo como su corazón latía con más furia que nunca..

- Lo estamos Tio - respondieron los tres..

- Entonces, así se hará. Carlisle me ha dicho que mis hijas no tardarán en llegar. Así que contad con que habrá boda…

- Gracias Tio - se apresuró a decirle Jasper. - No sabes cuanto significa esto para mi, y quiero que sepas que amo a Alice más que a mi vida y que ese hijo no será más que una bendición para mí, aunque me cueste ganarme el perdón de su madre..

- Me alegra oír eso Jasper, no esperaba otra cosa de ti..

- Yo también te agradezco que seas tan benevolente, Tio, y también quiero que sepas que a Rose y a mi hijo nunca le faltará de nada. Yo los amaré y los protegeré con mi vida si hiciese falta…- dijo esta vez Emmett emocionado.

- También me alegra oír eso Emmett, gracias - le respondió y no pude evitar quedarse mirando a Edward, que un paso más atrás que sus hermanos, mantenía la vista en el suelo. Esme contenía el aliento porque sentía que su pequeño estaba sufriendo y Renée que se dio cuenta, no tardó en tomar la mano de su amiga para infundirle animo.

- ¿Y tú Edward, no tienes nada que decir? - le preguntó Charlie al ver que él no decía nada.

- Sólo agradecerte tu comprensión. Pero no quiero que Bella haga algo en contra de su voluntad. La he decepcionado, a la primera de cambio no he estado a la altura y entiendo que no quiera saber nada más de mí. Si me preguntas si estoy dispuesto a casarme. Lo estoy, amo a Bella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero si me preguntas si estoy dispuesto a obligarla, a eso no lo estoy tío, no podría soportar su odio una vez más..

- Edward, muchacho…- dijo Charlie totalmente emocionado por las palabras del chico.- Bella es joven, y puede que realmente se haya decepcionado, pero estoy completamente seguro de que te ama, y aunque acepte casarse contigo por que yo la obligue, sé que ella será realmente feliz contigo.- le dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo por los hombros, - solo dime una cosa, ¿estás dispuesto a luchar por volver a recuperar su confianza? - le preguntó fijando sus ojos en él..

- Nada en este mundo me haría dejar de luchar por su amor, Tío. - le contestó él.

- Entonce, acepta ese matrimonio aunque para ella no sea de su agrado al principio - le pidió - con el inmenso amor que le procesas, estoy seguro que te la ganaras enseguida, sólo has de demostrarle que si puede confiar en ti…

- Lo haré tío y conseguiré que me perdone… - dijo con más ánimo…

Un suspiro generalizado inundó la sala. La decisión estaba tomada. Las chicas se casarían si o si… y para eso, a Charlie le tocaba vivir otro vez el mal momento, tendría que obligarlas a aceptar…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA.

Ahhh, jajajajajajaj, no puedo con estos Cullen, desde luego, que entre ellos y ellas los padres no van a ganar para disgustos, ni quiero llegar a imaginarme cuando la familia haya crecido… todos ahí, multiplicados como gremlins.

Bueno, pues así se las gastan las Swan, ¿lo tenían merecido o no? Y… después de todo no llegó la sangre al río...jajajajajaj, aunque pobre Charlie, para mí que la procesión va por dentro… en fin, ahora a esperar a ver como reciben las chicas la gran noticia. Algo me dice que no les va a gustar mucho..jijijijijij….

**Agradecimientos.**

A Vale; julesgomez ; Pilar ralip ;A BellaCullen Cris Chocolet Frappuccino ;madaswan; Laura Castiblanco ; Paolastef ; Jos WeasleyC ; jupy ; bella masen mckrty ;Pretty in the Sky; lexa0619 ; Hermione-Malfoy35 ; Fran Cullen Masen ; yasmin-cullen ; Dreams Hunter ; Paaameeelaaa ; beluchiss ;BalckCullen; Sky Lestrange ; kalitw ; Sarah-Crish Cullen ; Mrs Black UbT ; EdithCullen71283 ; DCullenLove ; AprilNayaBlue13; ThoraPoison ; bellaliz ;tita angel30 ; Pacita Delitah Cullen ; Ambarnena ; Saha Denali ; SerenitySey ; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; claudia cullen xD ; mmenagv ; NuRySh ; Angel of the Dark Night ;Tandr3a29 ; Pam Malfoy Black ; annabolena ; Areli Pattirson ; Vilma Gomez ; Yeya Cullen ; Idta ; Aiiram ; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen ; Miss Variete ;Bea The Dark Angel ; Cullen Vigo ; Milhoja ; dama89 ; Annalice ; MyGypsyPauletta ; cremita ; aleCullenDarcy ; Elyta ; Sayuri1980 ; Angeles Nahuel ; PameHaleMcCarthyCullen **; **ShiningSmile ; AliCeSakurita ; klaxi ; EdbEll CuLLen ; alirose19 ; Twistofcrazy ; BETTY CULLEN ; mariclau ; roscidius cullen ; lizitablackswan ; Iare y Bertlin. Gracia preciosas, espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. No sabéis lo divertido que ha sido leer cada uno de los rr que me habéis escrito, sois geniales, estoy superfeliz de contar con el apoyo de todas ustedes. Y mi más alegre bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras que se embarcan en este nuevo viaje, espero que sigáis hasta el final.

(Para que no haya malentendidos, solo pongo en agradecimientos a las chicas que dejan rr en la historia, a los privados me resulta mucho más dificil de controlar)

Gracias también por todos los favoritos, alertas y todas las que permanecéis en silencio, que me constas sois muchas. Un beso a todas... Espero que la estéis disfrutando…

Me gustaría aprovechar para recomendaros que os paséis por la nueva historia que mi queridísima y admirada ABellaCullen acaba de publicar.

Se titula **" El sentido de mi vida" **(el sumario lo podrán leer en su perfil )

Sé que muchas de ustedes la siguen pero igual no se han enterado aún. (Os aseguro, aquí entre nos, ya que tengo mucha confianza con ella, que la historia merece mucho, mucho, la pena…baba**) ainss…lo que daría yo por hospedarme en uno de los hoteles de este hombre…dead)), con él , claro…^_^.

Y ya no me enrollo más. Un besazo a todas y ya saben, nos leemos el próximo domingo…¡Hasta entonces!

Os quieroooooo..

/(^_^)\saraes.


	3. Chapter 3 ¡Nos vamos de boda!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, preciosas mía! …¿ya tienen traje?, porque….¡NOS VAMOS DE BODAS!, aunque… no sé yo en que términos..¬¬ . En fin, lean y averigüen..ajajaj<p>

* * *

><p>¡Disfrútenlo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. ¡Nos vamos de boda!<strong>

-¡Dios!, tengo el estomago todo revuelto - se quejaba Bella mientra se masajeaba la barriga…- Nos vamos a cargar a papá, yo creo que sería mejor que no le digamos nada - murmuraba temerosa..

- No digas tontería Bella, qué… quieres llegar en verano con un barrigón y decir: ¡Hola, mi barriga y yo os saludan! - se burló Rose.

- Rose, tú no tienes veinte años, ¡me va a matar!, ¡nos va a matar!… ¡los va a matar a ellos! - gritó histérica...

- ¡No seas idiota, Bella!... - volvió a cortarla Rose. - ...como mucho nos caerá una bronca; por si no lo recuerdas, mamá se quedó embarazada de mí con tu misma edad, y aquí estamos, ¿algún problema?… ¿no, verdad? Pues eso… ellos no podrán reprocharte algo que ellos mismo hicieron…

- No seas injusta con ellos, Rose - intervino Alice - en aquellos tiempos no se usaban anticonceptivos, la educación sexual brillaba por su ausencia…- le informó..

- Ya, pero al menos, nosotras nos hemos protegido. ¿Qué culpa tenemos de que esa ginecóloga no compruebe los medicamentos que receta? -dijo alterada, - Ahora si, esa se va a enterar, ¡le va a caer un puro…! - dijo destilando veneno..

- ¿Cómo habrán pasado la noche los chicos?, creo que no debimos llamar a la policía, Rose - dijo esta vez Bella con pesar, que tras estar toda la noche dándole vueltas, entendió que para él la noticia tuvo que caerle como un jarro de agua fría.

- Esta bien, lo reconozco, me pasé un poquito…

- ¿Un poquito? - la interrumpió Alice alzando una ceja - mi pobre Jasper, como un presidiario metido entre barrotes…

- Mmmh… entre barrotes, - gimió Rose - ¡Dios!, sólo de imaginarme a Emmett como un presidiario me poco a mil…- musitó apretando los dientes…

- ¡Ay, mi madre!, a ti el embarazado te ha subido aún más la libido..- saltó Bella con cierto tono burlesco..

- ¿Y que vamos hacer chicas?, hemos roto con ellos… y yo… yo me muero por estar entre los brazos de mi Jasper - sollozó Alice abrazándose a si misma..

- Ayer parecían querer hablar con nosotras, a pesar de la rudeza, tal vez hayan recapacitado… no sé…- dijo Rose mirando al frente vislumbrando un rayo de esperanza. Realmente deseaba que Emmett viviera ese embarazo junto a ella, que quisiera a ese hijo tanto como ella…

- Yo también quisiera estar ahora mismo entre los brazos de Edward, no me hago a la idea de que también lo he perdido a él… pero… fue tan claro… él no quería hijos, no ahora, y es comprensible…- dijo Bella sintiendo como el vacío de su pecho se hacia cada vez más hondo y más grande…

- Pero él también quiso hablar contigo, igual recapacitó - le animó Rose.

- Claro, él es muy responsable Rose, seguro cuando se percató de que tendrá un hijo, la responsabilidad le pudo más, pero eso no quita que lo haga obligado… no porque lo quiera y eso yo no quiero. No le obligaré aceptar a mi hijo..

- A vuestro hijo Bella, recuerda que los dos contribuisteis…- le interrumpió Alice..

- De igual manera, después de que lo hemos mandado a la comisaría, no creo que quiera ni verme… mejor así - musitó mirando por la ventana…

Rose y Alice que viajaban en los asientos delanteros, se miraron y suspiraron. Bella siempre había sido la más negativa de las tres, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Así que, decidieron dar el tema por zanjado y centrarse en el problema más inmediato, su padre..

11:00 A.M. Casa de lo Swan, Forks.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, las tres Swan se dirigieron a la entrada de su casa. Renée, fingiendo sorpresa, las recibió con cariño y corriendo las hizo pasar.

- ¡Que alegría, mis tesoros! ¿cómo ustedes por aquí, y los chicos? - preguntó para despistar. Entre todos habían acordado en ocultar que ellos lo sabían así se verían obligadas a aceptar por imposición del padre..

- ¡Rose, Alice, mi pequeña Bella! - dijo Charlie nada más las vio. - Pero que alegría hijas, ¿y a qué se debe el honor de que mis tres niñas vengan a ver a su viejo padre? - les preguntó. Aunque por dentro se sentía decepcionado, al verlas, ahí delante suyo más que dispuestas a afrontar ese nuevo acontecimiento, le hizo sentir orgulloso. Las había criado bien, les había dado valores y aquí estaban haciendo uso de tres de ellos: la honestidad, la sinceridad y la responsabilidad.

- Papá, mamá, necesitamos deciros algo importante…- les dijo Rose tras respirar profundamente..

- ¿Pero habéis desayudado?¿tenéis hambre?, ¿os traigo algo? - las bombardeó a preguntas Renée, que estaba incluso más ansiosa que ellas…

- Si…yo si…- saltó Bella. - ¿tienes de esas magdalenas ricas que tú sueles hacer?- le preguntó relamiéndose los labios…- Renée la miró emocionada, también a ella le dio por comer esas magdalena en su embarazo. - Claro mi vida, enseguida voy a por ellas… también os traeré un poco de zumo, estaréis agotada del viaje…

- Un zumo bien fresquito si me tomaba yo, mamá…- intervino Alice, - la garganta me arde..

- Y tú Rose, ¿te apetece algo especial? - Rose la miró con la ceja levantada, ¿a qué venia tanta amabilidad?, de acuerdo, su madre siempre era muy amable, pero no parecía más que las estaba mimando y en exceso…- aaah...no mamá, no te preocupes…

- Esta bien, sentaos, vuelvo enseguida - y con la misma desapareció..

Veinte minutos más tarde y con Bella con la boca llena de magdalenas; Alice, bebiendo su segundo zumo, y Rose, con un té que Renée sirvió para todas; esperaron ansiosa a que Charlie acabara de contestar el teléfono..

- Si, claro, …os tendré informados…. Si, están bien… hasta luego…- respondía antes de cortar la llamada.- En fin chicas, soy todo vuestro. ¿A qué se debe vuestra visita? ¿no teníais clase hoy? - les preguntó con la ceja levantada..

- Esto….verás, papá…- comenzó balbuceando Rose..

Alice tragó sonoramente otro sorbo de su zumo y Bella, tratando de tragar lo antes posible acabó atragantándose.

- ¿Que pasa hija?, ¡cuéntame! - le animó Charlie con amabilidad aunque por dentro llevaba la procesión..

- Papá, antes que nada, quiero que sepa que esto ha sido un lamentable accidente, nosotras creíamos que..

- Rose, me asustas, ¿qué pasa? - fingió preocupación aunque en el fondo estaba deseando que desembuchara ya…

- Papá, lo que Rose trata de decirte, es que…- Esta vez fue Alice la que se pausó apretando el vaso de zumo entre sus manos…

- ¿Qué, qué quiere decirme? - inquirió desesperado..

- Que estamos embarazadas…- Soltó Bella de repente dejando un silencio sepulcral tras de ella…

- Em… em…¿embarazadas? - musitó Charlie, aunque ya sabía la noticia, el oírla de la boca de sus niñas era aún más doloroso…- ¿cómo es posi…

- Lo siento papá, te juro que yo no quería, yo me he cuidado, hemos sido responsables…- gimoteaba Bella que había corrido hasta el lugar donde estaba sentado su padre y poniéndose de rodilla, dejaba caer su cabeza en su regazo..- lo siento papá, se que te hemos decepcionado, lo siento , lo siento…

Rose y Alice junto a su madre no pudieron evitar emocionarse al ver la escena y Charlie, con su pequeña llorándole desesperada, no pudo más que sentirse triste por lo mal que su pequeña lo estaba pasando. Claro que había sido responsable, pero ellas no tenían culpa de que ese producto estuviese defectuoso, pensaba en su interior..

- Bella, mi pequeña - susurró acariciando su cabello castaño.- ¿cómo sucedió? ¿es que no os hablamos de los medios anticonceptivos hija? - le preguntó para disimular.

- Pero al parecer, nos han recetado uno defectuoso papá - intervino Rose, que acercándose y arrodillándose junto a su hermana, miró a su padre con tristeza. - Lo siento papá, nunca quisimos darte este sufrimiento..

- Papá…- dijo esta vez Alice que imitando a sus hermanas también se arrodilló, como cuando eran pequeñas y él les contaba un cuento mientras ellas, arrodilladas, lo escuchaban con devoción…- sabemos que te hemos decepcionado, pero seremos responsables papá, nos haremos cargo de estos pequeños que quieren venir a la vida..-dijo eso con tanto amor que Renée no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y sentada en el brazo del sillón acarició su cabello cariñosamente..

- Sabemos que os haréis cargo hija, pero estos niños tiene unos padres, ¿dónde están los chicos? - les preguntó hábilmente su padre..

- Qué… lo chicos, esto… ellos….- balbuceó Rose incorporándose a la par que Alice y esta seguida de Bella. A ver como salían de esta...

- Porque los chicos se harán cargo, ¿verdad? - les interrogó esta vez con severidad..

- Papá…yo…- dijo Bella con voz trémula.

- ¿Tú..? - la incitó a seguir…

- Edward y yo hemos discutido y ….lo hemos dejado..

-¡Qué! -exclamó Charlie simulando un enfado..- Eso es inadmisible, ahora mismo estoy llamando a Carlisle para que haga venir a sus muchacho…

- Pero papá, no los puedes obligar, ellos, ellos, no quieren tener hijos - intervino Alice con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos..

- Estas muy equivocada hija, ellos son tan responsables como vosotras, porque supongo que ellos son los padres, ¿no? -indagó Charlie por si acaso..

- ¡Papá! - gritaron las tres sintiéndose insultadas.

- Pues entonces ¿cuál es el problema?; habéis dicho que seréis responsables ¿verdad? - les preguntó atravesándolas con los ojos…

Las tres asintieron con la cabeza…

- Pues no hay más que hablar, en dos semanas os casáis…

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! -Esta vez el grito fue ensordecedor, tanto, que Renée se encogió de la impresión…

- ¡Estas loco papá!, no nos puedes obligar a casarnos…- le reprochó Alice al borde de otro ataque de ansiedad, - Ay no... ay no...yo...creo que... Bella...- musitó antes de que Bella se percatara de la situación y la agarrasé antes de que se desvaneciera en el suelo. Rose, apesar de que al igual que sus hermanas estaba que ardía de ira, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al verla.

- Alice, cariño,¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Renée con preocupación, la cara de Charlie también denotó cierto temor, pero al ver el gesto de Rose se envaró de nuevo...

- Si...creo que si...- dijo ésta cuando Bella la ayudó a sentarse..

- Papá, Alice tiene razón, no puedes obligarnos... - continuó diciendo Rose.

- Claro que puedo, y lo haré, ningún nieto mío nacerá fuera de el núcleo de su familia - sentenció sin vacilar..

- Pero...pero…. Yo no… yo soy muy joven para casarme, yo…-balbuceaba Bella llevándose la mano a la cabeza costumbre que había adquirido de Edward..

- Eso haberlo pensado antes - le reprochó su padre..

- Charlie…- esta vez le reprendió Renée a él..

- No Renée, no la defiendas, si tan adulta ha sido para mantener relaciones con su novio, adulta será para aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos..

-Pero nosotras los hemos dejados, ¿cómo vamos a decirles ahora que se tienen que casar con nosotras ? - gritó Rose alterada. - Eso es obligarlos, nos odiarán por eso…

- Si son hombres como deben de ser, aceptarán sus responsabilidades; y con respecto a ese odio, si habéis procreado a un hijo, no creo que os odiéis tanto… - también les reprochó taladrándolas con los ojos..

- Pero esto no puede salir bien, él no quiere un hijo, no lo querrá aunque se case conmigo - dijo Bella entre lágrimas…

- Hija, - se acercó Renée y la estrechó entre sus brazos - ¿Quién te dice que Edward no amará a ese hijo, tanto como te ama a ti ? - le preguntó con ternura mientras acariciaba su espalda..

- Por que él lo dijo mamá, se burlaba con la idea de tener un hijo, el es joven y aún le queda tres años de carrera para poder ejercer, no es justo para él que un hijo no deseado le impida cumplir su sueño…- le contestó Bella tragándose las lágrimas…

- No seas tonta, Bella, en todo caso, él será el que decida, pero estoy segura que Edward será capaz de sacar su carrera y cuidar de vosotros -le animó la madre…

- No pienses más en él Bella, ahora piensa en ti y en tu hijo, ¿acaso quieres que tu hijo crezca sin su padre? Y Edward, ¿permitirá que su hijo crezca sin él?.. Y lo mismo os digo a vosotras dos - dijo Charlie señalando a Rose y a Alice. - Puede que hayáis tenido motivos para enfadaros con ellos, pero tanto ellos como ustedes tendréis que ser responsables, esas criatura no tienen ninguna culpa y es vuestro deber velar por ellos, como nosotros hemos velado por vosotras…

- Me obligarás hacer algo que no quiero hacer - le reprochó de pronto Bella envarándose - podemos ser responsables sin llegar a casarnos…

- Hablas desde el reproche Bella, ahora estás dolida ¿qué pasó, qué no reaccionó como esperabas o precisamente porque reaccionó como esperabas?, evidentemente los dos sois jóvenes, y la noticia le habrá llegado a él con el mismo desconcierto que te llegó a ti. Así que, no hay más que hablar… Además los chicos vienen de camino..

- ¡Qué! - volvieron a exclamar las tres..

- Que los chicos ya han hablado conmigo - les confesó. Renée se mordió el labio, sabía que esto las enfurecería…

- Esto, ¡esto es un encerrona! - espetó de pronto Rose…

En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó...

Renée se apresuró abrir y justo cuando los Cullen llegaron a la sala, Bella se levantó…

- No pienso casarme, de ninguna manera me casaré…- y dejándolos a todos impactados corrió escaleras arriba...

- Bella, Bella hija, no corras, te puedes caer… - le gritaba Renée

- ¡Ojala me cayese! - gritó desesperada mientras rompía en lágrimas y seguía corriendo hasta encerrarse en su habitación tras dar un portazo..

Edward sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies, Bella no quería casarse, ya se lo imaginaba, pero querer caerse para perder el niño… eso si que fue doloroso escucharlo..

- No se lo tomes en cuenta hijo, piensa que esta mucho más sensible…- le susurró su madre al ver la cara que se le había quedado..

- ¡Qué! No teníais bastante con pasar una noche en el calabozo, ahora también queréis obligarnos a aceptaros…- les reprochó Rose a los tres Cullen..

- Rose, cariño - le contestó Emmett tratando de acercarse a ella pero Rose levantó la mano para que callase.

- Ni una palabra más Emmett, esta bien, quieres casarte, nos casaremos, pero te aseguro que te haré la vida imposible…- le amenazó y tras taladrarlo con la mirada, abandonó la sala disculpándose…

- Rose, hija…- murmuró Esme conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Lo siento tía, ojala hubiese sido de otra manera - le contestó Rose cuando vio que Esme la seguía..

- Lo sé Rose, pero no estáis siendo justas con ellos, están arrepentidos de no haber reaccionado como esperabais, pero… respóndeme a una pregunta, ¿Cuándo te enteraste, que pasó por tu mente? - le preguntó muy acertadamente..

Rose se quedó pensativa y en el acto las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas. - Se que he sido dura tía, pero… duele saber que ellos no quieren a estos niños - le dijo tristemente…

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que nos los quieren? - le volvió a preguntar, -mis hijos os aman, a las tres, no conciben sus días sin vosotras; que son unos metepatas, pues sí, no lo voy a negar, pero ten por seguro que ninguno se casa obligado, es de ellos de quienes ha salido la propuesta…

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - le preguntó esperanzada.

- Emmett te ama Rose, y ama ese pequeño que se está formando en tu vientre. Deberías a ver visto como se enfrentó a tu padre…

- Emmett…- susurró Rose…

- Puede que el momento no lo hayáis elegido vosotros, pero un hijo es una dicha muy grande. Además… siempre te puedes vengar con tu embarazo para que obtengan vuestro perdones…

- ¿Vengarnos…?- de pronto una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en su cara..

- Solo os tenéis que poner de acuerdo para sacarlos cada dos por tres de la cama con los antojos… con eso os bastará para disfrutar de vuestra venganza…

- Tia, eres una demonia - musitó Rose con entusiasmo…

- He tenido tres embarazo, cielo, algo sé de eso - le recordó con camarería.. - además, sin contar con los cambios de humor, el mal genio, y muchas más cosas…- le siguió numerando, - Tú eres la doctora, ya sabes lo que pasa en los embarazos - le dijo sonriendo…

- Tienes razón, será divertido después de todo - le contestó sonriente….

- Habla con Bella, se que ella es la más vulnerable porque es la más joven, pero te aseguro que Edward la ama con locura y esta más que arrepentido; y el simple hecho de pensar que Bella le va a dar un hijo lo hace más que feliz. - le dijo confidencialmente. - Haz se lo saber, ahora mismo está destrozado sólo de pensar que ella estaría feliz de perderlo…- esta vez la cara de Esme se entristeció.

- Tranquila tía, hablaremos con ella…

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la casa…

- Alice yo…- intentaba de hablar Jasper que seguía con un nudo en la garganta.. Alice andaba a su lado, se la veía triste como aquella vez en la Isla y realmente se sintió un miserable por hacerla sentir así..- quiero pedirte perdón, mi vida; siento mucho como reaccioné, de verdad que lo siento; pero me costó asimilar lo que me acabas de decir, ni siquiera me diste tiempo a digerirla cuando te marchaste….

- Lo sé - dijo fríamente…- pero quiero que sepas que yo me acababa de enterar también. En ese momento, me hice la prueba en el baño…

- ¿En serio? - Alice asintió..

- Sé que es una noticia que no esperábamos, y que no saltarías de alegría pero…

- Saltar de alegría, ¡estoy pletórico ,Alice!, en el momento en que te fuiste, no hice otra cosa que imaginarme con un pequeño entre mis brazos, un pequeño tuyo y mío.. Y me sentí el hombre más dichoso del mundo…

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - le preguntó emocionada..

- Alice, te amo, y amo a nuestro hijo y quiero casarme contigo, pero de verdad, no por obligación. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa ? - le preguntó de pronto sujetando sus maos..

- Jasper…yo…- balbuceó Alice totalmente emocionada por la inesperada pregunta..

- Di que si, amor, di que serás mi esposa…- le animó esperanzado mirandándola con los ojos cristalinos.

- Si…si…- contestó finalmente ella entre lágrimas. Alguna que otra vez había soñado con el día en el que Jasper le pidiera ser su esposa, pero nunca imaginó que se emocionaría tanto...

- Oh Alice, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo - musitó antes de abrazarla y besarla con avidez…

- Pero… y Rose y Bella…ellas…- dijo Alice tras separarse de él..

- Alice, mis hermanos también están arrepentidos, tú sabes hasta que punto Edward ama a Bella, él luchará por ella, y Emmett, bueno, ya sabes como es Emmett; se ha empeñado en hacer de Rose su esposa y no va a parar hasta conseguirlo. Es Edward el que verdaderamente me preocupa, está muy tocado. Lo que dijo Bella le ha dolido y ha aniquilado la poca confianza que había ganado..

- Entiéndela Jasper, Bella es muy joven, y si tú vieras como estaba en ese baño mientras nos confesaba que estaba embarazada, lo que más le preocupaba era Edward, estaba segura que Edward no querría a su hijo, y por eso, cuando llegamos a la mesa y ella le oyó , terminó por rematarla...

- Pobre Bella, me imagino que habrá sido duro… además, realmente son jóvenes. Pero sé que Edward conseguirá que vuelva a confiar en él. El la ama tanto, y ama tanto a ese hijo, que fue el único capaz de pensar en el niño antes incluso que en ellos…

- ¿Cómo es eso ? - le preguntó intrigada..

- Cuando hablamos esta mañana con tu padre, le dejó caer que temía que Bella no quisiera tener ese hijo.

- ¡Está loco!, Bella jamás se desharía de su hijo - le cortó..

- Tú has oído lo mismo que yo, Alice, - le reprochó esta vez Jasper haciendo refernecia a lo ocurrido minutos antes en la casa.

- Eso es fruto de los nervios, esta furiosa, enfadada con el mundo; está embarazada, con las hormonas revolucionadas y encima separada de la única persona que es capaz de transmitirle seguridad, todo esto le supera, pero ella no lo decía en serio, es más estoy segura que tiene que estar arrepentida…

- ¿Estás segura de eso? - le preguntó dudoso.

- Completamente segura como que en dos semanas nos casamos…

- Uff..dos semanas, pero… aún no hemos decidido donde vivir…- dijo de pronto Jasper..

- Ah, bueno, creo que eso tiene fácil solución. - dijo con una gran sonrisa…- Tú y yo nos quedaremos en tú apartamento; Edward y Bella se quedarán en el mío; y Emmett y Rose tendrán que irse al suyo antes de la cuenta…- dijo mirándose las uñas.

- Te amo, te amo por como eres capaz de ver siempre una luz en medio de la tinieblas, tú siempre serás mi faro, Alice.. Siempre - le susurró antes de besarla…

Al medio día, Rose y Alice bajaron a almorzar y excusaron ante los Cullen a su hermana… Edward, tragando el nudo que le atoraba la garganta, permaneció atento a todo lo que en ese almuerzo se estaba decidiendo, pero con el corazón roto porque su pequeña no estaba a su lado…

- Así que, en dos semanas los papeles estarán preparados para una celebración civil, ya más adelante podremos hacer la boda por la iglesia - dijo Esme.

- Podemos hacer una pequeña celebración en mi casa, invitar a unos amigos íntimos - propuso Renée.

- No… nada de amigos, - interrumpió Edward - será una celebración íntima solo la familia. No quiero que Bella tenga que fingir más de lo que ya lo va hacer - dijo con reproche…

- Edward…- musitó su madre con el corazón encogido..

- No mamá… porque le di la palabra al tío, que si no… - se levantó y tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa, salió del comedor.

- Edward está muy dolido, y Bella estás destrozada, estos chicos van a sufrir como no arreglen sus diferencias pronto…- dijo Esme con tristeza.

- ¿Crees qué será mejor anular la boda? - preguntó Charlie con preocupación a su amiga..

- No lo sé Charlie - le contestó ella compungida.

- No..no..- se apresuró a intervenir Alice… - No se lo pongáis fácil. Ellos se aman, por eso están tan dolidos, sólo que la presión está pudiendo con ellos. Démosles la oportunidad de que convivan, será imposible que el amor que sienten no supere eso..

- Pero sentirse obligada no es una solución, Alice - contraatacó Rose…

- Sabes de más que Bella no sufre por ella, sino por lo que no quiere él.. Y él piensa igual, ¿no te recuerda algo? - dijo con un movimiento de cejas sugerente..

- Si no les dejamos solo, no lograrán limar asperezas…

- ¿Pero como la convencemos? - dijo Rose, Emmett la miró y no pudo evitar sonreírle…

- Yo hablaré con ella - intervino Charlie - Conozco a mi hija y sé que necesitará un empujoncito, siempre lo necesita…

- Es cierto papá, Bella te escuchará - Aseguró Rose..

- ¿Significa eso que tú si aceptas? - le preguntó Emmett delante de todos, con cierta esperanza de que Rose le hubiese perdonado al fin..- Contesta Rose, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?

- Si Emmett, acepto casarme contigo. Eres el padre de mi hijo ¿no?, tiene derecho a tener una familia..

- Rose, - dijo Emmett con los ojos emocionados. - no sabes cuanto me alegra saber eso - y trato de tomarle la mano…

- He dicho que acepto casarme, no confundas Emmett - y sin más se marchó..

- ¿Qué… qué ha querido decir? - preguntó al resto de la mesa que miraba a otro lado para evitar la risa…

- Pues hermanito, que me da que te va a costar un poco más su perdón - le dijo tomando la mano de Alice y besándola cariñosamente…

- ¿Y ustedes por qué están tan felices? - preguntó mirando a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados..

- Pues porque Alice si aceptó ser mi esposa, -contestó con orgullo Jasper mirando al resto de la mesa… - y si que queremos casarnos en dos semanas…

- ¡Oh, felicidades hijo!, no sabes cuanto me alegro…- le dijo Esme mientras lo abrazaba.. - Gracias pequeña, gracias por perdonarle…

- No me des las gracias tía, no seria justo, yo misma me quedé sin sangre en las venas cuando me enteré… y aunque Rose se haga la dura, se que está mas que feliz de casarse contigo Emmett - le dijo mirándolo cariñosamente.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó con incredulidad.

- Te lo aseguro, si vieras con cuanto amor habla de su pequeño, y del hecho de que es hijo tuyo, sólo que ella te hará pagar que no hayas recibido la noticia con el mismo entusiasmo, pero que se casa feliz, se casa…

- Ay, gracias Alice; no sabes cuanto me ayuda saber eso…

Mientra tanto, en la habitación de Bella..

- Bella, por favor, ¡ábreme! - le pedía Edward desesperado..

- ¡Lárgate!, no quiero hablar contigo - le gritaba entre lágrimas..

- Bella, mi amor, no puedes tratarme así, lo siento, siento haberme comportado como un idiota, pero yo te amo, Bella..- le seguía pidiendo perdón desesperado..

-¡He dicho que te largues!, y ni sueñes que me voy a casar contigo - le espetó desde el otro lado seguido de un ruido, algo así como el de un zapato golpeando la puerta..

- ¡Ya está bien!, me estás cansando… - le gritó apoyado de la puerta - estás actuando como una niña malcriada, estás embarazada y ese hijo que llevas es mío - le dijo luchando contra su propia frustración…

- ¿Ahora resulta qué lo quieres?, eres un mentiroso manipulador y cobarde; ¿qué, no fuiste capaz de decirle que no a mi padre, no? - le reprochó…

- Si quieres seguir pensando eso, me parece bien, piensa lo que te de la gana. Pero he dado mi palabra de que me casaría contigo, y voy a reconocer a mi hijo, y quiero que mi hijo crezca junto a su padre y a su madre, aunque está no quiera más que deshacerse de él. Y no te preocupes, que cuando nazca, ya me encargaré yo de él...tú podrás seguir haciendo tu vida si tanto te molestamos….

De pronto un silencio sepulcral le hizo estremecer.

- Bella…¿Bella, estás bien? - preguntó al rato al ver que no oía nada.

- Bella…- la llamó de nuevo pero otra vez el silencio fue todo lo que recibió - Sólo espero que no estés atentando contra la vida de mi hijo; y ahora más que nunca me casaré contigo, te tendré vigilada en todo momento. - Y dando la media vuelta y totalmente destrozado, salio de la casa no sin antes pedir a Renée que fuera a verla, no se sentía tranquilo…

- No Renée, déjame a mi - le pidió Charlie que disculpándose con el resto de la casa, subió hablar con su hija..

- Bella, hija, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - le pidió Charlie con ese timbre de voz que siempre la calmaba..

En menos de treinta segundos el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió y él finalmente terminó de abrirla.

- Mi pequeña, ven acá…- susurró abriéndole los brazos y dejando que su pequeña se cobijara en ellos. El la entendía y aunque creía estar haciendo esto por su bien, le destrozaba ver a su princesa de esa manera…

Después de un buen rato los dos abrazados. Charlie la condujo hasta la cama y como cuando era pequeña, la acurrucó entre sus brazos...

- Tranquila mi niña, veras como todo se arregla..- le susurraba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- Me ha dicho cosas horribles, él no me quiere papá, Edward no me quiere - sollozaba sin poder resistirse..

- Claro que te quiere hija, es más, te adora…- le decía tratándola de reconfortarla..

- ¿Entonces por qué me dice esas cosas? - le reprochó entre sollozos…

- Porque esta aterrado, Bella. Porque cree que te ha perdido, y junto a ti a su hijo. Porque al igual que a ti, todo esto le supera.

- Me ha dicho que se casará conmigo sólo porque te dio su palabra, y encima ahora porque quiere vigilarme - siguió diciéndole. - El piensa que voy a abortar, y eso me hace sentir peor, ¿qué clase de persona se cree que soy? - siguió sollozando..

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa, pequeña?, que a los dos os pierden las formas. - Le dijo su padre compresivamente. - Tú ni siquiera le diste opción a reaccionar... Y él, él simplemente actúa por desesperación… Cuando dijiste que querías caerte por la escalera - Bella bajó su mirada avergonzada. - Eso le dolió mucho Bella, yo sé que no lo decías en serio , que era fruto del estrés que estas padeciendo, pero él, él si lo creyó hija..

- Yo… siento lo que dije, jamás atentaría contra la vida de mi hijo - dijo Bella he inconcientemente se llevó su mano a su vientre.

- Lo sé pequeña, mira si no como ya velas por él - le dijo su padre con cariño. - Bella, acepta casarte con Edward; tú lo amas, y él te ama a ti, y ese hijo os necesita a los dos - le pedió con ternura. - No te preocupes por vuestros estudios, Carlisle y yo ya hemos hablado de eso y a parte Edward y tú tenéis becas que os ayudaran. Nosotros estaremos con vosotros, a mi nieto no le faltará de nada.

- O nieta - le interrumpió Bella con una pequeña sonrisa- pero es injusto papá, aún nos queda varios años.

- No te digo que vaya a ser fácil, porque no lo será, pero el amor puede con todo Bella, y cuando tengas a tu pequeño entre tus brazos y al hombre que amas a tu lado, te sentirás la mujer más dichosa del mundo…

-¿Realmente lo piensas? - le preguntó mientras su pecho se contraía por los espasmos provocados por el llanto..

- A tu madre y a mi no nos fue mal - le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa…- nosotros sabemos como os podéis sentir, además, por el pequeño no os apuréis, en cuanto Esme y Renée supieron que serían abuelas, comenzaron a planear irnos a vivir todos a Seattle, y venir para vacaciones…

- ¿En serio haríais eso? - le preguntó esperanzada. Sin duda tener el apoyo de sus padres allí les vendrían muy bien..

- Tenlo por seguro princesa, además, no quiero perderme un sólo día de mis nietos. ¡Lo que me voy a divertir! - le dijo besando el tope de su cabeza..

- Gracias papá, eres muy comprensivo..

- No me las des hija, aquí estoy para cuando me necesites. Confió en ti princesa. - Bella no pudo contenerse y se abrazó fuertemente a su padre..

- Te quiero papá…

- Yo también te quiero mi pequeña princesa…- le dijo con cariño.- Entonces, ¿aceptarás? - le preguntó esperanzado..

- Lo haré, pero es él el que no querrá casarse de buenas, siento mucho haberlo dañado…- dijo con tristeza.

- Siempre puedes pedirle perdón. - intercedió su padre..

- Eso ni lo sueñes…- dijo cortándole. Charlie sonrió al ver con los cambios de humor que tendría que lidiar el joven Cullen. -… con las barbaridades que me dijo, éste me tendrá que pedir perdón de rodillas - le dijo cruzándose de brazos…

- Ay Bella, Bella, mira que eres terca…- le dijo levantándose de su cama..- Entonces puedo decirles a todos que aceptaste - le volvió a preguntar..

- Esta bien, pero no quiero verlo hasta el día de la boda, con los nervios como los tenemos, seguramente acabemos haciéndonos más daño…

- Como quieras…

- Papá… cuando se lo digas a él, podrías decirle que acepté sólo porque esté tranquilo de que no le haré daño a su hijo…

- Bella…- refunfuñó Charlie…- así no se arreglan las cosas..

- Papá, sé que me casaré con el hombre al que quiero, pero realmente me siento muy dolida por como está actuando. Déjame aunque sea castigarlo de esta forma… que piense que me caso obligada por lo que me dijo, ya después le haré cambiar de opinión…- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa..

- ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor?

- Sin duda..

Dos semanas más tarde en el juzgado de paz de Forks.

- ¡Bella! - le gritó Alice horrorizada… - ¿no puedes estar hablando en serio?, es tu boda, ¡no puedes casarte en vaqueros!...

- Puedo y lo haré… - sentenció subiendo la cremallera del mismo…

- Déjala Alice, no ves que es más terca que una mula, ya se lamentará cuando vea las fotos…

- Fotos, ¿qué fotos? - dijo Bella de pronto..

- Pues las que encargó mamá…- contestó Rose…

- ¡Mierda! Debí pensar en eso… - musitó más para sí..- En fin, de igual forma, es mi pequeña venganza, quiere una boda, pues la tendrá… eso si, con la novia vestida de calle…

- Eres de temer Bella… tus hormonas te hacen más maléfica aún…- le reprochó Alice.

Veinte minutos más tarde; los tres novios, enfundados en sendos traje de chaqueta, llegaron junto a los padrinos y después de saludar al juez, esperaron pacientemente a que llegaran las novias…

En primer lugar apareció Alice, con un sencillo traje de color marfil, de palabra de honor y que llegaba sobre las rodillas. Lucia una sonrisa radiante y cuando llegó a lado de su Jasper, se quedó mirándolo con devoción. Tanto Emmett, como Edward los miraron con envidia..

Unos minutos después apareció Rose ataviada con un traje rojo chillón, con un escotazo de vértigo y que se amoldaba a su figura hasta por debajo de las rodillas..

- Madre del amor hermoso… - musitó Emmett pegándole un golpe en el pecho a Edward, éste rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Rose, en vez de quedarse mirando a su hermano, le guiñó el ojo al juez, que resultaba ser un hombre de unos cuarenta años..

Pero su corazón comenzó a tronar al ver que Bella no aparecía. Justo cuando ya pensaba que Bella simplemente no aparecería, la imagen de la mujer de sus sueños se hizo presente. No pudo evitar sonreír negando con la cabeza al verla vestida con unos vaqueros y una camisa con el hombro izquierdo descubierto de color azul… por supuesto con sus cabellos suelto y con un brillo especial en sus ojos…

Bella, al llegar a la sala, se sintió un poco cohibida, sobretodo por la extraña mirada que le dedicó el juez, pero sólo le bastó mirar una vez a Edward para que todos esos nervios que tenían se disipara… Ella llegó a su lado y sin mediar palabra se giró para encarar al juez.

No pudo evitar mirar hacia su derecha y ver a su padre, que emocionado, veía como sus pequeñas dejaban el nido para formar el suyo propio, pero con la satisfacción de que las dejaba en buenas manos.

El acto fue muy rápido. Todos aceptaron cuando el Juez les preguntó, alguna exhibiendo más su entumíamos, otra, disfrazándolo y la última tratando de ocultarlo..

Y así, media obligadas media encantadas, se unieron en matrimonio a los hombres de sus vidas…

Pero esto no hacia más que empezar. Como no les había dado tiempo de arreglar lo de los apartamentos. Los Cullen y los Swan les regalaron a los tres la luna de miel, por separado; así… mientras los chicos se tomaban unos días para disfrutar, perdonarse o hiciesen lo que les viniesen en gana; ellos se quedaban para tener a punto los apartamento a su vuelta…

- ¡Dios, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Nos vamos a México! - gritó Alice entusiasmada abrazada a Jasper que no podía borrar la sonrisa estúpida de la cara..

- Ay Dios, que nervios… -musitaba Rose mientras Emmett habría el sobre.

- Oh, Gracias papá, ¿suegros? ; muñeca, ¡nos vamos a Las Vegas! - gritó Emmett con entusiasmo.

- Vuelve a decirme muñeca y te tiro del avión, anormal -le amenazó Rose señalándolo con el dedo..

- Toma hijo, este es vuestro regalo…- dijo Carlisle a Edward extendiéndole un sobre...

- No debisteis molestaros, tampoco es que sea una gran cosa - se apresuró a decir Bella quitándole importancia al hecho de casarse. Aunque en el fondo no era más que una pantalla para ocultar su entusiasmo…

- Es cierto papá, no debisteis molestaros…-dijo Edward secundando a Bella mientras abría el sobre, no es que se hubiesen casado en los mejores términos, aunque él contaba con hacerla cambiar de opinión… pronto…- ¡Las cataratas del Niágara! -exclamó sin poder evitarlo..

- ¡Dios! Es…es, gracias - dijo emocionada Bella abrazando a Esme. Siempre había querido ir allí, de hecho, era uno de los destinos que tenía fijados para hacer en los próximo tres años.

- Oh, me alegro que os guste, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho, hijos míos - le dijo Esme abrazándolos a ambos, provocando de esa manera que ellos mismos se rozase. Inmediatamente, esa corriente que les sacudía cada vez que se tocaban, los hizo estremecer a los dos, ¡cuánto se estaban echando de menos!, pero cuantas cosas que aclarar todavía...

- Gracias, es realmente fantástico mamá - le dijo Edward emocionado. Sabía que para Bella ese era un sueño y se sentía más que feliz de poder disfrutarlo con ella…

Después de un almuerzo familiar donde trataron de festejar la boda triple, cada pareja se despidió para tomar su vuelo.

Ahora empezaba otra etapa, ya estaban casados, y aunque no todos lo estaban en los mejores términos, tanto los Swan como los Cullen, deseaban que esas lunas de miel sellaran con broche de oro la vida de sus hijos y sus respectivas parejas; y los devolvieran llenos de dicha para esperar con amor… la venida de los nuevos miembros de la familia…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA

¡Ay Dios!, la que se nos viene…¡las lunas de miel!.. Baba ( aviso, las que tengan el kit de "la chica…", igual pueden reutilizar el babero, las que no, pues háganse de uno….jajajajajajaja)

**Agradecimientos.**

A Vale; julesgomez ; Pilar ralip ;A BellaCullen Cris Chocolet Frappuccino ;madaswan; Laura Castiblanco ; Paolastef ; Jos WeasleyC ; jupy ; bella masen mckrty ;Pretty in the Sky; lexa0619 ; Hermione-Malfoy35 ; Fran Cullen Masen ; yasmin-cullen ; Dreams Hunter ; Paaameeelaaa ; beluchiss ;BlackCullen; Sky Lestrange ; kalitw ; Sarah-Crish Cullen ; Mrs Black UbT ; EdithCullen71283 ; DCullenLove ; AprilNayaBlue13; ThoraPoison ; bellaliz ;tita angel30 ; Pacita Delitah Cullen ; Ambarnena ; Saha Denali ; SerenitySey ; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; claudia cullen xD ; mmenagv ; NuRySh ; Angel of the Dark Night ;Tandr3a29 ; Pam Malfoy Black ; annabolena ; Areli Pattirson ; Vilma Gomez ; Yeya Cullen ; Idta ; Aiiram ; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen ; Miss Variete ;Bea The Dark Angel ; Cullen Vigo ; Milhoja ; dama89 ; Annalice ; MyGypsyPauletta ; cremita ; aleCullenDarcy ; Elyta ; Sayuri1980 ; Angeles Nahuel ; PameHaleMcCarthyCullen **; **ShiningSmile ; AliCeSakurita ; klaxi ; EdbEll CuLLen ; alirose19 ; Twistofcrazy ; BETTY CULLEN ; mariclau ; roscidius cullen ; lizitablackswan ; Iare ; Bertlin ; MaRiie CulleN WaaYlaanD ; Elisita ; Luz Cullen Chiba ; Julimuliluli De Cullen ; Lyhaane 'Swan ; Rossy04 ; WeRa CuLleN ; calimacullen ; MaxiPau ; SalyLuna ; ROSA MASEN CULLEN ; Nessa610 ; ivelita cullen ; est cullen ; Ginegine ; vivi S R ; Kady Cullen Pattinson Belikov ; camila johana cullen ; EdwardKaname ; PattyQ ; darky1995 ; ROBYKRIS ; Angie Masen ; daniielacullen ; isabellamarie18 ; nyssaCullen fati21 y maddycullen, gracia preciosas, espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. Me he divertido a morir con vuestros rr… sois lo mejor; gracias por vuestro apoyo. Y bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras que se unen a este nuevo aquelarre..ajajajja…¡ahhhh ,me encanta!

Gracias también por todos los favoritos, alertas y a todas mis lectoras silenciosas; un beso chicas, espero que la estéis disfrutando…

Luz Cullen Chiva; cielo, creo que tienes lo pm deshabilitado, no he podido contestar tu rr.. Pero me alegra que te gustara..

A las que no tenéis cuenta, pues tampoco os puedo contestar, pero que sepáis que me los he leído..gracias por vuestros rr…

¡Reques! Otro capi más… espero que os guste… Os quiero a rabiar. ¡Vale!…mil gracias por soportar cada noche a una loca como yo, y por fomentar mis ideas… Eres un gran aliciente para mí, mi conejillo de indias preferido. :* ( ¬¬ ...¿eso sonó raro?)

Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado y ya saben, si nada me lo impide, intentaré subir un nuevo capi el próximo miércoles…¡HASTA ENTONCES!

Os quiero...Un besazo a todas…

/(^_^)\saraes.


	4. Chapter 4 Luna de miel o luna de hiel

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola preciosas!, aquí estoy de nuevo y espero que estéis preparadas para lo que se nos avecina….(baba)…<p>

Por cierto, recuerden que este minific es rated M. Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. Lean bajo su responsabilidad... eh!.

* * *

><p>¡Disfrútenlo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. ¿Luna de miel o luna de hiel?<strong>

**- **¿Lo llevas todo? ¿El acido fólico, las pastillas para los vómitos, ropa interior sexy? - preguntó Rose a Bella mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto de Seattle cogidas del brazo hasta donde estaban reunido el resto.

- ¡Rose! - exclamó Bella con cara de pocos amigos. - No se tú pero yo me la pienso pasar visitando las cataratas y todo las atracciones que ofrece..

- ¡Vamos, Bellita! ¿ni si quiera vas a provechar la noche de bodas? - le preguntó haciendo un gesto sugerente con las cejas…

- Hum….¿no? - le contestó categóricamente. - Por si no lo recuerdas estoy enfadada con él, no me voy a tirar a sus brazos en la primera de cambio.

- No seas tan dura, Bella. Siempre puedes vengarte disfrutando de una apasionante noche de bodas, y cuando se relaje…¡zas! El azote - le dijo con un brillo maléfico en los ojos…

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó con curiosidad mientra a lo lejos veía a Edward junto al resto del grupo mirando a qué hora y cuál era la puerta de embarque para su vuelo.. No pudo evitar que el estomago se le contrajese, ¡se había casado! Y, aunque aparentemente lo hacía obligada, estaba más que encanta de que Edward fuera su marido… Eso sí, no pensaba ponerle las cosas tan fáciles, se las tendría que currar un poquito…

- Pues, tú déjale pensar que le has concedido tu perdón, y de camino lo disfrutas… y por la mañana, intenta levantarte antes que él, si es que puedes, y te largas sin decir ni mú..

- Pero Rose, eso le preocupará…- dijo Bella preocupada..

- ¿Y..? - le contestó ella con otra pregunta, - Tú ese día ve a disfrutar de las maravillas del Niágara, que te busque, o que te espere y cuando regreses… bueno, ya sabrás tú cuando regreses como te las apañas..

- Ah… Roselie Swan, eres un demonio, pobre mi cuñado - dijo llevándose la mano al pecho…

- Cullen, querida, Rosalie Cullen - la corrigió orgullosa..

- ¡Tu está encantada! - la acusó…

- Y tanto, querida Bella, esta noche no pienso dejarlo ni respirar, eso sí, después de tenerlo como esclavo todo el día. Observa y aprende, pequeña - dijo casi llegando a ellos.

- ¿Bueno qué, ya sabes por dónde tenemos que embarcar o tengo que buscar un asistente?, lo digo porque he visto a uno que está buenísimo allá atrás - preguntó Rosalie a su esposo con aire despreocupado mientras a Emmett parecía que le iba a explotar la cabeza..

- Para tu información, mi querida esposa - le contestó él con voz acerosa.. - nuestra puerta de embarque es la 7 y déjate de asistentes, que conmigo ya te digo que te sobra… igual no das la talla…

- ¡Uuuuhhh! - Exclamaron Bella y Alice sin poder evitarlo; ese abucheo es lo que hacían siempre que discutían con ellos antes de que se reconciliaran en la isla..

Rose se cuadró de hombros y poniéndose a su altura, y tan cerca de su boca que casi podía rozar sus labios, susurró sin titubear un ápice:

- Ignoraré lo que acabas de decir, porque si de lo que hablamos es de tallas, digamos, por decirlo de algún modo… - se separó para mirarse las uñas - no tienes el record de las que he conocido..

- Asssshhhhh…- sisearon los otros Cullen ante la insinuación que Rose acababa de hacer. Emmett tragó en seco, y no por lo perturbado que lo había dejado tener sus labios a escasos milímetros, después de dos semanas de sequía, sino por rematarlo atentando contra su miembro viril; su querido, admirado y adorado miembro viril, que lo dejó con la garganta seca…

- Y ahora, querido esposo, - continuó Rosalie con su tiro de gracia,- toma mis maletas, que si no me equivoco… en menos de diez minutos tenemos que abordar…- lo miró con una ceja arqueada. - ¿o eres tan poco hombre qué dejarás qué tu esposa embarazada cargue con todo?

Bella y Alice trataban de amortiguar la risa mientras los hermanos Cullen abrían los ojos de par en par esperando la respuesta del hermano… Respuesta que nunca llegó, ya que Rosalie se adelantó y abrazó a sus hermanas para despedirse provocando que éste, automáticamente, comenzaran a cargar con su maleta y las tres que llevaba ella más el neceser, a parte de mantener los billetes de avión agarrados con los dientes…

-Bueno, espero que hayas aprendido pupila - le dijo divertida a Bella mientras la abrazaba y la besaba con cariño para despedirse. - Ya verás cuando sarga del letargo y quiera demostrarme lo equivocada que estaba - le volvió a susurrar cómplicemente.

- Eres un bicho, pero he tomado nota..- le dijo antes de besarla por última vez. - Rose, diviértete, ya me contarás a la vuelta…

- Descuida… - le dijo antes de besar también a Alice - Esposo, ¿qué, no puedes? - le preguntó para volver a burlarse mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bella.

- Mmmmh… sis quej puejoo - medio balbuceó Emmett que aún tenía la boca ocupada sosteniendo los billetes.

- Bueno chicos, espero que os comportéis. Ya nos veremos a la vuelta - se despidió también de los chicos y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Emmett, le hizo seguirla cual perrito faldero..

Bella y Alice seguían aguantando la risa mientras veían a Emmett batallar con todos los bultos mientras su hermana, como toda una diosa, balanceaba sus caderas de una manera sugerente delante de él hasta perderse al fin por la puerta número siete…

- Ni sueñes que me tratarás de esa manera, señora Cullen - le susurró Edward a Bella sobresaltándola…

- Cullen solo en papeles, querido, yo soy y siempre seré Swan, Bella Swan, no lo olvides - le corrigió con los ojos entrecerrados…

Edward le mantuvo la mirada hasta que finalmente Alice los interrumpió…

- Bueno chicos, nosotros también nos vamos - les dijo acortando la distancia entre ella y su hermana y fundiéndose en un cariñoso abrazo.

- Pásalo bien, Bella… y trata de arreglar las cosas con Edward, sería una pena que no aprovecharas ese magnífico viaje para disfrutar junto al hombre que amas - le susurró antes de besarla por última vez..

- Lo sé…- le contestó ella con los ojos humedecidos. Alice, a pesar de ser una alocada, era sin duda la que tenía mejor corazón. Ella si que había sabido perdonar a Jasper, aunque en su favor, Jasper también había sabido ganarse el perdón de ella.. - Sólo le haré sufrir un poquito, aunque, estoy segura que él tampoco me lo pondrá fácil, ya sabes como es…- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa..

- ¿Te alegras? - le preguntó Alice en un susurro para que nadie las oyese..

Bella miró hacia su chico que también se despedía de su hermano y no pudo evitar que cientos de mariposas revoloteasen en su estomago. ¡Era tan guapo! Y se veía tan seguro a pesar de su juventud, que no pudo más que admitir que se sentía afortunada. Justo en ese momento él se giró a mirarla y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron supo que había hecho lo correcto, más cuando él, involuntariamente e impulsado por todo lo que ella le hacia sentir, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al haberla pillado mirándolo, lo que la hizo sonrojarse a ella antes de mirar de nuevo a su hermana, que con los ojos emocionados, fue testigo de ese momento mágico.

- Si Alice, si me alegro de haberme casado con él..

- No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso, Bella. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, y… aunque lo hagas sufrir un poquito, regresad reconciliados para que podáis enfrentaros juntos a la aventura de ser papás.

Bella le sonrió e instintivamente se llevó una mano a su inexistente tripita… momento que también pilló Edward, que emocionado, no pudo evitar sonreír esperanzado.

- ¿Ves como ella también lo quiere, Edward? - le dijo Jasper que también había sido testigo del momento. - Ella te ama, recuerda eso hermano, sólo que está muy sensible y todo esto la ha superado un poco; ten paciencia, y en cuanto tengas la oportunidad, déjale claro que la amas a ella y a vuestro bebé, es lo que ella necesita saber…

- Lo sé…- contestó él llevando una mano a su alborotado cabello. - Bueno, será mejor que os larguéis ya o perderéis el vuelo. Nos vemos a la vuelta, que os divirtáis y cuida de mi cuñada. Aunque, tú si que eres afortunado, Alice es una gran mujer..

- Si lo soy hermano, al menos ella no es tan vengativa como las hermanas…- sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro dándole ánimo. - Y no desesperes, Bella es también una mujer excepcional, sólo dale tiempo a que ella misma digiera su nueva situación...

Después de que Jasper se despidiese de Bella y a su vez Alice de Edward, los dos desaparecieron de lo más felices a su destino dejando a la parejita a la espera de su vuelo..

- Bueno, aún falta media hora para abordar,¿te apetece tomar algo? - preguntó Edward con seriedad, pero tentativamente.

Bella reconocía que no era el mejor momento que estaban viviendo, por un lado, él la había defraudado a ella y por otro lado, ella misma lo había defraudado a él… y esa tensión se palpaba en el aire, caminaban sobre una fina línea entre el éxito o el fracaso de su relación…

- Hum… si, un zumo me vendría bien - dijo sin mucha emoción en la voz, pero dando ese pequeño paso para que él, al menos, no se sintiera tan incómodo…

Edward dejó escapar el aire, que inconcientemente había retenido y cogiendo las dos maletas que llevaban, la invitó a caminar hasta la cafetería..

- Yo puedo con mi maleta - no tardó en protestar ella, - apenas llevo algunas mudas - le dijo para molestarlo un poquito...

- Yo llevaré las maletas Bella, y no empecemos una discusión… - le dijo con voz firme. -Hazte cargo tú de los billetes - le pidió.

- Si wana, a sus ordenes - le contestó ella burlona tomando los billetes que él cargaba en una mano junto a una de las maletas. - Cuanta confianza deposita en mi..

- Bella…- pronunció su nombre a modo de advertencia.

- ¡Qué!- exclamó ella, - no me crees capaz de llevar la maleta no pensé que me creyeses capaz de hacerme cargo de los billetes - le atacó..

- Dios, dame paciencia, porque la voy a necesitar…- musitó Edward mirando hacia el techo. Bella no pudo evitar morder sus labios tratando de disimular la risa al verlo tan teatral pero enarcó una ceja cuando esté volvió a fijar la vista en ella..

- ¿A ti..?, te aseguro Cullen, que a quién más le tiene que dar paciencia, es a mí - le contestó ella y agitando los billetes, a modo de abanico, comenzó a caminar, esbozando una sonrisa, hacia la cafetería..

9 horas más tarde en un romántico hotel en la riviera Maya….

- Oh Jasper, esto es una maravilla - gritó Alice emocionada entrando en cada una de las estancias que la suite presidencial tenía, con una exquisita decoración típica maya.

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Jasper tan impresionado como ella.. Los vivos colores, la madera de los muebles, los tapices, y alfombras le daban un aire tan romántico y alegre al mismo tiempo..Tan como eran ellos, definitivamente, los papis habían elegido a conciencia..

Después de curiosear un poco y ya más calmados, Jasper se acercó a Alice que, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y canturreando felizmente, colocaba la ropa en el clóset.

-No me puedo creer que estemos casado - le susurró abrazándola desde atrás. - eres mi esposa, no me lo puedo creer- volvió a susurrar emocionado apretándola un poco más fuerte y rodeando su estomago, donde, con suavidad, comenzó a hacer circulitos.- no me puedo creer que vayamos a ser papás…

- Ni yo - susurró ella dejándose caer sobre el pecho de su recien extrenado marido, disfrutando de esas caricias, del cálido roce de su aliento, de esas suaves cosquillas que su respiración le provocaba en su cuello…

- Te he echado de menos, mucho…- volvió a susurrar mientras comenzaba a besar la piel de su cuello, - he extrañado tu calor en mi cama, - siguió diciendo sin dejar de besarla por aquí, por allá. Alice, mientras tanto, se dejaba invadir de todas esas sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba cada vez que Jasper comenzaba a acariciarla, con movimientos lentos, suaves, muy sensuales y sugerentes…

Esas dos últimas semanas, aunque ellos habían hecho las paces, decidieron no intimar más allá de los besos apasionados que se robaban; la dicha que sentían de estar juntos era ensombrecida ante la situación que sus hermanos estaban viviendo, y un poco, por solidaridad a ellos, decidieron no dejarse llevar por la pasión hasta la noche de bodas; de esa manera, también la hacía especial, y así estaba siendo...

-Yo también te he extrañado, mi amor - dijo Alice girándose de manera que quedó frente a él, - extrañé tus besos… - y se acercó hasta rozar sus labios mientras sentía las manos de su Jasper deslizarse de su espalda a su cintura y de esta a sus nalgas, para apretarlas de manera que sus cuerpos se pegaran como si fuera uno solo. - …Extrañé tu olor… - y dejando un camino de besos, llegó hasta su cuello donde inspiró profundamente para colmarse de su aroma. - …Extrañé el calor de tu cuerpo… - y diciendo eso, comenzó a desabrochar lentamente, mientras seguía besando su cuello, los botones de su camisa hasta hacerla desaparecer. Jasper profirió un gruñido cuando la lengua de Alice comenzó a recorrer su pecho, mientras sus pequeñas manos acariciaba cada una de las líneas que dibujaba su torso, - …Extrañé sentir como tu piel se estremece a mi contacto - y en ese instante toda la piel se le fue poniendo de gallina…

- Alice… - susurró Jasper mientra todo su cuerpo se despertaba ante la calidez de sus caricias, ante la sensualidad y la armonía de su voz… - …no puedo desearte más de lo que ahora te deseo - le confesó tomando esta vez él la riendas y llevando una de sus manos a su nuca, la obligó a estirar su cuello, donde se enterró sin piedad provocando que Alice comenzara a gemir de placer ante su impetuosidad y la maestría de sus caricias…

Con la misma sensualidad con la que ella comenzó a desnudarlo, Jasper continuó desnudándola a ella. Su camisa voló por los aires junto a su sujetador, dejando a su merced esos deliciosos pechos con los que se enloquecía; continuó deshaciéndose de sus pantalones para dejarla sólo y exclusivamente, con unas pequeñas braguitas, mientras él mismo se quitaba los suyos…

- Eres tan hermosa…- le susurró cuando la tomó entre sus brazos a estilo novia y con delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal, la depositaba en la cama para seguirla él, que manteniendo todo el peso sobre sus brazos, comenzó a deslizarse sobre ella provocando que sus sexos, ansiosos por ser atendidos, comenzaran a palpitar...

- Te amo... - susurró ella con la voz jadeante mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se cargaba de nuevo de esa electrificarte ola de placer. Un placer que no alcanzaría su máximo nivel hasta no estar completamente conectada con él, pero que la mantenía en una bruma de lujuria, de deseo desenfrenado, que la hizo arquearse para sentirlo más…

- Alice… - siseó su nombre al sentir como su miembro era confrontado, y totalmente enfebrecido, se deshizo de las únicas prendas que no les permitían unirse, para con una torturadora lentitud, comenzar a adentrarse en ella abrasándose con el calor de su interior. - te amo…- le susurraba mientras con la misma lentitud, comenzaba a retroceder haciéndola gemir de placer- te amo..- volvió a susurrar y de nuevo se clavó en ella , manteniéndose unos segundos para disfrutar de esa bruma de lujuria que también lo poseía…

- Oh,…Oh Dios…- gimió Alice totalmente entregada a cada una de sus arremetidas; estremeciéndose ante cada azote de placer que esa tortuosa penetración le estaba provocando; hasta que ya no pudieron más y llevados por la necesidad que los azotaba, Jasper comenzó a penetrar con más rapidez, con más fuerzas; sin dejar caer ni un solo gramo de su peso en su mujer, pero sintiéndola desde la cabeza hasta los pies; unos pies que lo abrazaban por la cintura lo que hacia las penetraciones mas profundas hasta, finalmente, acabar los dos rendidos ante un placer desbordante, una entrega total, el paraíso personal al que llegaban en cada encuentro…

- Te amo, mi vida…- susurró Jasper mientras la atraía hacia su pecho y comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.. - no se lo que hubiese hecho si te hubiese perdido Alice, nunca más me dejes así, creí que me moriría…

- Jasper…

- Promételo Alice, no te vayas sin hablar conmigo, aunque me cueste reaccionar - le pidió avergonzado..

- Esta bien amor, lo tendré en cuenta…- le contestó ella divertida pero comenzó a bostezar, sin duda el embarazo comenzaba a hacer de las suya…

Jasper sonrió al ver a su hiperactiva esposa cayendo como una niña pequeña…- Sabes, soy verdaderamente afortunado. Te tengo aquí, media adormecida entre mis brazos y no puedo evitar pensar en como le estarán yendo a mis dos hermanos…

Alice se removió un poco y se apoyó de su pecho para mirarlo.

- Hombre, podría jurar que Rose se lo tiene que estar pasando de muerte - rió provocando que Jasper le siguiera - a ella le encanta mortificar a Emmett pero él es capaz de ponerla a mil, te lo aseguro…- volvió a reír con más ganas - ¿te imaginas que lo tenga esposado en la cama? - esta vez Jasper comenzó a carcajearse..

- Me lo imagino, me lo imagino, de Rose, me espero cualquier cosa…- contestó él entre risas…

- Son Bella y Edward quienes de verdad me preocupan, - susurró ella borrando su sonrisa - Bella es joven y Edward, pues Edward a veces no tiene la paciencia para una carácter como el de Bella… Aunque estoy segura que el amor que se procesan podrá con todo lo malo, ya lo verás…

- Me alegro que tú no seas tan vengativa - le susurró él con una sonrisa y besando su frente…

- No te alegres tan pronto, cariño - le interrumpió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Jasper la miró con recelo…

- ¿A… a que te refieres? - le preguntó cautelosamente…

- A que tú también tendrás tu castigo, mi querido esposo, - le susurró melosa antes de ponerse a horcajadas sobre él y comenzar a besarlo.

- Ah…si…- susurró él sugerente y con una carga de sensualidad en la voz…

- Ajam…- le respondió mordiendo su labio - …aprovéchate esta noche, mi amor, porque mañana…

-Mañana…- musitó Jasper sin ser conciente nada más que de los labios y del cuerpo de su preciosa esposa sobre él…

- Mañana me llevarás todo el día de compras, quiero recorrer todas la boutiques de la riviera….

- ahhh….- trató de quejarse él pero ella se apresuró a tomar sus labios y fundiéndose en ellos, comenzó a deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de Jasper, hasta que esté no pudo resistir más y la tomó de nuevo.

Si el precio que tenia que pagar por compartir su vida con tan extraordinaria y apasionada mujer, era ir de compras al día siguiente, con gusto lo pagaría; la llevaría a tantas tiendas, que ella misma le imploraría que regresaran al hotel…

Mientras tanto, en un romántico hotel de Las Vegas…

- Es espectacular, Emmett…¡ven, mira que vistas! - le pidió Rose desde la terraza de la Suite.

- Iré cuando termine de dejar todas estas malditas maletas en la habitación - se quejó él mientras seguía cargando con ellas..

Rose no pudo evitar reír por lo sumiso que se estaba portando, aunque ya comenzaba a dar señales de estar perdiendo la paciencia, algo que ella esperaba con entusiasmo...

- Avisa si necesitas ayudas, igual tus músculos solo están de adorno - se burló ella y desde el interior de la habitación se escuchó un gruñido.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que llevas en esas maletas, Rose?, vamos a estar dos semanas no nos quedamos a vivir - le dijo él cuando llegó por fin a la terraza…

- Pues… mis vestidos, mis zapatos… en fin, todo lo que una mujer necesita…

De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

- Vaya, ¿quién será…?- preguntó Rose asombrada mientras comenzaba a masajearse la nuca, sin duda, el viaje le estaba pasando factura…

- Yo voy a ver quién es. - se ofreció él pero antes se acercó a ella…- Estás cansada… - le susurró muy cerca de su cuello lo que la hizo estremecer…- ¿por qué no te das una ducha mientras yo miro que quieren…?

- Oh si, una ducha me vendrá de maravilla…- le contestó ella, que por un momento, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que la cercanía de Emmett le provocaba esperando que él acortara la distancia y de una vez comenzara a acariciarla…

- Ve entonces - dijo de pronto separándose de ella - voy a pedir también algo al servicio de habitaciones, ¿quieres algo en especial? - le preguntó dejándola con la miel en los labios...

- Vaya Emmett, que amable estás… - le dijo con ironía sintiéndose frustrada. Pero él, sonriendo satisfecho por tenerla como a él le gustaba, ansiándolo, caminó hacía la puerta como si nada mientras oía como ella murmuraba algo y se metía al fin al baño…

Rose no tardó en desnudarse y meterse en la impresionante ducha donde dejó que el agua caliente desentumeciese su cansado cuerpo y la relajase, aunque no dejaba de darle vueltas a la actitud de Emmett. ¿Se habría enfadado?, se preguntaba mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo entreteniéndose sobre su vientre plano; claro, seguro era eso; se contestaba ella misma con cierto temor, aunque le asombraba el auto control que estaba teniendo… Ella siempre había sabido seducirlo, y a pesar de que se burlaba en cuanto tenía ocasión de él, también se la pasó provocando situaciones en las que se rozaban accidentalmente.

Pero de pronto, el tacto de otras manos sobre su piel la sobresaltó…

- ¿Pensabas ducharte sin mi? - le preguntó Emmett con la voz ronca pegándose a ella desde atrás…

Rose cerró los ojos en el acto y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras sentía todo su cuerpo despertar ante esa simple caricia…

- A decir verdad, pensé que no vendrías…- le contestó sinceramente…

- Nadie me reta como lo has estado haciendo tú todo el día y queda impune, cariño, quieres comprobar si doy la talla….- y con un sutil movimiento, hizo que notara su erección con su trasero…

- Mhhh…- gimió Rose dejando caer su cabeza contra el pecho de él mientras sentía como las manos de Emmett comenzaba a ascender desde su vientre hasta sus pechos y los abarcaba deliciosamente haciéndola vibrar…

- Adoro tu cuerpo Rose…- musitaba en su oído mientras seguía masajeándola…- eres una diosa para mí…

- Mmmmhh…- gimió de nuevo Rose, cada segundo que pasaba la necesidad de tenerlo crecía más en su interior…

De nuevo una de las manos de Emmett abandonó el pecho y lentamente, mientras el agua los empapaba, descendió hasta llegar a su centro..

- Emmett… - su nombre brotó de los labios de Rose con admiración al sentir como él, sin dejar de acariciar y pellizcar suavemente uno de sus pechos, tanteaba con sus dedos en su sexo haciéndola retorcer de placer…- Oh si….

- Dime ahora si no doy la talla Rose…- le pidió con firmeza mientras seguía masajeando su sexo haciéndola delirar - dime si no conozco tu cuerpo como si fuera hecho sólo y exclusivamente para mi…

- Si…si…si…- gemía ella mientras seguía retorciéndose..

- ¿Si qué? - le preguntó pero esta vez dejó de acariciarla pero sin apartar sus dedos lo que la hizo gimotear…

- Si das la talla, más que la talla mi amor…- le confesó totalmente necesitada y solo eso le bastó a Emmett para hacerla girar y una vez frente a ella, estrellar sus labios con los suyos con verdadero frenesís…

- Te amo Rose… te amo…- le susurró antes de impulsarla por la cintura y hacer que lo abrazara con las piernas…- y no sabes cuanto te he necesitado…

- Y yo…- le contestó ella mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía anticipando lo que venia… ansiando que de una vez, él entra en ella y la llevara a alcanzar otro de esos espectaculares orgasmos a los que la hacía llegar…- Hazlo, Emmett, tómame, no me hagas rogártelo…

- Debería hacerlo… - le susurró llevando su labios a los pechos de Rose provocando que ella echara la cabeza hacia tras mientras él la sujetaba por las nalgas y la balanceaba provocando que sus sexos desnudos se acariciaran el uno con el otro, lo que hacía el momento mucho más excitante y necesitado - …te has portado mal conmigo.. - continuó diciéndole..

- Y tú… estamos a la par - le contestó ella pero si poder evitarlo por más tiempo fue ella la que moviéndose hizo que su miembro la penetrase provocando que los dos gimieran de puro placer….

- Oh Rose…- musitó Emmett mientras, apoyándola contra la pared, comenzó a penetrarla, deleitándose con cada uno de los gemidos que su hermosa esposa profería para él… - Recuerda esto Rose, recuerda que sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir así… - y tomándola con fuerza la llevó de nuevo a un glorioso orgasmo, otro más que demostraba que estaban echo el uno para el otro…

Emmet, después de que ambos explotaran de puro placer y acabaran de ducharse entre risas y caricias… la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Había sido un día verdaderamente extenuante y Rose, a pesar de su fortaleza, se veía bastante cansada..

- ¡Toma, Rose! - le ofreció Emmett un racimo de uvas mientras ella se acomodaba entre almohadones. - come algo, el servicio de habitaciones nos ha regalado una cesta de bienvenida..

- Gracias, de verdad que tengo hambre - contestó ella risueña.

Emmett no tardó en preparar toda una ensalada de fruta y aunque para él se sirvió una capa de champán, a ella le puso un jugo para brindar…

- Por que tengamos un matrimonio lleno de dicha y que nuestros hijos nos llenen de felicidad…- dijo Emmett antes de estrellar su copa contra la de su mujer..

Rosalie no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas al oírlo. - ¿Tú también lo quieres?…- le preguntó con un hilo de voz después de llevarse el jugo a sus labios..

- Los amo a los dos Rose, y siento que no fuera la impresión que di, sé que no estuve a la altura de lo que esperabas, pero para nada me siento forzado. Ni al matrimonio, ni mucho menos a ser papá - le dijo esto último llevando su mano a su liso vientre…

- ¿De verdad?…- preguntó insegura con las lágrimas al borde..

- De verdad mi amor, siento haberte hecho dudar de algo así…

- Oh Emmett, te amo…- le dijo ella poniéndose de rodilla para abrazarlo con fuerza.. - no sabes lo feliz que me haces..

- Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso…- le contestó él que tomándola por la cintura, la atrajo hasta besar sus labios de nuevo…

Después de otra sesión de besos apasionados, finalmente se separaron.

- Y ahora a dormir, Señora Cullen - le propuso él después de quitar la bandeja con las copas y la fruta. - debes de estar agotada y has de cuidarte, ahora más que nunca - dijo acomodándose a su lado con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro…

- No…no quiero, es nuestra noche de bodas.…- dijo intentando no bostezar pero que fue imposible de evitar. Emmett sonrió al verla y con cariño la acurrucó entre sus brazos…

- Tenemos muchos días por delante mi amor, te aseguro que haré de todas ellas, una noche de boda - le susurró besándola de nuevo…- además, - continuó diciendo una vez que se separó para respirar - estamos en Las Vegas, mi amor, mañana nos la pasaremos disfrutando de todo lo que esta ciudad nos ofrece.

- Oh si…si… me muero por ir al casino, ¿por qué iremos, no? - le preguntó entusiasmada.

- ¿Qué si iremos?, cuenta con ello preciosa, mañana quemaremos las mesas - le dijo divertido provocando que ella riera. - Pero ahora a dormir, sino, no tendrás fuerzas para seguir maltratándome mañana…- le bromeó.

- Descuida cariño, ya veré como convertirte en mi esclavo…

- Ok, -le respondió él, - yo seré tu esclavo durante el día - y apretándole sugerentemente una nalga continuó - y tu será mi esclava en la noche….

- Mmnnnhh…- gimió ella ante su caricia…- de acuerdo… creo que me voy a divertir… y mucho…- musitó ella pero de nuevo un bostezo le hizo sonrojase..

Emmett comenzó a reír al ver como cada vez le costaba más tener los ojos abierto… - Anda ven, - le dijo atrayéndola a sus brazos, - vamos a dormir que mañana será el primer día de nuestra nueva vida juntos…

Y así, los dos abrazados se sumieron en un sueño profundo y reparador y que los haría amanecer como una feliz pareja de recién casados...

Mientras tanto, en un romántico y espectacular hotel en Niágara Falls…

-¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó Bella cuando entró a la habitación y vio que desde el salón de la suite como de la habitación, tenía una panorámica perfecta de las cataratas. – no me lo puedo creer, es… es… ¡espectacular!- dijo correteando de un lugar a otro cual niña en un parque..

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan contenta, había echado tanto de menos esa sonrisa sincera y ese brillo tan especial en los ojos… Sólo esperaba que este viaje les ayudase a arreglar sus diferencias. La amaba con toda su alma y este pequeño tiempo que llevaban separados le estaba destrozando. Puede que la idea de ser padre en un principio le sorprendiera, pero en estos momentos, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo ¿Cómo pudo tan siquiera pensar que un hijo les vendría grande? Si no concebía la vida sin ella, que todo su futuro lo planeaba junto ella y para ella y que si en algún momento pensó tener hijos, era con ella con quien quería tenerlos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idota?...se lamentaba al verla mirando emocionada hacia esa maravilla de la naturaleza.

Llevado por ese sentimiento de agradecimiento por de tenerla de nuevo, se fue acercando a ella y sin poder evitarlo, la tomó por la cintura abrazándola desde la espalda. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentirla, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan delicada y toda suya. Tal era la necesidad que sentía de tenerla entre sus brazos que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para retener en su memoria cada escalofrío que le recorrió al sentirla..

Bella, que por unos minutos se había olvidado por completo de que Edward estaba allí con ella, se sobresaltó cuando sintió las manos de Edward abrazándola. Y aunque no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir su calor, pues llevaba más de dos semana ansiando sentir sus brazos, se obligó a envarase. No podía flaquear a la primera de cambio, realmente se sentía dolida; y no sólo por obligarla a casarse, sino por el hecho de hacerla sentir tan culpable; porque sí, en realidad ella se sentía culpable de que se vieran así; era ella la que había fallado, aunque hubiese sido involuntariamente y fueron sus desafortunados comentarios lo que la hacían sentir así.

- ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo? – Dijo Bella tratando de sonar firme, aunque por dentro tenía el corazón a punto de estallarle.

- Bella….- musitó entristecido Edward al sentir la frialdad que de pronto había adquirido su cuerpo. – Por favor… acaba ya con eso…- le pidió..

- Aparta tus manos de mi, Edward – le pidió ella obligándose a ella misma a no ceder. En su interior, se libraba una encarnizada batalla; por un lado, el deseo ansioso de echarse a sus brazos y llorar; llorar por todo lo que le estaba pasando, llorar por sentirse tan culpable, llorar porque hubiese preferido que esto ocurriera en el momento adecuado y no forzado por una realidad que ninguno había buscado; pero por otro lado, la rabia de verse obligada a esa situación y que él hubiese accedido por el simple hecho de sentirse responsable.

- Bella, no seas así, no puedo seguir así… – le rogó él aferrándose más aún a su pequeño cuerpo, pero Bella se comenzó a sentir asfixiada, no podía ni quería ceder y retorciéndose apretando los dientes, acabó zafándose de él para encararlo..

- Y que esperabas Edward, ¿qué es lo quieres?, ¿qué me tire a tus brazos, que corra a complacerte?, estas muy equivocado si piensas que un papel firmado va a cambiar lo que estoy sintiendo…- le dijo sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de ella, sin duda su estado emocional no era el más adecuado para enfrentar ese momento tenso…

- Pensé que sería cuestión de tiempo, Bella, entiendo que estés enfadada, pero ya es hora de hablarlo, sabes que no quise decir lo que oíste, ni siquiera pensaba que eso pudiera ocurrir – trataba de justificarse Edward viendo como ella lo miraba con tanta rabia…

- ¿Y que piensas Edward, que para mi es plato de gusto?, ¿has llegado a penar qué pasaba por mi cabeza antes de tener que escuchar de tus propios labios lo que un hijo supondría para tí?...¿Lo has hecho?...- le espetó sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse de sus ojos..

- Bella, mi amor no llo..- trató de abrazarla de nuevo pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás impidiéndolo.

- No quiero esto Edward, no quiero que vengas a consolarme; querías casarte, estamos casados, ya has cumplido, tendremos este hijo y tú y mi padre pueden estar tranquilos, pero no me pidas nada más, al menos… no ahora…- y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, fue hacia la habitación y tomó con rabia unas almohadas y unas mantas del closet…

Edward que por un momento se había quedado petrificado ante su discurso, caminó tras ella…-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó con dureza al ver como ella tomaba todas esas cosas y caminaba hacia el salón..

- Pues lo que ves, no pienso compartir la cama… dormiré en el sofá..- le dijo llegando al salón.

- Estas loca, Bella… ¡deja eso ahora mismo! – le dijo él caminando y aferrándose a las almohadas para arrebatárselas..

- No pienso dormir contigo – le gritó ella… - si quieres celebrar una noche de bodas, busca con quién celebrar en otra parte – le espetó enfurecida mientras se bebía las lágrimas..

- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, no me esperaba esto de tí Bella, - le dijo soltando las almohadas de malos modo y llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz..- ¿es eso lo que piensas, que sólo busco acostarme contigo…?- su voz sonaba totalmente decepcionada. – Está bien, deja las cosas ahí, yo dormiré en el sofá… - y dándose la media vuelta caminó hasta la habitación y tomó una chaqueta…

Bella, que sentía como si todo su interior fuera a explotar, miró atónita como él caminaba hacia la puerta..

- Edward…- musitó sin apenas sonido al ver como él se iba..

- No te preocupes Bella, no te obligaré ni a que soporte mi presencia – le dijo antes de cruzar la puerta y salir totalmente destrozado de la habitación donde se suponía tenía que estar disfrutando de una apasionada y romántica noche de boda con la mujer a la que amaba…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA

OK! No se vale matar a la autora, aunque sé que más de una ya lo está pensando..ajajajjajaj, pero chicas….la relación entre estos dos cabezotas necesitaba un capítulo íntegro ¿no creen?…Así que…. Para el próximo capítulo sabremos que ocurre con estos dos tercos…(suspiro)

**Agradecimientos.**

A Vale; julesgomez ; Pilar ralip ;A BellaCullen Cris Chocolet Frappuccino ;madaswan; Laura Castiblanco ; Paolastef ; Jos WeasleyC ; jupy ; bella masen mckrty ;Pretty in the Sky; lexa0619 ; Hermione-Malfoy35 ; Fran Cullen Masen ; yasmin-cullen ; Dreams Hunter ; Paaameeelaaa ; beluchiss ;BlackCullen; Sky Lestrange ; kalitw ; Sarah-Crish Cullen ; Mrs Black UbT ; EdithCullen71283 ; DCullenLove ; AprilNayaBlue13; ThoraPoison ; bellaliz ;tita angel30 ; Pacita Delitah Cullen ; Ambarnena ; Saha Denali ; SerenitySey ; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; claudia cullen xD ; mmenagv ; NuRySh ; Angel of the Dark Night ;Tandr3a29 ; Pam Malfoy Black ; annabolena ; Areli Pattirson ; Vilma Gomez ; Yeya Cullen ; Idta ; Aiiram ; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen ; Miss Variete ;Bea The Dark Angel ; Cullen Vigo ; Milhoja ; dama89 ; Annalice ; MyGypsyPauletta ; cremita ; aleCullenDarcy ; Elyta ; Sayuri1980 ; Angeles Nahuel ; PameHaleMcCarthyCullen **; **ShiningSmile ; AliCeSakurita ; klaxi ; EdbEll CuLLen ; alirose19 ; Twistofcrazy ; BETTY CULLEN ; mariclau ; roscidius cullen ; lizitablackswan ; Iare ; Bertlin ; MaRiie CulleN WaaYlaanD ; Elisita ; Luz Cullen Chiba ; Julimuliluli De Cullen ; Lyhaane 'Swan ; Rossy04 ; WeRa CuLleN ; calimacullen ; MaxiPau ; SalyLuna ; ROSA MASEN CULLEN ; Nessa610 ; ivelita cullen ; est cullen ; Ginegine ; vivi S R ; Kady Cullen Pattinson Belikov ; camila johana cullen ; EdwardKaname ; PattyQ ; darky1995 ; ROBYKRIS ; Angie Masen ; daniielacullen ; isabellamarie18 ; nyssaCullen fati21 y maddycullen, erin swan cullen ; K2704 ; hilarycullen17 ; VictoriamarieHale ; vanezhittacullen2 ; Sieg-93 ; ObsessionTwilight16; keimasen86 y AxiisDaniiela, gracia preciosas, espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. Me alegro que os haya gustado, gracias por vuestros rr, sois lo más… ¡gracias! Y bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras que se unen a este nuevo aquelarre..

Gracias también por todos los favoritos, alertas y a todas mis lectoras silenciosas; un beso chicas, espero que la estéis disfrutando…

Y ahora, si no os importa, os recomiendo que os paséis por una nueva historia que una gran amiga está publicando. Ella es Aliena Cullen y su fic se titula: " Recuperando tu amor".El sumario lo encontraréis en su perfil. Es su primera historia y he tenido la suerte de conocer algo de ella y os aseguro, su trama engancha...

Bueno, ahora si me despido, siento si no alcancé a contestar todos los rr, aunque puse todo mi empeño en ello, pero si fue el caso, que sepáis que los leo todos y que los disfruto como una enana.

Un beso preciosidades y recuerden, el próximo domingo estos dos cabezotas nos harán disfrutar...ainsss(suspiro).

¡Hasta entonces! Feliz fin de semana a todas.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	5. Chapter 5 Definitivamente de miel

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas!, aquí estoy de nuevo y bueno, agradezco que sólo fueran algunas las que sucumbieran a la amenaza de agresión hacia la autora, en general todas las amenazas fueron directas a Bella..ajajajajajaja... Así que, y como lo prometido es deuda, os dejo con este capítulo que espero os haga cambiar un poquito la opinión sobre ella… ( movimiento de ceja sugestivo)<p>

Por cierto, recuerden que este minific es rated M. Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. Lean bajo su responsabilidad... eh!.

* * *

><p>¡Disfrútenlo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. Definitivamente de miel…<strong>

Al oír el portazo que Edward dejaba tras él, del pecho de Bella comenzó a brotar sollozos; sollozos entrecortados e irregulares que comenzaron a marearla…

- Ed…Edward…- musitaba mientras su corazón, más dolido que nunca, se agitaba furiosamente.

Tratando de calmarse, pues estaba apunto de tener un ataque de ansiedad, fue hacia el baño y allí, aferrada con todas sus fuerzas al lavabo, lloró con toda la fuerza y las ganas que estaba reprimiendo desde el mismo momento en el que ese maldito test le había dado la noticia de que sería mamá…

Más de veinte minutos se llevó allí descargando toda esa tensión que había acumulado en esas últimas semanas, incrementada además con la partida de Edward, ¿dónde habría ido? ¿será capaz de estar con otra mujer como ella misma le había sugerido?... Estúpida, estúpida…porque no puedes perdonarlo y ya…se reclamaba..

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, esto no se arreglaría tan fácil; ni ella estaba en condiciones de luchar y él había tirado la toalla, ahora solo quedaba tratar que la sangre no llegara al río…

Bella, tratando de serenar la ansiedad que sentía en su estomago. Pidió algo de comer al servicio de habitaciones y después de tomar un sándwich, se acostó en la cama aferrándose con fuerzas a las almohadas mientras veía las cataratas iluminadas con un sin fin de hermosas luces. Pero, aunque había soñado con este momento toda su vida, de su ojos comenzaron a brotar silenciosas lágrimas por no poder compartirlo con él, que hasta el momento, seguía sin dar señales de vida…

Edward, tras salir furioso y frustrado de aquella habitación, caminó ausente hasta que llegó a unos de los bares del hotel.

- ¿Qué puedo servirle, Señor? - le preguntó el barman.

- Un whisky doble - le contestó él sentándose en la barra y mirando ausente hacia el salón. Su ceño se frunció al ver que había una multitud de parejas bebiendo, charlando, acariciándose y mirándose como si nadie estuviera en ese lugar. Seguramente recién casados como él, pero sin duda alguna, mucho más felices…

- Aquí tiene señor - le dijo el camarero.

Edward comenzó a beber una copa tras otra tratando de anestesiar su dolor. Bella no lo quería cerca. ¿Tan dolida estaba qué no podía siquiera compartir la cama con él?, se preguntaba entre sorbo y sorbo. Hasta hacía poco más de dos semana, era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, tenía como novia a la mujer que más amaba en la vida y ahora, a pesar que esa misma mujer era su esposa, se sentía el ser más desdichado.

-¡Maldita sea! - masculló entre dientes apretando el vaso y de otro sorbo, lo apuró completamente - ¡Ponme otro! - le pidió al camarero.

- Ya se ha tomado cuatro Señor, creo que debería parar - le aconsejó el buen hombre que no hacía otra cosas que observarlo..

- No le he pedido... su opinión, haga su trabajo y... ponga otro… maldito whisky - casi le ordenó con cierta dificultad en el habla.

De pronto sintió una presencia a su lado. Pasando la vista sobre su hombro vio que una hermosa mujer se sentaba a su lado y coquetamente le sonrió…

Edward bufó y volvió de nuevo la vista al frente. - ¡Y ese whisky! - casi gritó al ver que el camarero se tardaba.

- Aquí tiene Señor - le contestó el camarero que enseguida se dispuso a servir a la señorita…

- Póngame lo mismo - le dijo ella asegurándose que al cruzar las piernas, una de ellas rozara accidentalmente el muslo de él..- Oh, perdone - se disculpó cuando Edward volvió a mirarla de reojo - creo que las sillas están demasiado cerca. ¿Sabes qué no es muy recomendable beber solo? - le preguntó tratando de entablar conversación. - Es mucho mejor si lo puedes compartir con alguien, con una mujer hermosa, por ejemplo… - dijo con una voz extremadamente sugerente.

Edward se volvió y no pudo evitar mirar de arriba a bajo a su vecina de asiento. Era sin duda una mujer hermosa, con sus dorados cabellos; sus ojos, de un enigmático gris; su piel blanca, sonrojada un poco sus mejillas y con sus protuberantes labios de un rojo pasión. Sus ojos siguieron su escrutinio y bajaron hasta anclarse en sus pechos, unos exuberantes pechos que parecían querer salirse de su ajustado TOP, que seguía abrazando su fina cintura para caer sobre sus caderas. Sus piernas, con una sensación sedosa a la vista, estaban elegantemente cruzadas dejando ver desde la mitad de sus muslos hasta un delicado tobillo del cual se sujetaba unos finos y elegantes zapatos de tacón.

Irina sonrió al ver como Edward la recorría con los ojos, y casi triunfadora volvió a cruzar las piernas.

Edward, al ver ese gesto, entrecerró los ojos. -¿No te gustas lo qué ves? - Le preguntó ella de nuevo llevándose la copa a sus labios y bebiendo de una manera sugerente. - Si quieres, yo podría hacerte compañía. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirías - le susurró llevando su mano a su hombro y acariciándolo.

Edward se estremeció, pero no precisamente de placer. En ese momento, la cara de su pequeña esposa se hizo presente y apretando de nuevo con fuerza el vaso, volvió a apurarlo de un solo trago - No necesito compañía…- dijo tajante. - ...así que no pierdas el tiempo conmigo - y dándole la espalda y casi con la lengua trabada, le pidió la cuenta al camarero..

- Pues tú te lo pierdes, cariño - le contestó ella al sentirse rechazada antes de desaparecer...

Edward miró el reloj de pulsera y verificó que llevaba más de tres horas en aquel bar, ya eran casi la una de la madrugada. Trastrabillando llegó hasta la suite no sin antes perderse un par de veces. Pero cuando finalmente entró en ella, comenzó a desnudarse antes de llegar a la habitación. Ni siquiera se molestó en ducharse, de hecho, no tenía cuerpo ni para eso, de golpe se dejó caer en la cama donde Bella dormía o al menos, disimulaba dormir.

- Buenas… noches… mi amor… - musitó Edward a duras penas expeliendo un fuerte olor a alcohol que hizo que Bella arrugara la nariz e inmediatamente comenzó a respirar profundamente.

Bella, que había estado toda la noche pensando en las miles de situaciones que podría estar viviendo Edward, se sintió francamente enferma al sentirlo llegar en ese estado. Estaba completamente bebido, lo bueno que tenía, que dudaba que en ese estado hubiese podido estar con ninguna otra mujer, al menos, es lo que esperaba, aunque cierto temor la mantenía con una sensación de vacio en la boca del estomago…

A pesar de sentirse una vez más defraudada por haberse marchado, al menos al tenerlo cerca, la hacía sentir más tranquila, pero eso no quitaba que mañana se la cobraría. Si él podía coger la puerta y marcharse cuando le viniera en gana, nada le impediría a ella hacer lo mismo…

Con ese pensamiento, por fin consiguió conciliar el sueño, y sobre las ocho de la mañana se despertó con el propósito de disfrutar de una buena excursión a las cataratas.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando en el cuerpo que dormía como un tronco a su lado. Ni siquiera notó que ella se levantaba y se le quedaba mirando. Se veía tan malditamente sexy a pesar de todo, que tuvo que esforzarse para entrar en el baño y terminar de arreglarse. Ni siquiera tuvo la preocupación de no hacer ruido, contaba con irse a pesar de que él despertara, pero ni esa satisfacción tuvo. Así que, finalmente, decidió dejarle una nota sobre la almohada. Esa sería su pequeña venganza, aunque, en el estado en el que había llegado la noche anterior, dudaba que se despertara antes de que ella misma llegara…

Y así, con cierto desazón en el estomago por dejarlo y tener que hacer esa primera visita sola, caminó hasta tomar un taxis que la dejaría en las misma cataratas…

Sobre las diez de la mañana, Edward comenzó a removerse en la cama. Un poderoso dolor de cabeza le sobrevino nada más abrir los ojos. Se incorporó un poco hasta darse cuenta de que estaba en la cama y como si lo hubiesen llamado, giró la cara hacia el lugar donde Bella dormía..

- Bella…- musitó al ver su sitio vacío. Instintivamente tocó su lado y pudo comprobar que estaba frío; Bella hacía tiempo que se había levantado. Como si tuviera un resorte, se levantó de la cama llevándose la mano a la cabeza, cuando otro fortísimo dolor le azotó..- ¡Mierda! - maldijo masajeándose las sienes mientras caminaba hacia el salón con la idea de encontrarla allí.

Pero para su sorpresa, Bella tampoco estaba. Aún con el dolor de cabeza comenzó a buscarla por la suite; el baño, la terraza, nada… Bella se había ido. De pronto un pensamiento le aterró y como una flecha fue hacía el closet para verificar que sus ropas aún seguían allí. Edward dejó escapar el aire al ver que las ropas seguían en su sitio. - Tranquilízate, Edward…- se decía a si mismo - habrá ido a desayunar, estará más enfadada aún por como te fuiste, ¡idiota! - se insultaba a si mismo...pero…¿Y si le había pasado algo?¿dónde habría ido?…

Como un loco fue en busca de su móvil. En menos de treinta segundo estaba esperando ansioso a que ella contestara pero finalmente siempre saltaba el buzón de voz…-¿Dónde te has metido? - mascullaba sintiéndose cada vez peor… Bella no podía estar haciéndole esto, ni siquiera sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba fuera ¿y si le había pasado algo? De pronto un estado de ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de él. Por más que trataba de calmarse no podía. Con impaciencia, llamó a recepción por si ella le había dejado algún mensaje, algo… Y nada.

Siguió insistiendo con el móvil, incluso pensó en salir de la habitación para ir en su búsqueda, pero eso sería una estupidez. Ella podía estar llegando al momento de el haberse ido… Definitivamente tenía que quedarse allí.

Después de tomarse un café con un sinfín de aspirinas para que le calmase el dolor de cabeza que le atizaba, se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar mirar hacia las cataratas. ¿Cómo podía estar pasándoles esto? Se preguntaba desesperado. El debería de estar con ella allí, disfrutando de su sonrisa al ver como ella disfrutaba de uno de sus sueños y no esperando impaciente a que ella llegase, con ganas de no verlo siquiera. Y encima había bebido más de la cuenta la noche anterior. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella? Se seguía preguntado con vergüenza. No era así como había pensando en su luna de miel, y no podía seguir engañándose, esto no iba a funcionar. Ella no podía perdonarle y él… él ya no podía ni quería seguir sintiéndose así. Ella, o lo ignoraba, o lo retaba, pero ninguno de los dos casos le satisfacía a él. Había llegado la hora de tomar una decisión y esa no era otra que… volver…

Bella había pasado todo el día paseando por los caminos desde donde podía disfrutar mejor de las vistas. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse triste por estar haciendo ese recorrido sola. No era así como lo había proyectado, pero el hecho de que él se macharse de esa manera y encima llegara borracho como una cuba, no le había dado otra opción. Con cierta tristeza se sentó en uno de los banco que se encontraba en el camino a descansar, se quitó el chubasquero que llevaba para no salir empapada al estar tan cerca de las cataratas y se dispuso a degustar de un perrito caliente ya que su estomago comenzaba a gruñir cual león enfurecido.

Con melancolía, vio como delante de ella comenzaban a desfilar parejas agarradas de las manos, abrazadas o besándose con cariño con la inmensidad de esa caída de agua a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué no podía ser ella una de esas parejas? Se preguntaba sintiendo un vacío en el hueco del estomago. ¿Por qué se le había torcido tanto las cosa? Si al menos tuviera a sus hermanas allí; pero no, ahí estaba… sola y sintiéndose de lo peor por no poder compartir esa vivencia con la persona que realmente quería, por culpa de su maldito orgullo.

-¿Qué vas hacer Bella? - Se preguntaba. - ¿Vas a permitir tirarlo todo por la borda por tu maldito orgullo? - se reprochaba. Ya fue idiota una vez al dejar que un mal entendido los mantuvieran separados por tanto tiempo, ¿volvería hacer lo mismo? Se reprochaba. Pero ahora no era una niña, sino una mujer, y una mujer enamorada y embarazada del hombre al que amaba. ¿Por qué no le perdonaba de una vez si lo que realmente quería es estar en sus brazos, sintiéndose amada y segura? Se preguntaba mientras silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su mejillas. Pues la respuesta era bien fácil, porque él aún no le había dicho lo que realmente quería oír. Que la amaba a ella, que amaba a su hijo y que no se sentía obligado, que es lo que realmente deseaba, estar con ella… pero… ¿no fue eso lo qué trataba decirle él anoche?, volvió a reprocharse… No, no… él sólo quería acostarse con su esposa. Pensa equivocadamente pero provocando que el dolor de nuevo hiciera mella en ella... Ni siquiera una llamada, ni una sola llamada le había hecho para saber de su paradero, que ilusa al pensar que él se estaría preocupando por ella…

Con resignación, y pensando en que su hijo no tenía porque estar sufriendo las consecuencias, se obligó a tomar el perrito junto al jugo de frutas y cuando se dispuso a tomar un clínex para limpiarse la boca, se dio cuenta de que el móvil estaba apagado…

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! - maldijo al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin batería, eran las tres de la tarde y no sabía desde cuanto el móvil había dejado de estar operativo...¿y si él había estado llamándola? Se preguntó alterada…

Con prisas, se levantó y caminó hasta la salida donde poder coger un taxis que la llevara de nuevo al hotel. En menos de diez minutos caminaba por el lobby del hotel y con verdaderos signos de fatiga llegó a la habitación…

Tomó un poco de aire para tratar de acompasar la respiración, ya que no sabía que se iba a encontrar y después de un minuto tratando de calmarse, terminó abriendo la puerta.

Nada más entrar, su estomago le dio un vuelco. Todo estaba en una relativa calma. No se oía nada. Ni las luces estaban prendidas, ni había nadie en la sala, ni en la terraza.. Con el corazón pegándole fuertemente bajo su pecho, abrió la única estancia que le quedaba por registrar, la habitación, y nada más abrirla, su corazón se apretujó más si es que eso era posible; sentado en la cama, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y los dedos enterrados en su cabello… estaba Edward.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante esa imagen tan devastadora. Edward se veía cansado, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando, incluso parecía estar adormilado. No pudo evitar mirar hacia la habitación y fue entonces que vio las dos maletas preparadas al lado de clóset..

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con un hilo de voz provocando que Edward levantara al fin la cabeza y fijara sus atormentados ojos en los de ella…

- Bella...- apenas musitó pero con un dolor infinito en su voz. Sin duda, Edward ya lo había dado todo por perdido..

- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó Bella tratando de controlar la voz al ver que él la miraba con cierto reproche..

- Pues lo que realmente querías Bella, nos vamos…- le dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el ventanal fijando la vista en la inmensidad de las aguas…

- ¿Cómo qué nos vamos? - le preguntó de nuevo.

- Dentro de dos horas tomaremos otro avión para irnos a Seattle, ya he llamado a tus padres para avisarles - dijo con voz cansada..

- Edward, yo… yo no quiero irme, ¿por qué has hecho eso? - le reprochó caminado hacía él y tomándolo por el brazo para que la mirase..

- Esto no tiene sentido Bella, no pienso seguir un segundo más con esta locura.

- Pe...pero…- trató de protestar Bella..

-Ya no merece la pena seguir discutiendo Bella. Nos vamos y punto - dijo tratando de zanjar el tema.

Bella de pronto sintió como de nuevo la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de ella… Que ilusa era al pensar que él pudiera estar preocupado. Seguramente todo era porque ayer no quiso ser su esposa en la cama y ahora que estaba fresco tomaba la decisión…

- Pues me parece bien que quieras irte, por mi puedes hacerlo, pero yo me quedo. - le dijo caminando hacia donde estaban las maletas y tomando la suya, la tiró sobre la cama para comenzar a vaciarla. - No te voy a obligar a seguir con esta locura como tú dices, de hecho, siempre pensé que esto era una locura; pero no seguirás manejando mi vida Edward. ¿Te quieres ir?, eres libre de hacerlo; tan pronto como nos hemos casado podemos divorciarnos, así que… al menos lo intentaste, a mi padre le bastará… yo asumiré la culpa si quieres, él no te odiara por eso…- le dijo Bella totalmente equivocada de las razones por las que Edward había tomado esa decisión…

- ¡Qué…!- dijo él atónito tras escuchar su discurso.. - ¿Por qué hablas como si fuera a mi al que le molesta estar casados Bella, por qué eres tan cínica? No has querido esta boda desde nunca, y vas a venir ahora a decir que soy yo…- le reprochó con un tono más elevado de lo normal.

- ¡Qué!…no Edward, esta boda no la hemos querido ninguno de los dos. Ni si quiera quieres ser padre, y no te lo reprocho, realmente si pudiera, yo también me libraba de esto; pero a pesar de lo que piensas de mí, soy incapaz de deshacerme de una criatura inocente Edward, porque sea o no deseado, es mi hijo…¡Entiendes! - le espetó furiosa y de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Y mío también, ¡maldita sea! - le espetó de vuelta él…- ¿a caso no eres tú la que quieres tirar por tierra este matrimonio? - le reprochó furioso…

- ¿Qué matrimonio, Edward?, ¿es qué no te das cuenta? ¿ Me has pedido tú qué sea tu esposa?…- le contestaba ella con la misma intensidad - no Edward, me habéis obligado. Se sincero, ¿me has pedido qué sea tu esposa?,¿ me has dicho qué si quieres tener este hijo, qué quieres ser su padre y qué lo amas, me lo has dicho..?

- Te lo dije… - le respondió él acortando las distancia que los separaba - ¡maldita sea Bella!, te lo dije…

- ¿Cuándo Edward, cuándo me has dicho qué me amas, qué amas a este hijo y qué quieres qué sea tu esposa?¿cuándo me los has preguntado que yo no lo he oído?- seguía reprochándole ella sacando a fuera, por primera vez, todo lo que llevaba guardado dentro…

- Cómo vas a oírlo si enseguida me callas, Bella… - le contestó esta vez él con un hilo de voz. - traté de decírtelo ayer, pero como siempre, tú me alejaste…

Bella lo escuchaba luchando contra la rabia que el reproche de sus palabras le provocaba…

- Te alejé porque tu buscabas otra cosa - le reprochó esta vez ella rota de dolor - y como no la tuviste, te faltó el tiempo para irte. ¡Qué! ¿Con cuántas estuviste? ¿celebraste bien tu noche de bodas? - volvió a reprocharle esta vez sin poder evitar que las lágrimas le surcara las mejillas..

- ¿Sigues pensando eso, Bella?, ¿realmente piensas que sólo quería tenerte en mi cama?… - su voz volvió a teñirse de tristeza - …Me marché porque no soportaba ver como me alejabas de ti; no sabes cuanto me hace sufrir que me odies, que me desprecies de esa manera. No te quería en mi cama Bella… te quería en mis brazos… por eso me fui. - le dijo mirándola con dolor - Y no, no estuve con ninguna mujer, para mí no hay otra mujer que no seas tú - le dijo si apartar la mirada.

Bella sintió todo su cuerpo contraerse ante esa declaración...

- ¿Pero qué excusa tienes tú para no decirme nada al irte Bella?,- continuó reprochándole - no sabes lo preocupado que he estado. No me cogías el teléfono, no sabia nada de ti… ¡Que quieres que piense, Bella! No puedes seguir tratándome como si no te importara nada… aunque, ni siquiera sé porqué estamos discutiendo esto, está claro que tú no quieres que yo esté contigo en ningún lado…

- Eso no es cierto… - mustió Bella interrrumpiéndolo, al ver a las conclusiones que había llegado él.- si estoy dolida Edward, pero no soy tan insensible, yo no te he contestado ninguna llamada porque simplemente no sabía que las habías hecho…

- ¿Qué…?- musitó él sin entender..

- Mi móvil se quedó sin batería, y realmente no me di cuenta, en cuanto he sido conciente de ello me he devuelto al hotel…- le dijo caminando hasta donde había dejado su bolso para mostrarle el teléfono - y a diferencia de ti, que ayer si que te fuiste dando un portazo y sin decir dónde, yo te he dejado una nota..

- ¿Nota...? -Volvió a musitar Edward mirando el móvil que Bella le había entregado - no sé de que nota me hablas, Bella - siguió diciendo pero con cierta duda en su voz..

Bella miró hacia la cama y caminó hacia ella; era cierto que la nota no estaba donde la había dejado, pero de eso ella no tenía culpa…- Aquí esta la nota - dijo tomando la nota que estaba reliada entre las sábanas..- Como anoche llegaste tan tomado… - le reprochó - ...seguramente cuando me fui te volviste a remover en la cama como lo has estado haciendo desde que te acostaste..- le volvió a reprochar mientras le tendía la nota..

Edward tomó el trozo de papel avergonzado y se dispuso a leerlo..

" _Como ayer llegaste como una cuba por tu propia celebración, y evidentemente no estás en condiciones de acompañarme en mi excursión a las cataratas, espero que no te moleste que me vaya sin ti, al menos… no tanto como me molestó a mí que tú te fueras ayer… Tu abnegada esposa."_

-Bella…- musitó Edward arrugando la nota.. - yo… lo siento…

- Tienes razón en una cosa Edward, hay que poner fin a esta locura… - dijo sentándose en la cama con tono cansado, mientras mantenía una camiseta en sus manos - ¿Quieres que nos vayamos…?- dijo sintiendo como un nudo atenazaba su garganta -… pues vámonos…- y con las manos temblorosa dejó de nuevo la camiseta en la maleta...

- Bella… yo… no.. - Edward no sabía que contestar, sólo sentía como su pecho se desgarraba al verla tan triste, tan derrotada…- yo no quiero irme, yo quiero seguir viviendo esta luna de miel, pero con mi esposa, con mi novia, contigo…- le dijo llegando hasta ella y arrodillándose entre sus piernas..

- Tienes razón Bella, he sido un maldito imbécil que no he sabido pedirte perdón. No puedes pensar que no te amo, mi vida…- le dijo tomándola de las manos. Bella hasta ese momento mantenía la vista fija en ellas - …no puedes pensarlo porque tú eres todo lo que quiero en la vida. Te amo con toda mi alma Bella, y…- se atrevió a dejar una de sus manos y llevarla a su plano vientre -… amo a nuestro hijo Bella, no te haces una idea de cómo me sentía solo de pensar que por mi culpa os podía pasar algo.

- Edward…- musitó ella sintiendo como de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas. - ¿Lo dices en serio? - le preguntó con un hilo de voz tragándoselas.

- Tan en serio como que estamos aquí, mi amor.- Le respondió con dulzura llevando sus dedos a la barbilla de ella, para que por fin, sus ojos se miraran directamente - Lo siento Bella, siento haberte hecho pensar otra cosa, pero no es así. Te amo, mi amor; te amo como el primer día; te amo como te he amado a pesar de haber estado ocho años de nuestra vida separados; te amo como te amé en la isla y como te amaba después de venir de ella… Te amo con la misma intensidad que te amaba antes de que me dijeras que iba a ser padre y todo esto que estábamos construyendo se viniera a bajo como un castillo de naipes, y ahora… te amo más todavía, porque a pesar de lo joven que eres, has decidido no acabar con él, te has enfrentado a tu padre, e incluso has aceptado ser mi esposa sin quererlo - dijo eso último en un hilo de voz…

- Si quiero ser tu esposa Edward..- musitó ella lo que hizo que Edward enfrentara su mirada con la de ella nuevamente, - siempre he querido ser tu esposa, pero pensé que tú no lo querías…- esta vez fue ella la que avergonzada apartó la mirada..

- ¿De verdad que querías ser mi esposa? - preguntó asombrado - Pero tú dijiste…

- Yo dije lo que dije porque me sentía dolida, Edward; no sabes lo que se rompió en mi corazón cuando te oí burlarte de tener un hijo. Ya me sentía mal con el simple hecho de tener que decírtelo, imagina que fue oír lo que pensabas al respecto antes de tan siquiera hacerlo..

-¡Dios, Bella!, lo que daría por poder borrar ese maldito día y que no me hubieses oído,cariño, pero no puedo hacerlo - le dijo atormentado - Bella, nosotros nos cuidábamos, somos jóvenes, es cierto que no entraba en mis planes tener un hijo, y menos ahora que recién te había recuperado. Pero jamás renegaría de un hijo nuestro Bella;¿no ves lo que eso significa?, que nuestro amor ha dado fruto, aún sin buscarlo, ¿ hay algo más grande? - le preguntó levantándose y trayéndose a ella con las manos. - Perdóname, Bella…- le dijo acunando su rostro entre sus manos y llevando sus labios a los de ella incapaz de sorportar un segundo más sin sentirlos...- perdóname, mi amor - volvió a pedirle besándola en los labios, en la mejilla, en la sien, en la frente - perdóname…- y siguió besándola hasta llegar de nuevo a su labios. - Se mi esposa Bella, quiero que seas mi esposa - le susurró antes de besarla de nuevo provocando que Bella se estremeciera por entera..- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? - le preguntó mientras mantenían las frentes unidas..

- Si…- susurró ella dejando que más lágrimas, pero esta vez de emoción, volvieran a humedecer sus mejillas - si quiero Edward…

Entonces Edward la estrechó fuertemente y tomándola de la cintura, la levantó y giró sonriendo sin aparta sus labios de los de ella ni un instante…

- Te amo…- la besó - Te amo …- volvió a besarla mientras ella comenzaba a sonreír - te amo - y tras otro beso más caían abrazados entre risas a la cama..

- Yo también te amo - le dijo finalmente ella antes de fundirse nuevamente con sus labios poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él…- Entonces…- musitó mirándolo profundamente a los ojos y mordiendo como un acto de timidez su labio - …¿nos quedamos? - preguntó con cierta inseguridad…

- ¿Es nuestra luna de miel no, Señora Cullen? - le preguntó burlón llevando de nuevo sus manos a su rostro y atrayéndola para volver a besarla.

- Hmmhh…- gimió Bella removiéndose sugerente sobre él - es cierto, es nuestra luna de miel y aún no la hemos consumado, Señor Cullen…

- Ah… Bella…- dijo a modo de protesta - ¿No crees que estás demasiado cansada para algo así? - le preguntó pensando verdaderamente en lo cansada que debería de estar después de ese día de excursión y que no quería que hacer el amor, por primera vez con su esposa, fuera un gesto necesitado y sin preparación..

- Sólo un poco, pero…- se pausó para besarlo de nuevo - …me muero por ser su esposa a todos los efectos, Señor Cullen - volvió a decir sugerentemente - a menos que…- de pronto se separó apoyándose en sus brazos para poner distancia entre ambos…-¿no serás tú él que no me deseas ya? - le preguntó con cierta inseguridad…

- ¡Qué!..- dijo Edward mirándola como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo - ¡Estas loca! - exclamó y para que quedara constancia de lo mucho que la deseaba, la tomó por las caderas y la posicionó de manera que pudiera sentir su erección en todo esplendor - ¿Duda ahora de si la deseo o no, Señora Cullen ? - le preguntó embistiendo bajo ella aún con la ropa de por medio..

- Oh, Edward…-gimió Bella sin poder evitarlo, había añorado tanto la sensación de sentirlo... - Entonces…- insistió pero de nuevo se deslizó para volver a sentir esa exquisita fricción. -¿por qué no quieres hacerlo? - le preguntó con un puchero..

Edward cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes tratando de contralar su deseo de seguir adelante - Porque quiero hacer las cosas bien, mi amor; no quiero dejarme llevar por lo mucho que te deseo y privarte de una noche de boda como Dios manda. - le confesó con cierta dificultad ya que estaba pasando verdaderos apuros - Yo puedo esperar unas horas más Bella, déjame mimarte, prepararte un baño y…¿has comido? - le preguntó de pronto preocupado…

Ella sonrió y volvió a capturar sus labios tratando de quitar su preocupación. - Si, he comido un perrito y un jugo, ¿qué creías, que era una inconciente? - se burló de él..

- ¡Un perrito!, eso no es comida Bella, tienes que alimentarte mejor, sobretodo ahora que estás embarazada…- le regañó apartándola de él. - ahora mismo llamo al servicio de habitaciones.

Bella rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, - Desde luego Edward, que si lo que querías es que se me bajara la libido, lo has conseguido - le dijo levantándose y estirándose, de pronto si que sintió todo el cansancio caer sobre su cuerpo.

Edward aprovechó que ella se había levantado para seguirla y aún con ella desperezándose la abrazó por la cintura.

- Edward..- le riñó al contraerse su cuerpo al contacto con en el de él. Pero él no quiso replicarla y acortando las distancia la besó de nuevo, la besó con ímpetu y con toda la necesidad con la que la había ansiado durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados...

- Puede que te haya bajado la libido a ti, mi preciosa esposa, pero a mi me tienes loco, así que… déjame deleitarme con tus labios al menos… - le pidió y ella no pudo más que dejarse querer, algo que desde luego, no le costaba ningún sacrificio..

Cuando ambos se hubieron saciado, al menos, de deliciosos besos. Edward le pidió que preparara su ropa mientras él se encargaba de prepararle el baño…

En menos de diez minutos, Bella se relajaba en un reconfortable baño de espuma que Edward le había preparado mientras él se encargaba de pedir la cena. Bella, con los ojos cerrados, rememoraba una y otra vez todas esas palabras que Edward le había dicho. La amaba, la amaba a pesar de la situación y no la culpaba; y lo que le había llegado más al corazón, quería ser su esposo y el padre de ese hijo; un hijo no concebido por amor, pero si con amor… ya que era lo que siempre hacían, el amor…

- ¿Cómo te sientes ? - le preguntó de pronto Edward susurrándole al oído interrumpiendo su ensoñación.

Bella abrió perezosamente los ojos y al abrirlos, los enfocó en el ser más maravilloso del mundo. Edward la miraba con tanto amor que la hizo estremecer..

- Me siento descansada - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. - pero necesito algo…- le dijo incorporándose lentamente provocando que el baño de espuma no le cubriese los pechos..

Edward, que estaba sentado al borde de la bañera, no pudo evitar perderse en el delicado cuerpo de su esposa que, mojado y salpicado de espuma, se acercaba a él devorándolo con los ojos…- ¿qué necesitas, mi amor? - preguntó tragando pesadamente…

- Necesito que me beses - le pidió y acortando totalmente la distancia que los separabas, Bella lo besó con verdadera necesidad...

Los gemidos no tardaron en salir de sus bocas mientras sus labios y sus lenguas se fundían como uno solo. Edward no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a su nuca para así profundizar el beso y cuando ya no le quedaba aíre, aún le dio un beso más antes de separarse de ella..

- Cuanto he extrañado tus besos, Bella - le susurró traspasándola con la mirada como si quisiera llegar hasta su alma…- no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, mi amor...

Bella sintió como todo su interior se removía de felicidad al oírlo. - Yo también te he echado de menos, Edward - le dijo conteniendo un nuevo sollozo que pugnaba por salir… - y te he necesitado, necesitaba tanto tus brazos - le dijo al borde de la lágrimas..

- Bella…- susurró él contendiendo sus propias lágrimas. Sabía a que se refería y le hizo sentir un miserable por no haber estado en ese momento en el que ella tanto lo había necesitado. Pero a partir de ahora, no la descuidaría nunca más, había aprendido la lección y haría todo lo posible por no defraudarla nunca más… empezando por esta noche que sería la primera noche de bodas para ellos..

- Déjame reparar mi falta, cielo. - le pidió volviendo de nuevo a sus labios, acariciándola con la lengua. Pero Bella tenía claro como quería que la reparase y tirando de su cuello, consiguió que Edward acabara dentro de la bañera con ropa y todo...

- ¡Bella…!- exclamó él al sentir como su cuerpo se empapaba pero ella no le dio tiempo a protestar ya que enseguida, se fundió de nuevo en sus labios.

- Te deseo Edward, sé que quieres hacerlo especial, pero yo necesito y deseo sentirte, mi amor - le rogó ella con una desmesurada excitación. Con manos demandante comenzó a quitarle la camiseta, que al estar empapada, costaba más de la cuenta pero que no impidió que en pocos segundos, su chico estuviera con el torso desnudo y húmedo como el de ella, excitándola más si cabe..

- Bella…- jadeó Edward cerrando los ojos mientras sentía como las pequeñas y delicadas manos de su esposa acariciaba su pecho, estremeciéndolo en el acto. Desde que unió sus labios con los de ella esa primera vez, que luchaba por contener su deseo de poseerla, pero ese ímpetu con el que Bella lo demandaba ya era insoportable. - …me haces perder el control… - musitó terminando de desnudarse con rapidez ayudado por ella y una vez desnudo, la atrajo de modo que ella quedó a horcajadas sobre él.. - No lo soporto más Bella, te deseo como nunca…- musitó apretando los dientes mientras, elevándola por la caderas, se posicionaba en su entrada y de un solo movimiento se introducía en ella haciéndolos gemir de placer.

- Oh, si…- Gimió ella mientras sentía como una y otra vez, Edward la hacia elevarse para clavarse en ella. Todo su cuerpo vibraba de placer, todo un torrente de lujuria recorría cada una de sus venas fluyendo hasta converger en un punto en su bajo vientre, que provocaba que su sexo se contrajese alrededor de él, aprisionándolo y liberándolo continuamente ganándose como recompensa verdaderos gemidos de placer de su parte.

Edward, a pesar de haber luchado con todas su fuerzas por tomarla con delicadeza, como la princesa que era para él, no pudo soportarlo y sin mucha suavidad y ciego de deseo, la tomó con fuerza, con necesidad, con ansias…

Bella, totalmente entregada, se deslizaba sobre él sin dejar de besarlo; ahogando sus gemidos en su boca; enloquecida por las sensaciones que las expertas manos de Edward provocaba en su cuerpo, mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros para impulsarse una y otra vez provocando que en pocos minutos y totalmente poseidos por el deseo, ambos explotaran en una deliciosa liberación que los hizo permanecer abrazados mientras sus cuerpos seguían vibrando ante los azotes de placer que los golpeaba…

- Te amo, te amo… te amo .- le repetía él una y otra vez con la voz entrecortada a causa de su respiración jadeante…

- Yo.. también te… amo - le respondía Bella temblando aún sobre él, que permanecía dentro de ella…

Después de un rato, ambos abrazados, Bella comenzó a sonreír, mientras besaba distraída su cuello.

- ¿De que te ríes? - le preguntó él llevando sus manos a su cara y separándola para mirarla directamente. ¡Es tan hermosa! Pensaba él mientras, con los ojos tintineante, se deleitaba con la imagen más hermosa del mundo.. - ¿qué te hace gracia.?.- volvió a preguntarle antes de besar suavemente de nuevo sus labios…

Bella volvió a reír sobre ellos pero rodeó su cuello con sus brazos pegándose completamente a él.. - Es que…- a penas musitó divertida -… siempre que nos reconciliamos, lo hacemos en el agua…- le dijo de lo más divertida separándose y mirando la bañera que apenas los cubría por la cintura..

Edward, se quedó un momento pensando en lo que acababa decir, hasta que las imágenes de aquella primera vez que lo hicieron en Isla Esme, en aquella piscina natural, le llegó a la mente…

- Es cierto…- contestó divertido…- definitivamente, nuestras reconciliaciones siempre son pasadas por agua - se burló provocando que Bella riese de lo más divertida..

- Y me encanta - le dijo ella antes de volver a cortar la distancia y saborear de nuevo sus labios. Después de otra dulce sesión de besos, Bella se estremeció y es cuando se dieron cuenta que el agua se estaba enfriando..

- Vamos cariño, el agua se enfría y la cena ha de estar por llegar - le dijo él pasando lentamente sus manos por todo su contorno hasta dejarla en las caderas de ella, y elevándola suavemente, salió al fin de ella…- pero te prometo, que haré que recuerdes nuestra noche de bodas, como recuerdas esa primera vez…- le prometió besándola de nuevo…

Con ternura, la ayudó a salir de la bañera para que no resbalase y con verdadera adoración, secó cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Acción que ella repitió mientras divertida, tentaba de nuevo su autocontrol, provocando que él la tomase en brazos y como a una niña la obligaba a vestirse. Veinte minutos después, ambos degustaban una deliciosa cena...

- Mmmmnn…- gimió Bella - esto está delicioso - musitó con los ojos cerrados llevándose un poco de pollo a su boca, - de verdad que estaba que me moría de hambre - seguía diciendo mientras Edward la miraba embobado con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios…- ¡Qué! - dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados..

- Que eres preciosa - le contestó él e inclinándose volvió a capturar sus labios - estás incluso más hermosa que antes - le repitió sin dejar de mirarla, como bebiendo de cada una de sus facciones…

- Edward, me vas hacer sonrojar - le dijo ella tímidamente..

- Y adoro cuando lo haces - le contestó volviendo de nuevo a su sitio. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó de pronto.- digo…- dijo señalando con sus ojos su inexistente tripita. Realmente se sentía intrigado…

- Hum… bueno, hasta ahora sólo he sentido cierto malestar por las mañanas, - le contestó limpiándose los labios con la servilleta, levantándose y caminando lentamente hasta llegar donde él, quién no tardó en abrir sus brazos para sentarla en su regazo, adelantándose a ella. Bella le sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello - ¿De verdad que no te sientes obligado?…- le preguntó con la emoción contenida..

- No me siento para nada obligado, Bella, - le susurró abrazándola por la cintura, - me vas a dar un hijo… ¡un hijo! - exclamó con más entusiasmo. - Yo cuidaré de ambos, de mi esposa y mi hijo - dijo con orgullo acariciando su vientre. - Puede que no resulte fácil, pero si te tengo, y puedo disfrutar de tus besos cada día - y acortó la distancia hasta llegar a ellos - podré con ello Bella.

- Pero tu carrera…- dijo con cierta inquietud..

- No te preocupes por eso Bella, ya iba siendo hora de que madurase. Buscaré un empleo para por las tardes y bueno, entre los dos, podremos seguir adelante…

- Pero eso hará que trabajes el doble… necesitaras horas para estudiar… - cada vez se sentía más preocupada..

- Shhhss..- siseó poniendo un dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar… - Yo me encargaré Bella, la peor parte te la llevaras tú, mi amor, tendrás que estudiar y soportar los malestares del embarazo.

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo - Bueno, supongo que el cambio será drástico para los dos…

- Eso es…- le interrumpió él abrazándola de nuevo.. - y nos ayudaremos mutuamente…

- Y no te enfadarás cuando lleguen los antojos - le dijo besando su cuello y dándole un suave mordisquito en su oreja…

- Lo prometo, siempre que me regales continuamente tus besos y no dejes de abrazarme nunca y por supuesto, jamás vuelva a echarme de la cama..- le dijo esta vez pellizcando su trasero..

- ¡Aughs! - se quejó ella - Ya veremos si cuando llegue el momento aguantas la tensión. - le contestó divertida…

- No estarás maquinando nada ¿verdad?- le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos - ¿verdad? - volvió a repetir pero Bella se levantó de pronto y mirándolo a los ojos le susurró..

- Te aseguro que no me reprimiré en nada mi amor… vete preparando para lo que te viene…- y divertida comenzó a corretear por la suite..

- Ahhh, Bella Cullen, ¿quieres jugar? - le preguntó divertido caminando lentamente mientras ella entraba a la habitación..- Ajam… caíste en la trampa gatita…- se burló cuando ella, comenzó a reír mientras se ponía de rodillas en la cama…

- Pues ven a reclamar tu premio, - le sugirió sensualmente mientras se desataba la batita de seda que la cubría y la dejaba con un excitante camisón.

- Ya lo creo que me lo voy a cobrar - y saltando sobre ella, la llevó una vez más a tocar el cielo…

Después de otra apasionada entrega, Bella contemplaba desde la cama el espectáculo de luces que iluminaba las cataratas, mientras sentía como Edward la abrazaba desde la espalda dejando suaves besos en su cuello y dibujando pequeños círculos en su vientre..

- Ahora si se está cumpliendo mi sueño - susurró sin dejar de contemplar esa maravilla y estremeciéndose antes las caricias de su marido..- Ahora todo es perfecto..

- Te amo…- susurró él apretando su agarre, emocionado por sentirse parte de ese sueño.

- Te amo…- le contestó en otro susurró ella y completamente satisfecha, y acurrucándose más a él , se dejó llevar por un dulce sueño en los brazos de su maravilloso marido…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA

Ains… que delicia ¡por Dios! Fue un poco tenso al principio pero no me dirán que no mereció la pena..(suspiro). Adoro a este par, es cierto que son obstinados, orgullosos y tercos como una mula pero… si todo en la vida fuera de color de rosa, ¿no sería aburrida?... No hay nada mejor que una buena discusión para disfrutar de una más que buena reconciliación….¿No se han levantando nunca con esta sensación de… hoy tengo ganas de pelear? ahhh… pobre de nuestros maridos/novios/chicos/amigos/ cuando una se levanta así… ajajajajajjajajajjaja

**Agradecimientos.**

A Vale; julesgomez ; Pilar ralip ;A Bella Cullen ; Cris Chocolet Frappuccino ;madaswan; Laura Castiblanco ; Paolastef ; Jos WeasleyC ; jupy ; bella masen mckrty ;Pretty in the Sky; lexa0619 ; Hermione-Malfoy35 ; Fran Cullen Masen ; yasmin-cullen ; Dreams Hunter ; Paaameeelaaa ; beluchiss ;BlackCullen; Sky Lestrange ; kalitw ; Sarah-Crish Cullen ; Mrs Black UbT ; EdithCullen71283 ; DCullenLove ; AprilNayaBlue13; ThoraPoison ; bellaliz ;tita angel30 ; Pacita Delitah Cullen ; Ambarnena ; Saha Denali ; SerenitySey ; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; claudia cullen xD ; mmenagv ; NuRySh ; Angel of the Dark Night ;Tandr3a29 ; Pam Malfoy Black ; annabolena ; Areli Pattirson ; Vilma Gomez ; Yeya Cullen ; Idta ; Aiiram ; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen ; Miss Variete ;Bea The Dark Angel ; Cullen Vigo ; Milhoja ; dama89 ; Annalice ; MyGypsyPauletta ; cremita ; aleCullenDarcy ; Elyta ; Sayuri1980 ; Angeles Nahuel ; PameHaleMcCarthyCullen **; **ShiningSmile ; AliCeSakurita ; klaxi ; EdbEll CuLLen ; alirose19 ; Twistofcrazy ; BETTY CULLEN ; mariclau ; roscidius cullen ; lizitablackswan ; Iare ; Bertlin ; MaRiie CulleN WaaYlaanD ; Elisita ; Luz Cullen Chiba ; Julimuliluli De Cullen ; Lyhaane 'Swan ; Rossy04 ; WeRa CuLleN ; calimacullen ; MaxiPau ; SalyLuna ; ROSA MASEN CULLEN ; Nessa610 ; ivelita cullen ; est cullen ; Ginegine ; vivi S R ; Kady Cullen Pattinson Belikov ; camila johana cullen ; EdwardKaname ; PattyQ ; darky1995 ; ROBYKRIS ; Angie Masen ; daniielacullen ; isabellamarie18 ; nyssaCullen ; fati21 y maddycullen, erin swan cullen ; K2704 ; hilarycullen17 ; VictoriamarieHale ; vanezhittacullen2 ; Sieg-93 ; ObsessionTwilight16; keimasen86 y AxiisDaniiela, EmilioLT ; lucylucy ; aniiee ; Any ; ELVA ; Leslycan ; calalis ; LikiSeconds ; anabel94 ; tany cullen ; kellys ; BeeLaDarcy Aniiiicullen y a VAMPIREPRINCESS20. Gracia preciosas/o.. ajajá, (eso va por ti Emilio), espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. Me alegro que os haya gustado, gracias por vuestros rr, sois lo más, no... lo más no… lo que le sigue.… ¡GRACIASSSSS! Y bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras que se unen a este nuevo aquelarre..

Gracias también por todos los favoritos, alertas y a todas/os los que sigáis el fic.

**Aniiee;** ¡hola guapa! Al no tener cuenta no pude contestarte, pero quiero agradecerte tu comentario, aunque lamento que el capi no fuera del todo de tu agrado, y bueno, supongo que este lo habrá sido menos… pero es bueno que todas den su opinión sea cual sea, así que, espero, si es que sigues leyendo… que te diviertas un poco más con los que siguen. Es cierto que son las tres parejas, aunque principalmente me centro en Ed y Bella… te aseguro que si ya cuesta meterse en la cabeza de dos, imagina en la de seis...pero bueno, espero que las apariciones de las otras parejas, aunque sean en un segundo plano, te sigan divirtiendo… Un beso.

**A todas las que no tienen cuenta. ¡**Chicas! me es imposible contestar y agradecer vuestros rr… y aunque me tome la libertad de hacer alguno en especial por aquí, por un aviso que me dieron en otra de mis historias, evito hacerlo. Pero que no os quepa duda que agradezco cada uno de vuestros rr. Un beso a todas..

Y bueno, preciosidades, recuerden, el próximo miércoles… El regreso a casa, a los estudios y… ¿quieren ver que pasa con ciertos antojos?..ajajjajajaj. Os aseguro una cosa; las Swan son mucha Swan pero los Cullen… ainss… estos desde luego saben presentar batalla. Son tal para cual... Los adoro.

¡Hasta entonces! Feliz comienzo de semana a todas.

¡Reques!... Os adoro.

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	6. Chapter 6 ¡Marchando tres de cuentianto

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis niñas preciosas y Emilio! jajajajajaja …-. Aquí estoy de nuevo, aunque con un pelín de retraso, me disculpo por ello, pero os aseguro que he sudado la gota gorda para subirlo, este mes el trabajo me acapara casi por completo ¬¬<p>

Por cierto, recuerden que este minific es rated M.

* * *

><p>¡Disfrútenlo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. ¡Marchando tres de "cuentiantojos"… !<strong>

**- **Oinss…- se quejó Bella - que penita me da marcharme - decía mientras caminaba tirando de una pequeña maleta con carrito donde guardaban todos los regalos que habían comprado para la familia…

Edward, que caminaba junto a ella con las dos maletas, no pudo evitar sonreír tras su comentario. Y es que, después de ese primer día en el que despechados pusieron todos sus reproches sobre la mesa y acabaron, al fin, reconciliándose; todo había ido de maravillas. Y no sólo porque de nuevo se sentían unidos y se amaron de todas las formas posibles, sino porque juntos, conocieron y recorrieron todo lo que Niágara Falls y sus alrededores les ofrecía. No dejaron de hacerse fotos, hicieron los cruceros que les llevaba a la base misma de esas impresionantes cataratas, conocieron tanto el lado Estadounidense como el Canadiense. Bella disfrutó como una enana y Edward sólo de verla, aún disfrutaba más…

Había sido un viaje de novios casi improvisado, pero ni apropósito, les hubiera ido mejor…

- Piensa que dentro de unas horas podrás ver a tus hermanas - le dijo él sonriente mientras llegaban al mostrados de facturación...

- Sí, eso sí, ya tengo ganas de verlas, y de saber como les ha ido... - dijo sonriente pasándole la maleta que llevaba a Edward.

Después de facturar todas las maletas, caminaron abrazados hasta la puerta de embarque, que de nuevo, los devolvería junto a sus familias...

- ¿Eres Feliz? - le preguntó Edward atrayéndola más hacia él rodeándola por los hombros.

- ¡Inmensamente feliz! - le contestó ella que, aferrada a la liguilla de su pantalón, se acurrucó entre sus brazos mientras Edward le dejaba un cariñoso y dulce beso sobre el tope de su cabeza…

- Yo también lo estoy…- le susurró él inclinándose para besarla de una manera casta, pero no por eso menos cariñosa…

- Veamos como les fue a las demás...- dijo de pronto Bella con una amplia sonrisa - me muero por saber como le fue a Emmett con mi hermana.

- Ufff… mi hermano es un "huevón" en manos de tu hermana - contestó Edward divertido… - Yo no me dejari… ¡Aughss!- se quejó quedándose a medias cuando sintió un fuerte pellizco en su cintura -. Bella…- le reprendió.

- ¿Tú no te dejarías qué? - le preguntó ella con una ceja arqueada…

- ¿Qué?, no… nada, mi amor… yo todo lo que tú digas…- le contestó y ella no pudo más que echarse a reír, estos hombres suyos nos tenían remedio…

- ¡Anda vamos!, hombretón…-. Le dijo pellizcándole el culo..

- Eres de temer Señora Cullen - le contestó él besándola y trayéndose consigo el labio inferior en una suave mordida… - pero como sigas así, te aseguro que en esta nos hacemos del club de las alturas…- le dijo con tono sugerente…

-¿El club de las alturas? - preguntó Bella al separarse, pero sólo ver la cara de Edward con esa media sonrisa ladina en sus labios, le hizo comprender a lo que se refería -. ¡Edward, ni lo sueñes!… que vergüenza…- le riñó y él no hizo otra cosa que atraerla de nuevo y abrazarla mientras se reía por su timidez… Esa era su mujer, podía ser de temer cuando se sentía dolida o amenazada, pero en sus manos, era una tímida y manejable muñequita…

Varias horas más tarde en el aeropuerto de Seattle…

- ¡Papá, mamá! - gritó Bella nada más verlos y salió corriendo a su encuentro con Edward sonriendo por detrás…

- ¡Hola, mi princesa!, me alegro de que estés de vuelta - le dijo Charlie abrazándola y besándola con cariño…

- ¡Hola, mi amor!, - le dijo su madre abrazada a ella aún cuando Charlie no la soltaba…

- ¡Hola mamá!, que alegría veros - le contestó Bella…

- Edward, hijo…- le saludó Esme abrazándose a él con el mismo cariño que los Swan a su pequeña…- ¿Estáis bien, está todo bien? - le preguntó en un susurró antes de separarse..

- Más que bien mamá - le contestó él con los ojos tintineantes y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro..

- ¡Hola hijo!, me alegro que todo haya ido bien - le saludó Carlisle abrazándolo cariñosamente..

- ¡Bella, mi niña! - la saludó Esme abriendo los brazos hacia ella y Bella, con cierto sonrojo por como se había portado las últimas semanas, se aferró a ellos.

- Hola Tia, siento mucho…

- Shhhh…- la silenció Esme separándose y mirándola a los ojos - nada de disculpas Bella, sólo dime ¿ eres feliz? - le preguntó, aunque… viendo el brillo en sus ojos y la manera de sonreír ante esa pregunta, de inmediato supo la respuesta…

- ¡Inmensamente feliz! Tia, la mujer más feliz del mundo - le contestó y de nuevo se abrazó a ella… Tanto Carlisle como sus padres, no pudieron evitar emocionarse al oírla, aunque menos de lo que ya lo estaba Edward, que cada vez que la oía parecía que su corazón se hacía más grande bajo su pecho…

- Pues eso es lo importante…- le contestó Esme…

- ¡Hola preciosa!, me alegro muchos de que hayas podido limar asperezas - le dijo esta vez Carlisle abrazándola con cariño

- Y yo tío… gracias por la paciencia que tuvisteis conmigo…- le dijo ella a los cuatro una vez se separó..

- Era compresible hija, aunque… si hubieses tenido las manitas quietas… - le reprochó Charlie a Edward mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Vale que había sido comprensivo, pero en algún momento tenía que soltarlo…

- ¡Papá ! - le reprendió Bella…

- Ay, hija… tu padre es tu padre, no sé como no optó por meterte en un convento de clausura - dijo en broma Renée rodeando la cintura de Charlie..

- Pues porque ya traía el regalito que si no…

- ¡Papá! - volvió a quejarse Bella ante la risa del resto del grupo…

Edward se acercó a su mujer y no pudo evitar rodearla por la cintura también -. Después de todo, he sido tu mejor opción - le susurró burlón y Bella no se privó de clavarle el codo en las costillas. - ¡Aughhsss! - volvió a quejarse - mira que eres burra…

Todo el grupo testigo del cruce de palabras y… gestos… no pudieron evitar romper en carcajadas…

De pronto, un voz más que conocida les llamó la atención…

- Oh mira Jasper, están ahí…¡Bella! - gritó Alice que soltándose de la mano de Jasper corrió hacia su hermana, que a su vez, nada más oírla, salió a su encuentro.

-¡Alice… Alice, ya llegaste! - le gritaba feliz y como cuando eran pequeñas, se abrazaron y empezaron a pegar saltitos…

Jasper pasó por su lado riendo y llegó hasta sus padres y tíos a los que abrazó cariñosamente saludándolos hasta finalmente, fundirse en un cariñoso abrazo con su hermano pequeño...

- Edward, hermano, que alegría de verte - le saludó emocionado.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Jasper - le contestó él…

- ¿Y… que tal? - le preguntó Jasper con cierto temor.. Pero la amplia sonrisa de Edward le confirmó lo que sospechaba…

- Genial hermano, me siento pletórico con mi mujer..- le contestó Edward - ¿y tú? Como ha sido tu viaje por el "México lindo" - dijo con acento mexicano…

- ¡Fantástico, Edward!, tenéis que ir, que digo, tenemos que volver pero todos juntos…- le sugirió Jasper de lo más feliz…

Mientras tanto, Bella y Alice permanecían abrazadas…

- Oh Bellis Bells, cuánto te he echado de menos - le confesó Alice, que aunque había sido un viaje de novios inolvidables, en muchas ocasiones se acordaba de ellos, especialmente de su pequeña Bells...

- Y yo a ti Alice, lo que te hubiese gustado pasear cerca de esas cataratas… verás cuando veas las fotos …- le contestaba Bella de lo más emocionada..

- ¿Y con él…? - le preguntó mirando de reojo a los chico…

- Perfecto Alice, ¡me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo…!- exclamó con una amplia

sonrisa…

- La segunda, querida, la primera soy yo..- les sorprendió otra voz desde atrás…

- ¿Rose?…¡Roseeeeeeee! - gritaron Bella y Alice al oírla y de nuevo las tres se fundieron en un descomunal abrazo.

- No me lo puedo creer, casi hemos llegado a la vez - le dijo Alice mientras seguía abrazándolas..

- ¿Cómo están, Bella, cómo te fue todo ? - le preguntó Rose un poco preocupada…

- Todo bien Rose, no pudo ser más perfecto - le contestó Bella feliz…

- Pero…¿y cómo se encuentran de lo suyo? - en este caso fue Alice la que les preguntó…

- Calla, calla…- contestó Rose con cierta desgana…-, que este embarazo me tiene todo el día pegada al retrete…

- Rose…- musitó Bella apenada, aunque ella sentía ciertos malestares, hasta el momento no había vomitado ni una sola vez, sólo un poco de ansiedad en el estomago cuando se levantaba… y eso sí, un sueño casi insoportable…

- ¿ Y vosotras, bien? - les preguntó Rose…

- Yo no he tenido vómitos, pero si mucho sueño, de hecho, cuando acabábamos de comer me quedaba dormida como un tronco allá dónde estuviéramos...- dijo Bella avergonzada pero sonriente.

- Y a mi también me pasaba - dijo Alice soltando el aire -, ¿os podéis creer que una vez me tuvo que sacar del restaurante del hotel en brazos? que vergüenza…- les susurró para que nadie se enterara…

Pero al parecer no eran las únicas hablando del tema, ya que Jasper les contaba lo mismo a su hermanos…

- Pues a mi, Rose me ha tenido de enfermero cada mañana, pobre, es admirable como cada día soporta eso…- dijo Emmett con admiración mirando a su preciosa mujer…- pero la muy bruja, es terminar de vomitar y ¡ala! como nueva, cualquiera le decía que no a lo que ella quisiera hacer.… menuda esta hecha mi rubia - dijo divertido provocando la risa de los demás…-, eso si… por las noches… mi tigresa se volvía gatita…- les dijo de modo sugerente…- y con el embarazo, ufff… no os podéis imaginar como está... - les contó.

- Sí que puedo, sí…- le contestó Jasper cómplicemente…

- Y yo…- se unió Edward provocando que de nuevo los tres rompieran en risas…

Después de acabar de saludarse todos, Carlisle los invitó a todos a una comida familiar en su casa. Pero no la que tenían en Forks, sino en una gran casa que habían comprando en Seattle para estar cerca de sus hijos. Charlie y Renée también estaban tramitando la compra de la suya propia, pero mientras tanto, se hospedaban con los Cullen.

- ¿Y cuáles son vuestros planes más inmediatos? - les preguntó Charlie interesado a los chicos. Era conciente de que los embarazos les harían modificar sus planes…

- Pues nosotros ya lo tenemos todo previsto…- contestó Emmett - en dos meses comenzaré en el Bufete y bueno, espero demostrar todo lo que sé y que Henry confié en mí. Me consta que tenía muchas ganas de trabajar conmigo.

- Y yo terminaré este cuatrimestre y comenzaré en el hospital, espero que el embarazo no me complique las cosas, ni soy la primera ni la última mujer embarazada que trabaja…- dijo Rose llevándose una mano a su tripita. Tanto Renée como Esme la miraron con emoción..

- ¿Y vosotros, que planes tenéis? - les preguntó esta vez Carlisle a Jasper y Alice.

- Bueno, este último año he participado con un grupo de investigación del hospital de psiquiatría. El doctor Cooper me ha ofrecido una plaza en su equipo así que… he decidido aceptarla mientras pongo mi propia consulta.

- Una gran elección hijo mío -, contestó orgulloso Carlisle ya que de sus hijos, Jasper era el único que había optado por la Medicina, aunque en este caso, por la rama de psicología y psiquiatría…

- Pues a pesar de que Jasper se ha negado -, contestó Alice mirándolo de reojo lo que hizo que éste rodara los ojos - como aún me queda un año, creo que voy a entregar mi curriculum en algunas de las firmas de moda de la ciudad, con suerte consigo un empleo a media jornada…

- Ya te he dicho que no es necesario cariño, tú dedícate a terminar tu carrera… yo te ayudaré a poner tu propio estudio cuando acabes…- la interrumpió Jasper..

- No volvamos a lo mismo Jasper, me gusta lo que hago, y me vendrá bien…- volvió a explicarle ella..

- Pero pronto comenzarás con los malestares propios del embarazo y no quiero que te sientas más agobiada de la cuenta…

- Bueno Alice, en eso tiene razón Jasper - Intervino Renée -, a ambos os queda sólo un año y tú, definitivamente, no podrás llevar el ritmo de todo… porque no te dedicas a hacer tu propia colección, con tranquilidad, mientras estudias, y cuado ya tengas al bebé y te recuperes, pues entonces ya te planteas incorporarte al mundo laboral... Además, sabes que con Esme tienes trabajo seguro…- le dijo mirando hacía ella..

- Claro hija, sé que no es lo que más te gusta, pero para empezar, en la empresa de diseño de interiores podrías aportar muchas cosas con tu aire fresco..

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Tia? - preguntó Alice emocionada -, me encantaría trabajar para ti, sabes cuanto te admiro, y bueno, puedo ir haciendo mi propia colección en moda…

- Claro que lo digo en serio, hija; ¿quién mejor que tú para que acabes al frente de mi empresa cuando yo me retire? - le dijo Esme con cariño..

- Gracias mamá -, dijo Jasper agradecido - sabía que podía contar contigo..

- No me las des hijo, Alice tiene meritos propios - dijo sonriendo hacia ella…

- Igualmente gracias, Tia, suegra, joooo... ya no sé como llamarte - dijo divertidamente mientras se levantaba y la besaba en la mejilla provocando la risa de todos…

- ¿Y vosotros? - preguntó Charlie mirando a Edward - creo que sois los que peor lo tenéis - dijo con cierta mueca de tristeza...

Bella bajó su rostro de inmediato mientras Edward dejaba su copa de vino para contestar.

- A mi me faltan aún dos años de carrera pero… he pensado hablar con el Sr Jenkins para haber si puedo trabajar con él como delineante, al menos hasta sacarme la carrera... Y también he pensado dar clases privadas de piano, eso nos ayudará hasta que pueda licenciarme y poder abrir mi propio estudio…

Bella escuchaba todos los planes que Edward había hecho y sentía como si una gran losa cayera sobre su espalda. No dudaba en que Edward fuese capaz de llevar ese ritmo, pero le mortificaba el hecho de que se viera obligado a hacerlo y todo por su culpa…

- ¿Y tú Bella, como…? - Pero Charlie se cayó cuando vio a su pequeña con esa tristeza en su rostro - Ey, pequeña…- le dijo con cariño - ¿qué te pasa, por qué esa carita? -. Edward, que también se había dado cuenta, no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso, no le gustaba verla así.

- Bella, mi amor…- susurró él sabiendo de más el porqué de su rostro -. Ya te he dicho que podemos con esto, y te he prometido que ni a ti ni a mi hijo les faltará nada, bastante tienes tú con llevarlo hacía delante…

- Pero es tan injusto, a mi aún me faltan tres años, no podré ejercer en tres años…- dijo al borde de la lágrima, a pesar de todo, su lado sensible salía a la primera de cambio…- ¡Ahhh, malditas hormonas que me tienen así! - dijo secando sus lágrimas tratando de no preocuparlos… Pero para el resto era inevitable sentirse mal por ello, ciertamente, que fueran tan jóvenes les complicaba más la cosa…

- No te preocupes hija mía, ya te he dicho que contarás con nuestro apoyo - le dijo Charlie tomándola de la mano…

- Y con el nuestro -, se sumó Carlisle - y Edward, me siento muy orgulloso de ti hijo, y estoy seguro que Jenkins no querrá desperdiciar tu talento como delineante, ya lo verás…- le animó.

- Gracias papá, haré todo lo posible para ir ascendiendo-. Le dijo con seguridad - Y Bella, cariño.. - esta vez la tomó de la mano y la hizo venir hasta sentarla en su regazo, aún delante de todos -, no te preocupes por nada, puedo y quiero hacerlo, nada me satisface más que poder cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo…- le dijo mientras levantaba su mentón y delante de todos le daba un tierno beso...

- ¡Ainsss, por Dios, no son un amor!…- exclamó Renée emocionada..

- Ainss, sí, sí que lo son …- le contestó Esme igualmente emocionada…

Lo que hizo que el resto del grupo, a pensar de la escena tan emotiva que acababan de presenciar, rompieran en risas, incluidos Bella y Edward que no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

Después de ese familiar almuerzo en la nueva casa de los Cullen, cada pareja se despidió para ir a su apartamento. Y todos quedaron maravillados por el exquisito trabajo que hicieron sus madres. Ya que todo estaba preparado para cuando ellos llegaron. Hasta las ropas las tenían colocadas en sus respectivos clósets…

Felizmente, el tiempo fue pasando y el embarazo de las chicas dejó de pasar desapercibido para el resto de sus compañeros, pero era algo que no les importaba a pesar de la burla de que las hermanas Swan estuvieran embarazadas a la vez, pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que sus chicos eran los Cullen, eran más envidia que otra cosa lo que levantaban…

Los chicos, como dijeron en aquel almuerzo de bienvenida, se dedicaron a sus estudios, de hecho, aunque cada tarde regresaban a casa con sus mujeres, y ellas con sus maridos, una vez dentro, eran más como compañeros de clase, ya que se la pasaban todo los días con los libros sobre la mesa…

- ¿Cómo te fue? - le preguntó Bella ansiosa cuándo Edward entraba al departamento y se dejaba caer cansadamente sobre el sofá…

- Espero que bien, ¡al fin mi último examen por este año!…- le dijo sonriente y a ella le faltó el tiempo para dejar sus libros, con los que se preparaba otro de sus exámenes, para correr a sus brazos...

- ¡Oh, Edward, cuanto me alegro! - le dijo emocionada besándolo con ímpetu -. Ahora podrás descansar, no has dormido casi nada en estos dos últimos meses… - le dijo con pensar.

- Sí, sí que lo haré, al menos unas semanitas antes de comenzar en el estudio de Jenkins - dijo con una sonrisa aún mayor…

- ¡Oh!,¿te ha admitido?- Preguntó Bella con entusiasmo. Aunque le mortificaba saber que Edward trabajaría casi el doble por sacarlos adelante, sabía que para él, ese trabajo le abriría muchas puertas para su futuro como arquitecto…

- Ya te dije que lo conseguiría, y Alan me ha dejado caer en la entrevista, que si mi trabajo es bueno, no dudará en darme el puesto que me merezco, y no de simple delineante…

- Bueno, el caso es que ya estás dentro, estoy segura que tu podrás conseguir todo lo que te propongas, mi amor -. Le dijo ella orgullosa..

- Con tu apoyo, desde luego - le contestó él besándola de nuevo…- y tú, ¿cómo te sientes? -. Le preguntó llevando su mano a su vientre que ya presentaba un bultito…

- Puff - bufó -, a punto he estado de quedarme dormida en clase de historia, pero bueno… allí estaba Ángela pellizcándome para que no lo hiciera - le contestó con una mueca de dolor. A él le encantaba ver como ella se desenvolvía a pesar de su estado y aunque en un principio no pareció tener molestias, al segundo mes de embarazo ya comenzaron los vómitos matinales -. ¿Crees qué en la próxima ecografía ya nos dirán lo qué es? - le preguntó esperanzada acariciando ella misma su tripita sobre la mano de él.

- Espero que sí, ya vas para cuatro meses, con un poco de suerte, salimos de dudas, ¿qué prefieres? - le preguntó él.

- Yo…hum…. Me encantaría tener un varoncito, un varoncito igualito, igualito a su papá - le dijo llegando hasta sus labios y besándolo.

- Pues yo quiero una princesita, igualita, igualita a su mamá - le respondió sobre sus labios imitándola...

- Pues a ver quien gana - le susurró ella divertida removiéndose de manera que quedó a horcajadas sobre él, lo que Edward aprovechó para acariciar sensualmente sus nalgas..

- Da igual quién gane, después iremos a por el otro - le contestó sin apartar sus labios.

- ¡Qué! - exclamó Bella aterrorizada -. Ni lo sueñes Cullen, no me pienso dejar embarazar ni una ves más…- le respondió..

- ¿A no?, pues yo no sólo querré uno, yo quiero por lo menos... cuatro…- le dijo tan resuelto..

- ¡Tu estás loco! - le espetó -, como se nota que no eres tú el que lo pasas mal…

- Vamos cariño, no tiene porque ser justo después de tener…

- ¿A pero es que pensabas que iba a embarazarme otra vez después de tener a este?, definitivamente tanto estudiar te atrofió el cerbro Edward, ve quitándote esa absurda idea, porque si alguna vez quisiera otro hijo, que lo dudo…- le dijo mirándolo fijamente -, será mucho después de acabar mi carrera, eso te lo aseguro…

- ¿Pero por qué..? - llorisqueo él aunque en el fondo le divertía enfurecerla así…-. Estás tan linda con esa pancita y se te están poniendo unos pech...¡auhggt! - se quejó al sentir una colleja…

- Edward Anthony Cullen, o dejas de pensar esas cosas o te aseguro que no me vuelve a tocar -. Le amenazó levantándose. El no pudo evitar morder su labio para no reírse; le volvía loco cada vez que se enfurecía de esa manera -, además, dudo que quieras tener otro hijo cuando acabe este embarazo, ya lo verás…- le dijo con una sonrisa diabólica caminando hacia la cocina…

- Bella…- la nombró a modo de pregunta…- ¿a qué te refieres? - le preguntó con cautela siguiéndola hasta la cocina…

- A nada, mi amor - le contestó con demasiada amabilidad de pronto, lo que hizo que Edward la mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Tú estas tramando algo - aseguró mientras acortaba la distancia y ella quedaba prisionera entre la encimera y su cuerpo...

- Yo, yo no tramo nada - dijo fingiendo inocencia pasando las manos por su cuello y besándolo.

- Ya veremos...- contestó él deleitándose con sus labios..

- Cariño, porque no te das una ducha y te relajas, he quedado con Alice para tomar un café y de camino traigo algo para cenar.

- ¿Te vas? - le preguntó poniendo un pucherito.. - pensé que te quedarías conmigo.

- Necesito despejarme un poco Edward -, le dijo ella besando suavemente sus labios, a penas rozándolo con la punta de su lengua - tu dúchate y relájate, yo me encargaré de la cena para que puedes descansar y después te daré un masajito… - le dijo sugerentemente…

- Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho mi amor.

- No tardaré, te lo prometo…- y volvió a besarlo en esta ocasión, más profundamente…

Cuando Edward finalmente se dirigió a la ducha, Bella tomó corriendo su móvil…

- Hola, Rose - la saludó con una maliciosa sonrisa cuando la otra contestó la llamada- necesito que el gabinete de crisis se reúna.

- _¿Te pasa algo Bella, estás bien?_ - le preguntó Rose de otro lado de la línea..

- Si, Rose, pero necesito algo de ayuda, tengo que hacer que Edward cambie de idea de algo… así que.. nos vemos en el Mystery en quince minutos…

- _De acuerdo, yo llamo a Alice, estoy en la calle, de hecho llegaré incluso antes.._

- Ok, voy para allá…

En un cuarto de hora, como Bella había pedido, las hermanas Swan se encontraban en el Mystery Café...

- Bella, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Alice alarmada…

- Ay Alice, que Edward me quiere cargar de niños - dijo esta sentándose pesadamente en la silla…

-¡Qué! - exclamaron las otras dos aterradas..

- Que me ha dicho que al menos quiere cuatro…¡cuatro!…y aunque espero que esté de broma, prefiero no tentar la suerte. Ya con esté creo que tendré bastante -. Dijo tocándose la pancita..

Alice y Rose no pudieron evitar mirarse y reír…

- Desde luego que Cullen tenía que ser… - dijo Rose de lo más divertida…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Bella mientras se tomaba la infusión que había pedido…

- Porque a Emmett también se le ha ocurrido decir que ya que estamos, podíamos ir a por la parejita… como si él pudiera elegir el sexo de nuestros hijos - dijo de lo más divertida -, pero al menos él se ha quedado en dos…

- Pues Jasper también quiere más hijos, dice que al menos tres como nosotras y ellos, que es como mejor se crían, y ya sabéis, la vena profesional que le salió - dijo Alice tomado también un sorbo de su infusión…

- Pues yo no sé ustedes, pero yo, pienso quitarle la idea de la cabeza... como sea…- dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos…

- Hombre, a mi dos no es que me disguste, pero… ¿en qué estás pensando? - le preguntó Rose intrigada...

- Yo, lo que esta claro, es que tres no quiero, así que… ¡me apunto! - dijo Alice frotándose las manos.

- El problema es que hacemos para que no quieran a otra mujer embarazada al lado…- dijo Bella pensativa...

- ¡Ya lo tengo!…- gritó Rose tomando el móvil.

- ¿El qué, Rose y...a quién llamas? - le preguntó Alice intrigada..

- Ahora veréis -. Les dijo haciendo una señas…

- Hola, mamá, necesitamos vuestra ayuda, ¿podéis venir al Mystery Café? - Rose se quedó a la escucha asintiendo con apenas un "ajam"-. Esta bien, aquí os esperamos. Es urgente…

-¿Has llamado a mamá? - preguntó Bella alarmada…

- Ya verás Bella, nadie mejor que ellas para que nos aconsejen…

Y dicho y hecho, en menos de media hora Esme y Renée se encontraban con las chicas y después de escuchar emocionadas como los chicos pensaban en tener familia numerosa, no pudieron evitar reír por lo que pensaban las chicas, así que… poniendo en práctica los conocimientos adquiridos en todos sus años de matrimonio, les dieron a las chicas ciertas pautas a seguir, y todo empezaba por aprovecharse de los conocidos antojos… o "cuentiantojos" como les llamaban ellas, ya que lo usaron en más de una ocasión…

Una hora después y con el plan en marcha, Bella llegó a la casa dónde se encontró a Edward tirado en el sofá, con la televisión puesta, pero dormido como un tronco…

De pronto, todo lo que habían estado planeando para hacerlos desistir de su idea de tener familia numerosa, le pareció de lo más cruel, sobretodo viendo como él se había matado para acabar con todos los exámenes mientras daba las clases de piano…

Antes de despertarlo, dejó la cena que había comprado sobre la mesa de la cocina, la preparó con los cubiertos, la bebida y cuando ya lo tenía todo dispuesto, caminó hasta el pequeño salón y se puso a horcajadas sobre él - Mi amor, Edward, despierta…- le susurró besando sus labios para después ir descendiendo con pequeños besos hasta su cuello..

- Hola, amor…- susurró Edward con la voz adormilada - hum… me encanta que me despiertes así - le dijo mientras sentía como Bella se contoneaba sobre él provocando que el pequeño Eddie también despertase…

- Hola, ¿no tienes hambre? -le preguntó sin dejar de besar y mordisquear su cuello provocando que él llevase sus manos hasta el borde de su jersey y de un rápido movimientos, se lo quitase dejándola con un delicado sujetador… - Mmmh…- gimió ella cuando sintió el calor de sus manos recorriendo su espalda.

- Sí que tengo hambre, pero de ti… - le susurró llevando sus manos de nuevo a su pantalón y con un experto movimiento se deshizo de él dejándola con solo sus braguitas…

- Edward…- susurró Bella que comenzaba a sentir como todo su cuerpo reclamaba ser atendido por las expertas manos de su hombre…

- Oh Bella, nunca me canso de tomarte - le susurró e incorporándose la hizo apoyar de su espalda y tras quitarse el mismo la camisa y sus pantalones se introdujo en su interior haciéndola jadear de placer -. Te amo…- susurraba mientras seguía penetrándola lenta y deliciosamente - te deseo… - seguía diciéndole mientras le tomaba de una de las piernas y con más ímpetu se hundía en ella…

- Oh, Edward, Edward…- gemía ella una y otra vez sintiendo como todo su interior se contraía alrededor de él…

En unos minutos más de caricias y susurros mientras continuaba haciéndole el amor, Bella estalló en otro delicioso orgasmo provocando que él la siguiera enloquecido..

- Te amo, mi Bells - le susurró deleitándose con la respiración jadeante de su joven esposa..

- Yo también te amo, mi amor…- le susurró ella en respuesta cuando consiguió normalizar su respiración.-, pero ahora, mejor será que cenemos o se enfriará - le dijo ella divertida colocándose la camiseta de él con sus braguitas, luciendo una sonrisa de plena satisfacción en la cara…

- Oh, si… toda una belleza - la piropeó con un tono de voz excesivamente ronco, mientras se colocaba de nuevo su pantalón de pijama pero quedando con el dorso desnudo…

Y así, entre caricias y bromas, acabaron la cena que Bella había comprado y después de ver un rato la tele juntos acurrucados en el sofá, se fueron a la cama para dormir abrazados…

- Edward…- le susurró Bella sobre las cuatro de la madrugada. Aunque le daba un poquito de pena, se habían comprometido con sus hermanas en poner el plan en marcha…-, Edward cariño, despierta..- le pidió

- Hum...¿Bella, te ocurre algo?,¿qué pasa? - le preguntó sobresaltado al oírla…

- Edward, tengo un antojo - le dijo con voz melosa y con un fingido puchero.

- ¿Qué… un antojo?, ¿qué antojo? - le preguntó frotándose los ojos mientras bostezaba..

- Quiero un helado de plátano, ¡OH, Edward! me muero por un helado de plátano..

- ¿De plátano? Bella… ¡no tenemos helado de plátano! - dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par y buscando el reloj de la mesilla...

- Pues yo quiero helado de plátano, se que es tarde cariño, pero de verdad que me muero por ese helado, no puedo ni dormir… - le dijo acrecentando el puchero…

- Esta bien, no llores, te buscaré helado de plátano - le dijo resignado mientras se ponía la ropa de deporte. - ¿A ver donde encuentro yo ese helado a estas horas?…- musitó para él..

- Al lado de la biblioteca hay un veinticuatro horas, allí hay helado de plátano - le dijo ella disimulando la sonrisa…

- De plátano, ¡helado de plátano! - siguió murmurando él..-. Que no se diga que no te cuido, ¡voy a por tu helado! - y dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz salió del apartamento rumbo al super…

Un cuarto de hora más tarde Edward entraba por las puertas del supermercado y se dirigía a la zona de helados...

- ¿Emmett? - le llamó cuando vio que su hermano rebuscaba entre los helados…

- ¡Edward!, ¿qué haces aquí? - le preguntó éste con un tarro de helado de Fresas con queso.

- No me digas, ¿de antojo? - le preguntó divertido Edward, viendo el tarro de helados en su mano.

- ¿Y tú?..- le preguntó Emmett.

- Helado de plátano...¡de plátano.! - Contestó Edward aún asombrado por el sabor de su helado.

- ¿Chicos? - de pronto otra voz conocida les hizo girarse.

- ¡Jasper! - exclamaron los otros dos ya divertidos…

- ¿Y a Alice, que helado se le ha antojado? - le preguntó Edward buscando el de plátano para su niña..

- Galletas con limón…¿existe ese helado? - dijo comenzando a buscar...

Los tres comenzaron a buscarlos y sorprendentemente todos los sabores fueron hallados. Y así con cierto aire divertido se devolvieron a sus casas para encontrarse a las tres completamente dormidas…

Al día siguiente, la acción se volvió a repetir, pero en esta ocasión, a Bella se le había antojado yogurt de melón y curiosamente , como el día anterior, Edward se encontró con sus hermanos que también iban a por dulces y más helados…

Así los días se fueron sucedieron, más de dos semanas llevaban levantándose cada noche a las cuatro de la mañana para ir en busca de antojos más extraños y que acababan en la nevera porque siempre se las encontraban dormidas, hasta esa última noche que, hartos de tener que salir cada noche de madrugada, comenzaron a sospechar de eso antojos que de pronto sus mujeres tenían...

- Papá, necesitamos consejo - le dijo Emmett por teléfono a su padre que se asustó al ver la hora que era.

- ¿Emmett qué es lo qué pasa, Rose está bien? - le preguntó preocupado...

- Bien, bien, no te preocupes, pero…¿papá, es lógico que cada noche estas tres locas tengan los antojos más extraños del mundo y siempre a la misma hora?

Carlisle, que escuchó el tono desesperado de su hijo, no pudo evitar reírse -, hombre Emmett, se conoce que las embarazadas tienden a tener antojos, pero…

-¿Pero qué? - le cortó desesperado..

- Ay Emmett, que me da que las chicas os están sacando de la cama a propósito, ¿qué habéis hecho? - le preguntó divertido…

- Nosotros nada, de la noche a la mañana… espera papá…

- Oye chicos- dijo tapando el auricular del teléfono -, ¿ustedes le habéis hecho algo a las chicas?, papá piensa que nos están castigando o algo por el estilo...¡mira que son! - espetó apretando los dientes.

- No, pero… justo el primer día que tuvo el antojo…- dijo Edward pensativo…- fue cuando le dije a Bella que no quería solo un hijo, que al menos tendríamos cuatro y ella...ella….¡será bruja! - dijo al darse cuenta - Bella me dijo que acabaría cambiando de opinión, y os lo juro, que si cada embarazo se lo pasa sacándome de la cama, este y no más…- dijo negando con la cabeza…

-¡Ala, qué exagerado!, ¿cuatro? - dijo Jasper divertido - con razón mi cuñada te saca de la cama…- yo le dije a Alice que quería tres, como nosotros…

- Mira el otro también - Saltó Emmett mirándolos divertidos -, ¿me estáis queriendo decir que cada noche, a las 4 de la mañana, me saca mi Rose de la cama por qué ustedes quieren tener familia numerosa?, porque yo solo quería dos...- dijo encogiéndose de hombro.

-¿Así que esa tenemos, no? - dijo Jasper interrumpiéndolo -, pues ahora se van a enterar. Quieren tenernos en la calle de madrugada… veréis que ligero se les van los antojos…

-¿En que piensas? - les preguntaron los otros dos interesados..

- ¿No os apetece tomaros una copa? - les preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…- veréis las caras que se les queda cuando lleguemos mas tarde y con una copita en el cuerpo..

Dos horas más tarde…En el apartamento de Edward y Bella...

- No me puedo creer que te vayas de copas cuando te pido que vayas a por un helado - le reprochó Bella dándole la espalda.

- Pero cariño, sólo es que, curiosamente, siempre me encuentro con mis hermanos y una cosa lleva a la otra y… oye, ya que estamos fuera, una copita no viene mal..

- No me lo puedo creer, Edward, eres… eres…- pero Edward la acalló besándola…

- No te enfades mi amor, sólo me tomo una copa con mis hermanos. Anda tontita, toma tu helado de tiramisú, ¿te lo traigo..?- le dijo con tono inocentón..

- Ya no quiero el helado, y no me beses, que estoy enfadada….- le dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan enfurruñada y abrazarla por la cintura, mientras acariciaba delicadamente el vientre abultado de su pequeña…

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Emmet y Rose...

- Emmett Cullen, ¡como sé te ocurre venir asi! - le espetó Rose llegando al salón cuando escuchó un estrendo.

- Ah, hoooola...mi amolllllllll...- le decía Emmett a duras penas -, toma mi prin...cee...siiii...ttaaa, tu helado de mango con...- se separó para mirar el tarro y leer su etiqueta - virutas de chocolate y ¿sirope de melón? - le preguntó divertido..

-¡Dios! ¿pero qué he hecho yo para que me toque semejante castigo? - gritó Rosalie teatralmente...

-¿Pero qué pasa mi gatita traviesa? - le susurró trando de abrazarla-, si te he traido lo que querías...

-Has llegado borracho, ¿como se te ocurre?

- Es que... verás, no te lo vas a creer, pero...justo cada vez que voy a por tu helado...¿sabes con quién me encuentro? - dijo balanceandose un poquito.-¡A mis hermanos!, no es guay..- y se le escapó un hipo, aunque en realidad estaba exagerando bastante, lo que le estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo a Rose a punto de estallar...

- Tu...tu...ahhhh!, Cullen tenías que ser, ¡anda! tira pá la cama que ya te entenderé mañana...

- No te preocupes...- y volvió a hipar - mañana...si quieres...te busco un helado de Jamón, sí...creo que hasta de jamón hay...

- ¡Ahhhhh! - gritó Rose desperada y andando maldiciendo hasta la habitación..

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Jasper y Alice...

- Cari...cariño, mira lo que te traigo...- le canturreó Jasper al oido nada más llegar..

- ¡Dios, que peste! - gritó Alice inclinandose hasta llegar a la mesilla de noche y encender la luz...- Tú..¿tú has bebido? - le reprochó...

-¡Yooo!- dijo Jasper señalándose con el dedo pero con una sonrisa tonta en la cara...-, yo sólo me he tomado una copa con ...¿adivina? - y comenzó a reir como las hienas del rey León..- siiii, los mismos, mis hermanos...- y siguió riendo..

-¡Qué!, te has...tú te has...ay, que me da, ay, que me da...

-Alice, cariño... que mala cara se te está poniendo...- le dijo Jasper tratando de disimular la risa...

- ¡Pero por qué eres tan mal marido! es que hay derecho, yo esperando desesperada por mis galletas de plátanos con nueces y tú..tú...tú no me quieres...- y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña...- tú quieres que nuestro hijo tenga cara da plátano - siguió llorando...aunque Jasper vio como trataba de ocultar su cara, ¡si será bruja!, pensaba mientras seguia el mismo con su papelón...

- Pero no te pongas así, mi bombóm de chocolate, si aquí te traigo tus galletas, ven toma... a ver, abre la boquita...

- Ya no quiero galletas, mal marido y mal padre, ahora te las comes tú...

- uff...es que... comer galletas con plátanos y nueces a estas horas...- y puso cara de asco...

- Ahhh!, me la vas a pagar, mal marido... ya me pedirás ya...- le dijo volviendose en la cama..

- No te enfades mi reina, es que...si siempre que voy me encuentro a mis hermanos, sólo nos hemos tomado una copita, pero no te preocupes... mañana...mañana... - y comenzó a roncar..

-¿Jazz, Jasper? - le llamó Alice dándose la vuelta...- ¡Ahhh!- se volvió a dar la vuelta totalmente frustrada.

Jasper que realmente no estaba dormido, no pudo evitar sonreir, conociendo a su duende como la conocía, pocos días le quedaban de salidas nocturnas...

Y así, con ese nuevo plan, los hermanos Cullen se reunieron las siguientes tres noches, porque a la que hizo cuatro que llegaban más alegres de la cuenta a casa, repentinamente, los antojos comenzaron a desaparecer; devolviéndolos de nuevo a la tranquilidad de esas noches, en las que dormían sin interrupciones abrazados a sus caprichosas, pero hermosas, mujeres…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado… igual teníais otra cosa en mente pero en fin, la mía va a su bola, yo ya ni me preocupo... jajajajajaj... Eso si, su ración de antojitos han tenido no… y bueno… no me digan que el momento sofalazo *¬* (baba) jajajajaj.

En fin, ahora si, esperaros para el próximo, yo sólo digo que llegan los partos… lo que me pude reír escribiéndolos..ajajá jajá..

**Agradecimientos.**

A Vale; julesgomez ; Pilar ralip ;A Bella Cullen ; Cris Chocolet Frappuccino ;madaswan; Laura Castiblanco ; Paolastef ; Jos WeasleyC ; jupy ; bella masen mckrty ;Pretty in the Sky; lexa0619 ; Hermione-Malfoy35 ; Fran Cullen Masen ; yasmin-cullen ; Dreams Hunter ; Paaameeelaaa ; beluchiss ;BlackCullen; Sky Lestrange ; kalitw ; Sarah-Crish Cullen ; Mrs Black UbT ; EdithCullen71283 ; DCullenLove ; AprilNayaBlue13; ThoraPoison ; bellaliz ;tita angel30 ; Pacita Delitah Cullen ; Ambarnena ; Saha Denali ; SerenitySey ; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; claudia cullen xD ; mmenagv ; NuRySh ; Angel of the Dark Night ;Tandr3a29 ; Pam Malfoy Black ; annabolena ; Areli Pattirson ; Vilma Gomez ; Yeya Cullen ; Idta ; Aiiram ; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen ; Miss Variete ;Bea The Dark Angel ; Cullen Vigo ; Milhoja ; dama89 ; Annalice ; MyGypsyPauletta ; cremita ; aleCullenDarcy ; Elyta ; Sayuri1980 ; Angeles Nahuel ; PameHaleMcCarthyCullen **; **ShiningSmile ; AliCeSakurita ; klaxi ; EdbEll CuLLen ; alirose19 ; Twistofcrazy ; BETTY CULLEN ; mariclau ; roscidius cullen ; lizitablackswan ; Iare ; Bertlin ; MaRiie CulleN WaaYlaanD ; Elisita ; Luz Cullen Chiba ; Julimuliluli De Cullen ; Lyhaane 'Swan ; Rossy04 ; WeRa CuLleN ; calimacullen ; MaxiPau ; SalyLuna ; ROSA MASEN CULLEN ; Nessa610 ; ivelita cullen ; est cullen ; Ginegine ; vivi S R ; Kady Cullen Pattinson Belikov ; camila johana cullen ; EdwardKaname ; PattyQ ; darky1995 ; ROBYKRIS ; Angie Masen ; daniielacullen ; isabellamarie18 ; nyssaCullen ; fati21 y maddycullen, erin swan cullen ; K2704 ; hilarycullen17 ; VictoriamarieHale ; vanezhittacullen2 ; Sieg-93 ; ObsessionTwilight16; keimasen86 y AxiisDaniiela, EmilioLT ; lucylucy ; aniiee ; Any ; ELVA ; Leslycan ; calalis ; LikiSeconds ; anabel94 ; tany cullen ; kellys ; BeeLaDarcy Aniiiicullen ; VAMPIREPRINCESS20 ; DianaNessieDenali ; flooorr ; javieraa12 ; jebell Cullen-Swan ; crismery y AnithaPattzCullenPacker.

Gracia de todo corazón, espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. Me alegro que os haya gustado, cada uno de vuestros rr es como un regalo, un reconocimiento. ¡GRACIASSSSS! Y bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras que se unen a esta nueva historia..

Gracias también por todos los favoritos, alertas y a todas/os los que seguís el fic en silencio. Espero que os esté gustando.

**Any;** Gracias por tu rr, lastima que no tengas cuenta para agradecerte, en verdad me ha emocionado…

**A todas las que no tienen cuenta. ¡**Chicas! Ya saben que no os puedo contestar los rr pero gracias por el tiempo que me dedicáis. Un beso a todas..

En fin preciosidades, recuerden, el próximo domingo… ¡llegan los bebés!.

¡Hasta entonces! Feliz fin de semana a todas.

¡Reques!... Os adoro. Espero alcanzar para subir al club.

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	7. Chapter 7 ¡Ya están aquí!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas!, como prometí, acá estoy de nuevo. Espero que os guste…<p>

* * *

><p>¡Disfrútenlo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. ¡Ya están aquí..!<strong>

Después de aquél fallido intento de persuasión que las hermanas Swan habían intentado, los Cullen Swan volvieron a una relativa normalidad. Los meses siguieron sucediendo con las emociones propia que el embarazo de las chicas les provocaban...

Celebraron felices junto a sus padres la noticia de que las tres, como no podía ser de otro modo, serían mamás de tres hermosos varones… Sí, hasta en eso se habían puesto de acuerdo los machos Cullen, el primogénito sería varón…

Las tres recibieron la noticia con verdadero entusiasmo, ya que ahora no sólo serían mimadas por los papás Cullen, sino también por los hijos Cullen… Ellos, a su vez, se quedaron con las ganas de unas princesitas, pero eso no les dejaba otra que seguir intentándolo, con lo que la idea no les desilusionó del todo… Claro que después de la negativa de las chicas y su respectiva consecuencia, al menos decidieron ir por el siguiente pasados unos añitos, para poder disfrutar de su retoño…

Las tres hermanas, con sus respetivas panzas, se la pasaban de tienda en tienda comprando las cositas para sus bebés. Y los hermanos, con la sonrisa tonta pintada en la cara, complacían a sus chicas en todo lo que estás querían. Lo que hizo de la espera del los pequeños, un tiempo de verdadera dicha para las tres parejas, y los abuelos, que felices, compartían cada nuevo descubrimiento con sus hijos….

El tiempo siguió pasando. Ya las hermanas Swan estaban a la espera de la llegada de sus bebés…

Edward había retomado sus estudios y aunque al principio le costó un poco volver a coger el ritmo, demostró ser más que capaz. En la mañana iba al trabajo en el estudio de Jenkins en el cuál, había pasado de ser un simple delineante, a encargarse de pequeños trabajos que Jenkins le iba confiando, ganándose así, no sólo el respeto de su jefe, que contaba con el potencial de Edward, sino de sus propios compañeros, que ya con el título de arquitecto en la mano, se sentían menos capaces que él…

Bella, dado su avanzado estado, decidió posponer sus estudios y aunque le costara un año más, se matriculó ese año a unas pocas asignaturas que pudiera llevar desde casa y así, poder cuidar del primer año de su pequeño…

Emmett, en esos primero meses de pasante en el bufete, estaba demostrando ser bastante bueno, con lo que los asociados ya se andaba pensando en hacerlo uno de los socios más de la firma, lo que a Emmett lo tenía pletórico; no sólo por el reconocimiento, sino porque disfrutaba de verdad con su trabajo…

Rosalie, que realizaba su residencia en el hospital, había pedido la baja pero hasta ese momento se sentía una mujer realmente realizada de poder ejercitar lo que tanto amaba, siendo una de las residentes más respetadas del Hospital, pero al igual que su hermana, dedicaría esos primero meses de su pequeño a su cuidado…

Jasper, al igual que sus hermanos, no tuvo problema alguno para entrar a formar parte del equipo de investigación a parte de estar poniendo en marcha, junto a otros de sus compañeros, su propia consulta… y Alice, de mano de Esme, se adentraba en el maravilloso mundo del diseño de interiores, aumentando de esa manera sus conocimientos en la materia.

Había sido difícil, sin duda trabajaban mucho, pero, a pesar de su juventud, tanto los hermanos Cullen, los reconocidos por todos como los casanovas Cullen y las hermanas Swan, las deseadas y envidiadas hermanas Swan, habían demostrado estar más que a la altura de las circunstancias, para orgullo de sus padres…

11:30 pm Apartamento de Emmett y Rosalie…

- Rose cariño, ¿te siente bien? - le preguntó Emmett cuando vio que ella se levantaba de pronto del sofá en el que estaban viendo tranquilamente un película.

- Hum… si…creo... - dijo desde la cocina aunque desde primera hora de la tarde estaba sintiendo ciertos calambres en sus partes… - sólo que me siento algo moles…- pero diciendo eso, de pronto un agudo dolor le azotó obligándola a sujetarse de la encimera… Tras inspirar y espirar como le habían enseñado en el curso de preparación al parto, consiguió enderezarse. Sin perder tiempo, miró su reloj de pulsera para controlar, temiendo que esa si había sido una contracción…

Tras recomponerse y viendo que pasaba ya cinco minutos y aún no le llegaba otra, volvió al salón donde Emmett, tranquilamente, seguía pendiente a la película…

- Ven cariño…- le dijo él nada más verla atrayéndola para acomodarla entre sus brazos. Pero justo en ese momento, otra contracción le sobrevino tensándola en el acto, lo que hizo que Emmett se incorporara de inmediato…- Rose, Rose, ¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó al verla con una mueca de dolor mientras lo miraba algo asustada.. - Es…es una…- no llegó a concluir la pregunta al ver que ella, entre inspiraciones y espiraciones, asentía nerviosamente con la cabeza...

- Ay Emmett… esto duele -. Susurró jadeante al pasar el dolor, mirando de inmediato el reloj… diez minutos, entre una y otra mediaban diez minutos…

- ¡Rose, vamos, tenemos que ir al hospital…! - Emmett, ansioso, se levantó y sin dejarla siquiera decir una palabra, corrió hacia el cuarto para colocarse unos vaqueros y coger el bolso que Rose tenía preparado en el cuarto del bebé….

- ¿Se puede saber dónde vas? - le preguntó Rose cuando lo vio aparecer en menos de cinco minutos jadeante en el salón…

- Rose, ¡por Dios!, ¡estás de parto!, ¿que haces aún ahí? - le preguntó notablemente ansioso mirándola como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza..

- No pienso irme aún al hospital… Emmett, tengo contracciones de diez en diez minutos ¡por Dios!, podría llevarme horas hasta que me ponga realmente de parto… - le dijo rodando los ojos y acomodándose en el sofá…- Me puedes hacer unas palomitas, esta parte de la película es la que más me gusta…- le pidio como si nada mirando hacia la pantalla…

Emmett se quedó en medio del comedor, con el bolso colgado en forma de bandolera, las llaves del auto en la mano y el corazón apunto de estallarle pero viendo como su esposa se quedaba de lo más tranquila….

- ¡Emmett…mis palomitas! - le exigió Rosalie viendo que éste aún no reaccionaba…

- Palomita, claro… ir y preparar palomitas…- se decía a él mismo como si no llegara a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo…- Cariño, ¿de verdad que tenemos que esperar? - volvió a preguntarle algo dudoso dejando por fin todas las cosa al lado de la puerta, por si acaso..

- Si amor, no te preocuuuuuuu…..- de pronto otra contracción le sobrevino.. - Mhhhmm- gimió de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos a su vientre…- Dios, esto duele…

- Rose… yo… yo…- balbuceó corriendo hasta ella y arrodillándose a su lado, le tomó la mano y comenzó a inspirar y espirar a la vez que ella, mientras ella se agarraba a su mano para paliar en lo posible el dolor…- Tu dirás lo que quieras, pero ahora mismo nos vamos al hospital… no puedes seguir así…- le dijo como si sólo él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando..

Una vez pasada la contracción, Rose lo miró y trato de aguantar la risa… Al ver a su chico, tan grandullón, con esa cara de terror... no pudo más que sonreír. ¿Acaso se pensaba qué por qué llegara al hospital, eso acabaría antes? Se preguntaba divertida…- Cariño, aún no es el momento… y deja de ponerte así que me vas a poner nerviosa… soy médico, ¿recuerdas?, no pienso pasarme más horas en el hospital de lo necesario, así que… relájate…

Emmett la miró con aprensión, pero era cierto, ella era la doctora, quién mejor que ella para saber como actuar, así que, tragándose los nervios y más ansioso de lo que había estado nunca, se sentó a su lado y trato de acomodarla…

Una hora después en el apartamento de Jasper y Alice….

- ¡Augggh,…Jasper!… - gritó Alice desde el baño cuando otra contracción le azotó...- Por favor, llévame al hospital ¡yaaaaaaaaaa! - le gritó desesperada…

- Alice, cariño, tienes una contracción cada veinte minutos, no puedes querer ir ya al hospital - le dijo llegando hasta ella y tratando de consolarla…-, ya nos lo dijeron en la preparación al parto…

- ¡Ahhhhhh, a la mierda la preparación! Jazz… esto duele…- le gritaba ella totalmente alterada ante las contracciones que le venia de vez en cuando...

- ¡Ay Dios!, dame paciencia…- rogaba Jasper teatralmente lo que llegaba a enfurecerla más aún…

- No me volverás a tocar…- le dijo de pronto - te juro que no volverás a tocarme… ¡ay, como me has hecho esto…! - se quejó cuando pasado diez minutos otra contracción le sobrevino…- ufff…uuff…ufff…- trataba de respirar totalmente descontrolada…

- Alice, ¡por Dios!, te quieres tranquilizar - le pedía Jasper mientras ella lo miraba a punto de asesinarlo…

Pasada la contracción, Alice se incorporó, y con los ojos rojizos por las lágrimas, lo miró.- Como se nota que a ti no te duele - le reprochó con acritud..- ahora mismo llamo un taxis, tú quédate con tu tranquilidad…- le dijo caminando hacia la puerta…

- Vamos cariño, no es que no me preocupe, pero… ¿sabes lo que supone pasar más tiempo en el hospital?, estarás incómoda, aún las contracciones las tienes de diez minutos, créeme Alice, aquí estarás mejor…

- ¡Y un cuerno! O me llevas, o me voy…- le amenazó tomando ella misma la maleta con sus cosas y las del bebé…

- ¡Ahh, está bien!, pero después no te quejes ¿eh? - le dijo tomando la maleta y guiándola hasta el coche.. - Y ni sueñes que llame a nuestros padre, aún te falta para que des a luz, no pretendo hacer pasar a la familia por una tortura…

- Ok, de acuerdo, pero diles que me quiten este dolor…- gimoteó cuando, de camino al hospital, le sobrevino otra contracción…

En el momento en el que Jasper entraba con Alice en el hospital, vieron que Emmett estaba en el mostrador, con signos de preocupación, mientras Rosalie era llevada en una silla de ruedas..

- ¡Emmett!- exclamó Jasper al verlo…- ¡Oh, Dios mío¡, ¿Rosalie también está de parto? - le preguntó angustiado…

- ¿Y Alice? - Le respondió de vuelta él, viendo como su cuñada se encogía tras otra de las contracciones y se agarraba a Jasper con todas sus fuerzas..

- Si, le da cada diez minutos - dijo Jasper apretando los dientes, ya que Alice le acababa de clavar todas las uñas en su mano -...¿y Rose, cómo está? - le preguntó preocupado…

Alice que en ese momento se recomponía, puso atención.

- Ah, bueno, ya le dan cada tres minutos, no ha querido venir antes - dijo con cierta molestia..

- Ves -. Le acusó Jasper a Alice mientras ésta, después de sacarle la lengua, preguntaba preocupada por su hermana…

- ¿Pero ella está bien?, ¿le duele mucho? - Indagó asustada..

- Ella es fuerte, pero sí, le está doliendo… - contestó Emmett con aprensión.

- ¿Has llamado a papá y al Tío ? - le preguntó Jasper mientras rellenaba el ingreso de Alice, que en ese momento, era invitada a sentarse en otra silla de rueda por un guapísimo celador.

- Claro, sólo me falta por avisar a Edward, pero no sabia si molestarlo ya que Bella podría preocuparse…

- Por favor, llamad a mi hermana, como se entere que nos hemos puesto de parto y no la hemos avisado, os podéis dar por muertos...- les indicó Alice que justo en ese momento volvía a retorcerse de dolor…- ¡ahhhh, mierdaa!, esto duele… - gimoteó mientras se agarraba esta vez a la mano del celador, que con una falsa sonrisa, soportó que le clavara las uñas…

- ¡Alice, por Dios!, suelta la mano del chico - le pidió Jasper ganándose una sonrisa sincera del chaval…

- Si estuvieras a mi lado y no parloteando, no tendría que agarrarme a él, ¡mal marido! - le espetó, lo que hizo que Emmett tuviera que morderse el labio para no reírse…

Unos minutos más tarde en el apartamento de Bella y Edward…

- Bella, cielo, ¿ te encuentras bien? - le preguntaba Edward mientras sentía que Bella volvía a revolverse inquieta en la cama…

- Ah, no sé, no logro dormir, y me duele la espalda… ¡que ganas tengo de acabar con esto! - dijo llevando su mano a su más que abultado vientre...

- Ya queda menos, cariño, verás que pronto tenemos a nuestro pequeño Tomy con nosotros...

- Ainss, sí - dijo ella girándose y quedando frente a él perdiéndose de nuevo en sus ojos - Te amo Edward…- le susurró con la emoción contenida. De unos días acá se sentía más sensible de lo habitual..

- Yo también te amo, mi amor...- le contestó él acortando la distancia que lo separaba de sus labios.

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar…

- ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? - dijo Edward dándole otro beso a su mujer y levantándose para ir al salón a por el móvil…

Bella, aprovechando que Edward había salido en busca del teléfono, se levantó para ir al baño... por quinta vez... pero justo cuando cruzaba la habitación un liquito tibio comenzó a correr por entre sus piernas…

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!… ¡Oh, Dios mío…! - comenzó a musitar mientras, asustada, miraba el charco de agua que se estaba formando a sus pies….- Edward…- comenzó a llamarlo apenas con un hilo de voz, mientras seguía sintiendo como el agua se escurría entre sus piernas…

Pero Edward en esos momentos hablaba con Emmett por teléfono, quién le informaba de que sus dos cuñadas ya estaban en el hospital...

- Oh mierda, ¡Edward…!- volvió a gritar Bella cada vez más asustada, tanto, que era incapaz de moverse…

- Bella espera, estoy hablando con Em….- pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando al entrar al cuarto con el teléfono en la oreja, vio a Bella en el centro de la habitación y con un charco de agua a sus pies.. - Mierda… mierda… mierda… estás…- dijo atropelladamente dejando caer el teléfono y corriendo hasta ella…

- Edward, creo que he roto aguas…- dijo ésta sintiendo como los nervios y el miedo a lo desconocido, comenzaba a apoderarse de ella..

- Tranquila mi amor, ven siéntate…- le pidió y tomándola de la mano la ayudó a sentarse en el borde de la cama…- Joder, tenemos que ir al hospital.. - dijo mientras notaba como Bella, comenzaba a llorar…

- Edward, por favor, llama a mi mamá… quiero a mi mamá… - comenzó a gimotear asustada…

- Claro… ahora, no espera… todos están…- comenzó a balbucear Edward al recordar la llamada de su hermano…

- ¡Qué, cómo que no! - le espetó Bella mientras los nervios comenzaban a hacer presa de ella…

- Es que… verás cielo, Rose y Alice…

- ¿Qué pasa con ella, Edward?, no ves que me estoy poniendo de parto, ¡llama a mi mamá! - le gritó totalmente alterada…

- Es que está con ellas, tus hermanas ya están en el hospital…

- OH, no… no puede ser - musito llevándose una mano a la boca, pero de pronto, un dolor agudo le atizó obligándola a retorcerse…- ¡Ahhh, Dios…!- dijo inspirando y espirando…

- Bella, cariño…- comenzó a decir Edward siendo presa también de los nervios al ver como su niña comenzaba a contraerse de dolor…

Después de que esa primera contracción le atizara, Bella miró su reloj para establecer la pauta y así saber el tiempo con el que contaban para salir hacia el hospital, pero no había pasado cinco minutos cuando otra contracción le sobrevino mientras Edward, correteando por toda la casa siguiendo sus indicaciones, comenzaba a preparar todas las cosas para marcharse al hospital…

- Edward, ¡por Dios!, ven aquí… me están dando contracciones cada cinco minutos, ¡este niño quiere salir! - dijo a grito limpio Bella terminando de vestirse, mientras Edward, después de avisad a sus padres que ya los esperaban junto a los otros hermanos en el hospital, entraba a la habitación aún en bóxer…

- Esta bien, tranquilicémonos - dijo más para si mismo, aunque ver a Bella llorando y encogiéndose de dolor cada pocos minutos, no ayudaba en nada - venga, vamos… ya lo tengo todo…- dijo mientras ayudaba a Bella a levantarse….

- Edward…- le dijo de pronto tratando de aguantar la risa a pesar de su estado - creo que….

- Déjate de quejas ahora Bella, y agárrate a mí, yo me encargaré de todo…- le interrumpió pensando que Bella iba protestar...

- En serio Edward, no cre….- pero de pronto otra contracción le sobrevino- ¡OH, mierda¡, ¡mierda!, como duele… - dijo apretando los dientes tratando de inspirar y espirar junto a Edward que tomándola de la mano, lo hacía a la par que ella…

Una vez pasada la contracción, Edward la incitó a caminar mientras Bella, divertida por la situación, no podía evitar reírse… - Edward, por favor, no podemos irnos así…

- Bella, ¿es que piensas quedarte más tiempo acá…? - le dijo empujándola a la puerta del apartamento…

- Edward, ¡por Dios!, no puedes salir así…- consiguió decir antes de que otra contracción la hiciera doblarse de nuevo…

- ¡Mierda!, esto va más rápido de lo normal- masculló Edward -, respira nena, inspira, espira, inspira, espira - le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la tomaba de la mano…

De nuevo, cuando la contracción pasó, Edward sujetándola por la cintura, continuó caminado por el rellano.

- Edward, para, deja de caminar, no podemos ir así al hospital - le volvió a gritar ella..

- Bella, no seas niña, no puedes esperar más… no te pongas pesada ahora - seguía insistiendo él..

- ¿Pero es que no te ves? - le dijo finalmente ella cuando apunto estaban de tomar el ascensor - estás en bóxer Edward, no puedes llevarme al hospital en ropa interior - le dijo aguantando la risa aunque esperaba que en menos de un minuto, otra contracción le azotara…

Edward se paró en seco y mirándose hacía bajo, comprobó que Bella decía la verdad..

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda…! lo siento cariño, puedes esperar unos minutos, volvamos a dentro - le dijo llevándola de nuevo al apartamento y sentándola en el sofá antes que otra contracción le sobreviniera…

Después de vestirse, como alma que se lleva el diablo, corrió hacia ella que justo en ese momento mordía un cojín aguantando el dolor de la contracción..

- ¡Oh Dios mío!, vamos cielo - dijo tomándola en brazos, a pesar de la resistencia de Bella a que lo hiciera y tomando el bolso que habían preparado, la cargó hasta el coche para salir disparado hacía el hospital….

Cuando unos veinte minutos más tarde, Edward llegaba al hospital, corrió con ella en brazos que ya tenía contracciones de dos en dos minutos..

En cuanto llegaron, un equipo de urgencia los estaba esperando, ya que Carlisle había dado la orden y en menos de diez minutos, Bella era monitorizada junto a sus dos hermanas…

- Hola chicas…¿cómo estáis…?- preguntó apretando los dientes, porque justo en ese momento, otra contracción le sobrevino…

- Oh Bella, cariño, que mal te veo - le dijo Alice que hasta ahora no le daban contracciones de cinco en cinco minutos…

- Respira Bella, inspira, espira - le animaba Rose desde la camilla de al lado..

- ¡OH dios!, como duele - gimoteaba ella aforrándose con todas su fuerzas a la barandilla de la cama….

-Bueno chicas, ¿cómo están mis niñas? - les preguntó Carlisle que junto al equipo de parto, se encargaría de recibir a sus nietos…

- Tío, ¡por Dios!, haz que termine esto - le rogó Bella con la frente perlada y una mueca de verdadero dolor en la cara...

- No te preocupes cielo, enseguida pasará…- le dijo para consolarla..

Tras un reconocimiento, Bella fue trasladada de inmediato a la sala de parto, ya que tenía más de diez centímetros de dilatación.

- Tranquila mi amor, ya estoy aquí - le susurró Edward besando su frente cuando entró con el gorro, la bata y la mascarilla para poder asistir al parto.

- Vamos Bella, concéntrate en mi voz - le pidió Carlisle sonriéndole cariñosamente - cuando yo te pida, empuja - le indicó y así… tras seguir las indicaciones de su suegro, y después de unos agónicos veinte minutos, Edward cortaba emocionado, el cordón que separaría a su hijo de su madre.

- Oh Bella, es precioso - musitó caminando con su pequeño, todo lleno de una sustancia mantecosa, hasta Bella que, con la frente totalmente sudada por el esfuerzo, recibía a su pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos…

- Mi amor, mi pequeño Tomy, que lindo eres… - musitó emocionada mientras Edward, también con los ojos lloroso, besaba con adoración la frente de su pequeña esposa…

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera…

- ¿Crees qué todo va bien? - preguntaba Charlie totalmente preocupado por no saber como lo estaban pasando sus princesas, que apunto estaban de convertirlo en abuelo...

- Relájate mi amor - le pidió Renée que con una gran sonrisa, sabia que sus pequeñas estaba en buenas manos...- pronto sabremos algo, ya verás...

- Es cierto Charlie, Carlisle está con ellas…- le dijo Esme…

- Maldito, que suerte tiene - musitó por lo bajini aunque tanto Esme como Renée lo escucharon lo que las hizo reir…

Diez minutos más tarde, por megafonía se pedía a los familiares de Isabella Swan, que pasaran a la sala y allí, aún con la ropa de quirófano puesta, los esperaba Edward acompañado por una de las enfermeras, con su pequeño en sus brazos envuelto en una mantita de hospital y con un gorrito cubriendo su pequeña y delicada cabecita...

- Oh, Dios mío - musito Renée con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al conocer al primero de sus nietos; Tomas Anthony Cullen. - Es precioso, Edward - le dijo al igual que su madre y Charlie que emocionados, no podían dejar de mirar al nuevo miembro de la familia..- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña? - le preguntó mientras sentía como lágrimas de felicidad corrían por su mejilla..

- Está bien Tía, Bella ha sido toda una campeona, está en recuperación, en dos horas la pasarán a planta…

- ¡Felicidades hijo! - le dijo Esme besándolo - es precioso cariño, se parece a ti cuando eras un bebé... - le confió emocionada...

Charlie no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al oírla, aunque tenia que admitir, que había más genes Cullen en ese pequeño que de los suyos…- ¿Y Rose y Alice? - aprovechó para preguntarle..

- Pues ahora mismo no sé, Bella pasó a parto casi de inmediato, pero la última vez que los vi, Alice estaba rompiéndole los dedos de la mano a mi hermano, así que… por el bien de él espero que ya la hayan anestesiado… - dijo provocando que todos rieran.

Después de unos minutos, Edward se retiró con el pequeño Tomy para seguir a la enfermera que lo llevaba junto a su madre, la que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, recuperándose del esfuerzo del parto, aunque con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara…

Mientras tanto, en la sala de dilatación.

- ¡Ay, Tío Carlisle! ¿cuanto queda aún…? - le preguntó Alice desesperada mientras era reconocida por tercera vez…

- Aún te faltan tres centímetros para estar completamente dilatada, cariño - le contestó Carlisle con cierta diversión viendo como Jasper rodaba los ojos…

- Ya te dije Alice, te ibas a arrepentir de venir tan pronto…

- ¡Tu cállate, mal marido! - le volvió a espetar; aunque ella adoraba a su Jasper, en muchas ocasiones la pasividad de éste llegaba a exasperarla…

Carlisle se mordió el labio para evitar reírse mientras daba una palmada en la espalda a su hijo a modo de ánimo... - Bueno, un poquito de paciencia Alice, ya pronto, verás - le dijo tratando de animarla… - Y ahora os dejo que me temo que a Emmett le va a dar algo si sigue mucho tiempo en la sala de parto - les comentó divertido mientras salía para llegar hasta la otra sala...- Por cierto, Bella ha tenido un varoncito precioso - les dijo antes de cruzar la puerta..

- Oinss… mi hermana ya es mamá - musitó Alice emocionada mirando a Jasper con los ojos anegados de lágrimas…- Yo ya quiero tener a mi pequeñín también - susurró.

- Ya pronto cielo, verás que pronto llega nuestro pequeño Alan - le contestó él llegando hasta ella y besándola con adoración…

Mientras tanto, en la sala de parto…

-¡Oh Dios mío!,¿pero esto va a durar mucho? - dijo Emmett agarrando la mano de su Rose mientras ésta, siguiendo las instrucciones de la matrona, inspiraba y espiraba preparándose para cuando llegase la siguiente contracción…

- Emmett, ¡cállate ya... si no quieres que yo misma te cosa la boca! - le pidió Rose entre dientes provocando la risa de las enfermeras…

- ¡Dios!, que calor, ¿no hace mucho calor aquí? - siguió quejándose Emmett llevándose la mano que tenia libre al cuello, ya que cada vez se sentía más agobiado en aquella sala…

- A ver, ¿como va todo por aquí...? - preguntó Carlise llegando y colocándose detrás de la matrona…

- Todo va perfectamente, doctor Cullen -. Le contestó la matrona.

- ¡Oh, pero si ya asoma la cabeza…!- exclamó Carlisle sonriente y apretando los tobillos de su nuera para infundirle ánimos…

- La cabeza… la cabeza…- comenzó a repetir Emmett que de pronto, sentía que todo se le ponía borroso..

- Emmett, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Rose al notar que Emmett aflojaba su agarre…

- La cabeza…¡Dios!…creo….- balbuceo Emmett antes de caer redondo al lado de Rose...

- ¡Emmett! - exclamaron tanto Carlisle como Rose, cuando vieron como el grandullón caía desmayado sobre el suelo…

- No me lo puedo creer - murmuró Rose meneando la cabeza al ver a su marido totalmente inconciente siendo atendido por unas enfermeras…

- No te preocupes por él ahora Rose, te viene otra contracción, has de empujar..- le pidió Carlisle tratando de aguantar la risa ante la situación…

En los siguientes minutos en los que las enfermeras hicieron que Emmett volviera en si… Rose, siguiendo las indicaciones de la matrona y con la mano de Carlisle sujetándola infundiéndole ánimo, trajo al mundo al pequeño Brian.

- ¡Felicidades Rose!, te presento a tu pequeño... - le dijo su suegro llevándole al pequeño al que ella recibió con todo el amor que una madre, en ese momento, podía sentir por su pequeña criatura…

Emmett que había vuelto en sí, desde la silla en el que estaba sentado miró emocionado la imagen de su esposa, que con las lágrimas corriéndole por la mejilla, acunaba a su pequeño entre sus brazos…

- Mira amor - le dijo ella al darse cuenta que él, avergonzado, no se atrevía acercarse…- ven a conocer a tu hijo, Emmett.

- Rose…- susurró él con la emoción contenida y acercandose a ellos, no tardó en besar a su mujer y alabarla por lo valiente que había sido, mientras acariciaba con cariño la carita de su pequeño..

- ¿Te encuentras mejor ? - le preguntó preocupada.

- Lo siento, mi amor - se excusó avergonzado..

- No te preocupes, cariño , no eres el único marido que se desmaya… - le dijo aguantando un poco la risa… - aunque… no se como vas hacer para aguantar el pitorreo que van a tener tus hermanos… ¡hombretón…!- le dijo divertida provocando que Carlisle y todos los que se encontraban con ellos, no pudieran evitar reírse…

Media hora más tarde, Emmett, al igual que su hermano menor, salía hasta una sala donde presentó al resto de la familia el nuevo miembro de la familia..

- ¡Oh, por favor, pero que cosita! - dijo Renée igualmente emocionada que con su pequeño Tomy cuando veía a su nuevo nieto...que en este caso, había sacado las facciones hermosas de su mamá...

- ¡Oh Emmett, felicidades cariño !- le felicitó Esme emocionada también, al conocer a su segundo nieto…

- Bien hecho muchacho...aunque… un pajarito me ha dicho que tuviste cierto problemilla dentro ¿no… hombretón…?- se burló divertido Charlie…

- Anda que no corren rápido las noticias en este hospital - musitó mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados provocando que los tres rompieran en risas…

Después de unos minutos, Emmett siguió a la enfermera y volvió a reunirse con Rose, que por orden del director había sido instalada en la misma habitación que su hermana pequeña… y que, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, conocía por fin al pequeño Tomy que, en brazos de un orgullos Edward, dormía placidamente..

- Es precioso Bella, te felicito hermana, me han dicho que te has portado como toda una campeona…- le dijo Rose orgullosa de su hermana pequeña, que al final, fue la primera en salir de la labor del parto…

- Y yo también te felicito Rose, aunque tu ha sido más valiente, lo has tenido sola…- dijo aguantando la risa cuando vio entrar a Emmett con el pequeño Brian en los brazos…

-¡Qué! - espetó al entrar y ver como todos lo miraban con una sonrisa en la cara…- me da aprensión la sangre, ¡que pasa! - se defendió y ya todos rompieron en risas provocando que los pequeños gimieran ante el sonido...

- Shhhss... bajad la voz, que los pequeños se asustan... - les pidió Edward que con su pequeño en brazos, se dejó caer de la cama de Bella para poder estar cerca de ella...

- ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Alice? - preguntó de pronto Bella, con cierta angustia aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras jugueteaba con los pequeños deditos de su pequeño…

- Pues por el bien de Jasper espero que ya haya entrado en labor de parto, que si no…- dijo Emmett dejando al pequeño Brian en los brazos de su madre, la que no tardó en cobijarlo en ellos…

Mientras tanto en la sala de parto….

- Yo no puedo..ya no puedo …- se quejaba Alice, totalmente agotada, trantando de empujar una vez más...

- ¡Vamos cariño!, claro que puedes, un esfuerzo más …- le pedía Jasper besando una y otra vez su frente. Entre una cosa y otra, Alice llevaba más de ocho horas en el hospital y su cansancio era ya notable…

- No puedo..- lloriqueaba sin fuerzas…

- Claro que puedes Alice, ¡venga!, ya tiene la cabecita fuera, sólo un empujón más…

Alice, haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, empujó apretando los dientes cuando Carlisles le pidió que lo hiciese y agarrada fuertemente a la mano de su amado Jasper, por fin pudo traer al mundo al pequeño Alan.

- ¡Ya lo tenemos aquí…!- dijo Carlisle emocionado con su tercer nieto entre sus brazos…- Ven Jasper, corta el cordón hijo…- le pidió a su hijo, que emocionado, besó la frente a su agotada mujer y se apresuró a tomar la tijeras y cortar el cordón.

- Mira mi amor, Alan ya está aquí, - susurró a Alice que emocionada y sin poder aguantar las lágrimas, tomó a su pequeño en brazos.

- Hola, mi amor... - musitó ella tragándose la lágrimas, - bien que me has hecho esperar…- continuó diciéndole…

- Es precioso Alice, gracias mi amor, eres fantástica - le susurró Jasper besándola mientras tomaba la manita de su pequeño…que avispado, abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar…

- Te amo…- musitó ella a Jasper casi pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada por como se había portado...- lo siento, siento todo lo que te he dicho - acabó disculpándose..

- No te lo he tomado en cuenta mi amor, estabas demasiado asustada, y tampoco ha sido para tanto… un par de huesos rotos de la mano, varios insultos, no...definitivamente, no ha sido tanto…- le dijo divertido provocando que Alice sonriera junto a Carlisle…

Varios minutos más tarde y al igual que sus hermanos, Jasper, orgulloso, les presentaba al resto de la familia, al nuevo pequeño Cullen. Y también como en los anteriores caso, tanto Renée, como Charlie, como Esme, miraban embelesado a su nuevo nieto...

- No me lo puedo creer - dijo Charlie guiando a Renée y a Esme hasta la cafetería una vez que Jasper volvía dentro con su pequeño para reunirse con Alice, que al igual que Rose, le pusieron junto a sus hermanas….-, las tres embarazadas, y las tres han parido el mismo día…

- Ni queriendo les hubiesen salido las cosas así, pero son precioso ¿verdad?, tenemos los nietos más lindos del mundo - contestó Esme emocionada…

- Y que lo digas amiga, son los tres bebés más lindo que he visto, después de mis propios bebés…- dijo Renée divertida…

- Después de todo, debemos agradecer que todo haya salido bien, aunque… más de una anécdota tienen estos para contar… Mira que salir en ropa interior para llevar a mi hija...- dijo Charlie exagerando el gesto provocando la risa del resto, entre los que ya se encontraba Carlisle que se les había unido en la cafetería…

- Este Edward, lo que no sé como no se olvidó a Bella, era para ver el estado de nervios que traía… aunque no era para menos, el parto de Bella casi fue espontáneo, comenzó a dilatar nada más partió agua…

- Si, ha sido muy valiente, a pesar de lo asustada que estaba, aún me emociono al ver su carita mirándome cuando la llevaban dentro, estaba tan asustada…- dijo Renée recordando a su pequeña…

- Y mi Emmett, mira que estaba ansioso…

- Calla, que no voy a dejar de burlarme en la vida... - le cortó Charlie provocando la risa del resto..

- Pues tú no deberias de reirte tanto... - le dijo de pronto Renée - o no te acuerdas que te pasó lo mismo cuando tuve a Rose, precisamente...

- Es cierto..- se burló esta vez Carlisle recordándolo - asi que… verás cuando Emmett se entere…

- ¡Ah, traidor!, pues no te rias mucho…que si yo recuerdo, tú si que te olvidaste de Esme, ¿recuerdas? - Esme asintió con la cabeza recordándolo…

- Hasta diez minuto me tuvo esperando en la puerta hasta que volvió a por mí... - relataba divertida..

- Desde luego, que mucho burlaros... pero los chicos lo han hecho estupendamente…- les dijo Renée…- Hasta Alice, y eso que ella si que estaba superada…

- Pero es que su parto ha sido un poco más pesado…- les informó Carlisle en defensa de su nuera. La pobrecilla ha acabado agotada..

- Pobre, mi niña, pero ya pasó todo, y ahora estarán felices los seis con sus retoños - suspiró Renée...

- Eso te lo aseguro - le contestó Carlisle.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas…

- Oh Alice, cariño, ¿cómo te fue? - le preguntó Bella preocupada, esforzándose para incorporarse al ver llegar a su hermana..

- ¡Ha sido horroroso!, te aseguro que mucho tiempo ha de pasar antes de que pueda siquiera plantearme tener otro - dijo mirando a Jasper a modo de advertencia.. Este le sonrió y acortando la distancia, la besó antes de acercar al pequeño Alan tanto a Rose, como a Bella para que finalmente lo conocieran...

- Eso lo dices ahora mi amor, pero pronto ni te acordarás….

- Oh, sí…sí que me acodaré, y cada vez que me acuerde... te aseguro que no querré que me toques...- le dijo volviendo a provocar la risa del resto…

- Cariño, cuando las manos Cullen se pongan sobre ti, ya te digo yo que haré que se te olvide todo…- dijo muy pagadamente Jasper provocando el vitoreo de sus hermanos…y por su puesto el abucheo de sus cuñadas…

- Manos… primeros me las tienes que poner encima cariño, y no se yo si eso sea pronto…- le contestó provocando que las hermanas le aplaudieran y los cuñado abuchearan…

- Desde luego, que parece mentira, acabamos de tener a nuestros hijos y seguimos con las misma cosas, ¿es que no vais a cambiar nunca…?- les reprendió Rose muy maduramente..

- Mira quién fue hablar - le salto Emmet- también te ha faltado el tiempo de abuchear…

- ¿Me estás llamando infantil? -le preguntó está con los ojos como plato..

- Ay mi madre, que ya empezamos de nuevo - musitó Bella divertida viendo la escena…

Y dicho y hecho, cuando llegaron los papás de la cafetería, no podían creer que todos estaban discutiendo con todos, como cuando eran adolescentes, sólo que, a un lado de las camas, los pequeños Cullen, dormían como benditos...

- No me lo puedo creer…- musitaron los cuatros.

- No quiero ni llegar a pensar como va a ser las próximas navidades como estos sigan así…- dijo Carlisle negando con la cabeza...

- Pues de lo más divertida, cariño, de lo más divertida - le respondió Esme aferrándose a su cintura mientras Charlie pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su mujer…

- Eso ni lo dudes amiga, aburrir, lo que se dice aburrir, no nos aburriremos…- contestó Renée provocando de nuevo la risa del resto, lo que llamó la atención de sus hijos, que dejaron de discutir en el acto y junto a los orgullosos abuelos, volvieron a disfrutar de la dicha de haberse convertido en padres…

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

><p>NA

Ainss… no me lo puedo creer, ya acabó; pero no me digan que no son lindos, ahí todos juntos, sin dejar de pelear como cuando eran adolescentes, pero con los frutos del amor que se tienen, en unas cunitas.

Bueno, preciosas, espero que os haya gustado y divertido… Y no me despido del todo, aún nos queda el epílogo… ¿quieren ver como les va pasados unos añitos?…ainss…(suspiro)

**Agradecimientos.**

A Vale; julesgomez ; Pilar ralip ;A Bella Cullen ; Cris Chocolet Frappuccino ;madaswan; Laura Castiblanco ; Paolastef ; Jos WeasleyC ; jupy ; bella masen mckrty ;Pretty in the Sky; lexa0619 ; Hermione-Malfoy35 ; Fran Cullen Masen ; yasmin-cullen ; Dreams Hunter ; Paaameeelaaa ; beluchiss ;BlackCullen; Sky Lestrange ; kalitw ; Sarah-Crish Cullen ; Mrs Black UbT ; EdithCullen71283 ; DCullenLove ; AprilNayaBlue13; ThoraPoison ; bellaliz ;tita angel30 ; Pacita Delitah Cullen ; Ambarnena ; Saha Denali ; SerenitySey ; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; claudia cullen xD ; mmenagv ; NuRySh ; Angel of the Dark Night ;Tandr3a29 ; Pam Malfoy Black ; annabolena ; Areli Pattirson ; Vilma Gomez ; Yeya Cullen ; Idta ; Aiiram ; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen ; Miss Variete ;Bea The Dark Angel ; Cullen Vigo ; Milhoja ; dama89 ; Annalice ; MyGypsyPauletta ; cremita ; aleCullenDarcy ; Elyta ; Sayuri1980 ; Angeles Nahuel ; PameHaleMcCarthyCullen **; **ShiningSmile ; AliCeSakurita ; klaxi ; EdbEll CuLLen ; alirose19 ; Twistofcrazy ; BETTY CULLEN ; mariclau ; roscidius cullen ; lizitablackswan ; Iare ; Bertlin ; MaRiie CulleN WaaYlaanD ; Elisita ; Luz Cullen Chiba ; Julimuliluli De Cullen ; Lyhaane 'Swan ; Rossy04 ; WeRa CuLleN ; calimacullen ; MaxiPau ; SalyLuna ; ROSA MASEN CULLEN ; Nessa610 ; ivelita cullen ; est cullen ; Ginegine ; vivi S R ; Kady Cullen Pattinson Belikov ; camila johana cullen ; EdwardKaname ; PattyQ ; darky1995 ; ROBYKRIS ; Angie Masen ; daniielacullen ; isabellamarie18 ; nyssaCullen ; fati21 y maddycullen, erin swan cullen ; K2704 ; hilarycullen17 ; VictoriamarieHale ; vanezhittacullen2 ; Sieg-93 ; ObsessionTwilight16; keimasen86 y AxiisDaniiela, EmilioLT ; lucylucy ; aniiee ; Any ; ELVA ; Leslycan ; calalis ; LikiSeconds ; anabel94 ; tany cullen ; kellys ; BeeLaDarcy Aniiiicullen ; VAMPIREPRINCESS20 ; DianaNessieDenali ; flooorr ; javieraa12 ; jebell Cullen-Swan ; crismera ; AnithaPattzCullenPacker ; Ilovemybaby ; NaChiKa Cullen ; Iga Emo - 12L ; deandramari y ana.

Gracia por vuestro apoyo preciosas, no sabéis lo que me he divertido con cada unos de vuestros rr, he disfrutado doblemente de esta historia por ellos. Gracias por todas vuestras palabras de cariño, yo también os quiero… Es un verdadero placer escribir para todas vosotras. ¡Sois lo más!

Bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras que se unen a esta nueva historia… Y gracias también por todos los favoritos, alertas y a todas/os los que seguís el fic en silencio. Espero que os esté gustando.

**A todas las que no tienen cuenta. **¡Gracias chicas! Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado.

**Nachí: **Un placer conocerte y que alegría saber que has sido seguidora de mis otras historias, gracias por haberte animado a comentar.

Y bueno chicas,no sé si es correcto hacer esto por aquí, pero quisiera aprovechar para anunciarles que he escrito un Os para participar en el concurso **Teenage Dream Contes**. Lo subiré justo después éste. Si os apetece, pasaros por él. ¡Ahh!… Se titula "Firework".

Y ya no me enredo más. Ya saben…. El próximo miércoles, el epílogo. Ains… ya veréis como se las gastan estos Cullen y estas Swan con sus retoños…o estos retoños con sus padres...jajajajjajaa

¡Hasta entonces! Feliz comienzo de semana a todas.

¡Reques!... Os adoro. Hoy sin falta paso por el club… *_*

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	8. Chapter 8 Epílogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis niñas preciosas!, ainss… hoy sí que sí, esto se acaba, pero espero mostraros como me imagino que vivirían estos locos después de unos años….ajajajja, deseo que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mi…<p>

Quisiera tomarme la libertad de dedicar este capítulo, bueno, en realidad, le dedico todo el fic… a mi queridísima amiga y mi cobaya particular Valinight. Vale, es todito para ti, porque me consta que has sentido los mismo nervios que yo al publicarlo, y deseabas que gustara tanto como lo deseaba yo… Yo creé este bebé, pero tú, sin duda, eres su tía… Por como lo adorabas… Gracias mi peque.

Y ahora sí, espero que se diviertan …..¡estos CullenSwan están locos!…ajajjajajaja

* * *

><p>Epílogo.<p>

Cinco años después…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, jaaaa!, ahora Lady Bella, te convertirás en mi esclava - gritaba Edward teatralmente, interpretando su papel de malvado pirata, mientras llevaba a Bella como saco de patatas sobre sus hombros…

- Edward Anthony Cullen - le espetaba Bella pataleando -, ¡suéltame ahora mismo, pedazo de animal! ¿Por qué siempre me metéis en vuestros juegos? - le gritaba lloriqueando…

- El capitán Cullen para usted, mi Lady - le decía divertido mientras ella seguía pataleando y él corría hacia la piscina…

Mientras tanto, agazapado tras los matorrales, el comando Junior se preparaba para su ataque…

- Shhhss... - siseó Tomy hacia Alan, que con espada en la mano, esperaba la señal de su capitán… - Soldado Alan... - le llamó entre susurro -, el malvado BarbaCullen ha secuestrado a Lady Bella, tenemos que rescatarla…

- Esperamos ordenes, mi capitán - contestó el soldado haciendo una señal tipo sonido de búho hacia los matorrales del frente. En ese instante, el intrépido soldado Brian, asomaba la cabeza - Shhhss…- le siseó Alan haciéndole una señal con la cabeza para que avanzara…

Unos metros más adelante, los tres pequeños se reunieron cerca de una de las altas palmeras que rodeaban la casa de la Isla, desde donde tenían plena visión de la piscina, donde el malvado capitán Barbacullen, ataba a lady Bella…

- Edward por favor, no vuelvas a atarme, me las pagaras, ¡ahhhhhhhhh, socorro! - gritaba Bella pataleando mientras Edward, divirtiéndose como un enano, trataba de amordazarla para seguir jugando con su hijo y sus sobrinos…- ¡Tomy… Capitán Tomy…! - Gritaba Bella, que a esta altura, había desistido de pelear y comenzaba a entrar en el juego..- ¡Oh, mi capitán, soy una dama en apuros, venga en mi rescate! - gritaba Bella teatralmente, mientras trataba de aguantar la risa viendo la cara divertida de Edward...

- Es inútil que grite, Lady Bella, aquí nadie la oirá - gritaba Edward para que su voz llegara hasta donde estaban los chicos…- ¡Dios, lady Bella!, le juro que si no fuera porque tenemos espectadores... ahora mismo la obligaba a darme placer, no sabes como me pone verte atada al tronco… - le susurró para que nadie lo oyese, mordiendo su cuello y provocando que ella abriera los ojos de par en par ya que, el muy maldito, la tenía atada con las manos a un tronco de palmera que había cerca de la piscina...

- ¡Edward, por favor!, ¡contrólate! - le pidió avergonzada mientras él intentaba inútilmente de disimular la risa…

De pronto, por el otro extremo de la piscina, aparecía el temible Emmett pata de palo con otra dama sobre sus hombros…

- ¡Oh no, capitán Tomy!, no solo han secuestrado a Lady Bella, Lady Rose también ha caído en sus redes…- dijo el soldado Brian con cara de terror, viendo como su padre llevaba a su madre hasta otra de las palmeras..

- ¡Emmett, te juro que esta noche seré yo quien te ate! - le gritaba Rose mientras este, con grandes risotadas, la ataba al igual que Bella a otro de los trocos…

- Eh, Capitán pata de palo - le dijo Edward siguiendo el juego - ¿crees que lord Swan nos dará una buena suma de dinero por el rescates de sus bellas hijas…?- le preguntaba divertido...

Bella y Rose rodaban los ojos mientas ésta última trataba de resistirse a que su esposo volviera a secuestrarla…

- Ya veremos capitán BarbaCullen, aunque… a esta damisela, creo que me la quedaré para mí…. - dijo pasando la daga de plástico por el pecho de Rose hasta llegar a su ombligo..

- Oh, Dios mío, Emmett…- gimió Rose al sentirlo -, deja de hacerme eso o me pondré cachonda delante de los niños - le susurró pero no lo suficientemente bajo, como para que no le oyesen los otros dos, que en el acto, comenzaron a reírse…

Los tres soldados comenzaron a urdir una plan de ataque, habían acumulado una multitud de bolas de barro fresco y buscaban posiciones para que el ataque fuera más efectivo…

- Shhhss, Alan -. Le llamó en un susurró Tomy -. Ve hacia el franco izquierdo y distráelos, mientras tanto, el solado Brian y yo intentaremos soltar a las princesas… Lord Swan nos recompensará por el rescate de sus hijas…

En ese momento, Jasper y Alice llegaban de la playa llevando de la mano a las dos gemelas.

- Tita, tita, midá, mi papi tiene a mi mami - gritó Mandy a su Tía Alice al ver que Edward retenía a su madre…

- ¡Ay, por favor!, otra vez se han dejado secuestrar - dijo Alice rodando los ojos…

- Eso es que a tus hermanas les va la marcha - susurró Jasper a su oído para que las pequeñas no lo oyesen.

- Y que lo digas cariño, aunque… lástima que nosotros no podamos jugar - dijo tocándose su barriga de cinco meses de gestación…

- No te preocupes, mi princesa, ya te ato yo esta noche - le susurró sugerentemente ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de su mujer…

De pronto, las pequeñas Mandy y Lisbeth, que eran dos calco de su preciosa y joven madre, descubrieron a los chico y corrieron hacía ellos…

- ¡Tomy, Tomy , quedemos juga! - les gritaba Lisbeth llegando a su posición..

- Shhhhhssiiiss - sisearon los tres taladrándolas con la mirada..

- Lis, calla, nos descubrirás... - le susurró Brian que era el que estaba más cerca de ella. Iros con la tia, vosotras sois muy chicas…

- Mamá,¡llévatelas! No nos dejarán jugar - le pidió Alan a su madre..

- Esta bien; anda Mandy, Lis, dejad a los chicos que seguro os hacen daño - les dijo a las pequeñas que protestado se fueron de la mano de su tía…

- Tus hermanas son unas plastas - dijo Brian cuando las pequeñas, de apenas dos años, desaparecían por el porche…

- ¡Tú!, no te metas con mis hermanas, sólo son pequeñas, y ahora concentrémonos… ¿ya todos sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer...?

Los otros dos asintieron y con sendas sonrisas malvadas tomaron cada uno unas bolas de barro…

- Ok, cuando yo diga tres, lanzamos las bombas…- dijo Tomy solemnemente.

Mientras tanto, al lado de la piscina…

- Edward, ¡prepárate!, estos están apunto de atacar - le dijo Emmett con diversión..

- En serio, mira que os lo tomáis a pecho, son sólo niños, dejadlos ganar alguna vez -. Les regañó Rose negando con la cabeza…

- Eso nunca cariño, ante todo nuestra dignidad -. Contestó Emmet; y mientras Bella reía y negaba con la cabeza, el grito de asalto de los chicos comenzó a escucharse y de pronto... comenzaron a volar bolas de barro que apunto estuvieron de impactar en su cabeza…

- ¡Ah, maldición, nos atacan! - gritaba Edward, que acumulando el barro que había cerca de la piscina, comenzó a disparar también en dirección a su hijo…

- Nos están acorralando, capitán BarbarCullen... - gritaba teatralmente Emmett disparando con diversión hacia donde estaban su hijo con sus primos…

- ¡Ahora Alan! - le gritó Tomy y al instante, el pequeño corrió hacia el otro extremo de la piscina mientra lanzaba con gritos las bolas que tenía en la mano..

Tanto Emmett como Edward, disfrutando como enanos, corrieron hacia él para capturarlo lo que aprovecharon los otros dos para correr a desatar a sus princesas..

- ¡Oh, capitán Tomy, es mi salvador! - lo alababa teatralmente Bella mientras mantenía la risa a rayas y se dejaba desatar por su hijo…

- ¡Corra, Lady Bella, el malvado Barbacullen no tardará en venir por nosotros...! - le decía su pequeño de cinco años, tomando a su madre de la mano, mientras corría en busca de más municiones…

- Lady Rose, vaya con Lady Bella, nosotros las protegeremos...- le indicaba Brian después de desatarla...

- ¡Oh, mi príncipe precioso! - exclamaba Rose pellizcando la mejilla de su adorado hijo -, que haría yo sin ti..

- ¡Ah mamá, no me hagas eso! - le espetó Brian. Rose no pudo evitar morderse el labio para no reírse. Su hijo era todo un gallito… - y no soy tu príncipe, soy el soldado Brian..- le corrigió. Bella no podía aguantar la risa..

-¡Venga, vamos! - Les apremió Tomy.

En ese momento, Edward y Emmett se daba cuenta de que sus chicas estaban escapando. Bueno, en realidad, se hacían los sorprendidos para seguir con el juego, dándole cuartelillo a sus hijos para que las rescatasen...

- ¡Oh, maldición, escapan! - grito Edward girando sobre sus talones… En ese momento, Emmett capturaba al pequeño Alan y sujetándolo por la liguilla de su bañador, lo traía como un saco...

- ¡Capitán Tomy, me han capturado! - gritaba el pequeño Alan moviendo las piernas y los brazos tratando de zafarse mientras se partía de risa por como lo llevaba su tío…

-¡Maldición Brian, Alan ha caído!¡Corre! - exclamó Tomy corriendo entre risas viendo como su padre corría tras él..

- ¡Capitán Tomy, devuélvame lo que es mío! - le gritaba Edward corriendo tras ellos…

- ¡Mierda! - espetó Bella al ver a su marido corriendo con una sonrisa maléfica; y a grito limpio, comenzó a corretear para que no volviera a capturarla…- Edward no, para, no me hagas caer - gritaba Bella riendo histéricamente previendo que la haría caer de nuevo sobre el barro.

Tomy consiguió llegar donde tenían almacenadas mas bombas de barro y a discreción, seguido de Rose y Brian que había conseguido llegar también, comenzaron a disparar sobre Emmett y Edward. Pero éste último había dado alcance a Bella tirándose sobre ella, lo que hizo que cayera como siempre, en el barro…

- Ah, no Edward, otra vez no - gimoteaba Bella, que totalmente pringada de barro trataba de salir entre risas de los brazos de su marido que no hacía más que revolcarla…

- No debiste escaparte, esclava, ahora lo pagarás - la intimidaba mientras la rodaba una y otra vez por el barro; Bella, sin fuerzas por la risa, no hacía más que resistirse inútilmente.

- No puede ser, el capitán Barbacullen trata de ahogar a la princesa, - dijo Tomy y corriendo hacia donde estaban sus padres, no tardó en abalanzarse sobre la espalda de Edward…- ¡Suéltala malvado pirata! - le gritaba entre risas mientras trataba de tirar a su padre…

Mientras tanto en el porche de la casa..

- Os juro que por más que pasan los años, estos no cambian - decía Carlisle conteniendo la risa mientras disfrutaba del juego de los chicos…

-Yo quiedo id… - protestaba Mandy que estaba en los brazos de su abuela Renée..

- Mandy cielo, si vas con ellos, acabarás haciéndote daño, ¿no ves como está tú mamá? - le decía riendo viendo como Bella estaba completamente embarrada y luchaba junto a su hijo para librarse de su marido…- ven, te propongo un trato, vamos nosotras dos a la piscina para jugar en el agua con la abuela Esme y tu hermana.

- Si..si..si…amos a iscina…- decía la pequeña entusiasmada…

Un cuarto de hora más tarde y todos totalmente exhaustos tirados sobre el barro. Decidieron meterse en la piscina.

- Vamos, mi Lady - le dijo Edward a Bella ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantase. Tomy, que al igual que sus padres estaba completamente embarrado no dejaba de reír..

- No vale papá, tu siempre nos tiras al barro y aquí no gana nadie…- protestaba Tomy aunque con risa, ya que ni él, ni Brian, ni Alan, que habían sido tirados al barro por Emmett, conseguían estabilizarse en el barrizal..

- Algún día conseguirás rescatarla - le aseguró su padre divertido - ¡Anda ven, dame la mano! - le ofreció para poder levantarlo. Tomy no tardó en cogerla pero justo cuando se iba a levantar... éste tiró de él y de nuevo cayeron al barro..

- ¡Bien Tomy, bien hecho! - gritó Bella que había conseguido salir del barro y corría hacia la fortaleza, un pequeño castillo de madera que los Cullen habían construido para que sus chicos jugasen - ¡Ya he sido rescatada !- gritó Bella dando saltitos provocando la risa feliz de su hijo..- ¡Gracias mi capitán , me ha rescatado! - seguía gritando teatralmente…

- ¡Ah, traidora!, eso no se vale, ya habíamos dejado de jugar… - protestaba Edward al ver como su hijo había conseguido rescatar,¡por fin!, a su madre…-, pero me las pagarás… - y dicho eso, se levantó trastabillando del barro y corrió hacia ella. Bella, al verlo, volvió a gritar pero esta vez, Edward llegó antes de que escapase y volvió a cargarla cual saco de patatas…- ya te dije que no te librarías de mi esclava - y corriendo con ella en brazos se metió en una de las ducha, para quitarse el barro los dos, aunque con Bella gritando de la impresión, y acabó lanzándose a la piscina, aún con ella en los hombros…

- Ahh, Edwar…ardd…no…me…ahog…Edw…- balbuceaba Bella mientras una y otra vez Edward la sumergía… Cuando ya se divirtió lo suficiente, finalmente la tomó de la cintura y la obligó a rodearlo por la cintura…- Eres..eres….¡ahhh, Edward, te odio! - gritaba Bella entrecortadamente a causa de su respiración jadeante…

- Ya tuviste tu castigo esclava, la próxima vez no escaparás.- le decía divertidamente mientras Bella se agitaba entre sus brazos por soltarse, provocando, claro está, que sus cuerpos estuviesen en continua fricción…-. ¡Ya estate quieta fierecilla!, si sigues así, no podré salir de la piscina en todo el día -. Le dijo divertido tratando de contenerla…

- ¡Te vas arrepentir, Edward Cullen!, OH..si… ya lo creo que te vas arrepentir -. Le amenazó ella dejando al fin de resistirse, totalmente agotada...

- No sabes lo que me provoca verte así... - susurró él cortando la distancia que los separaba y besándola sin reparo alguno..

- ¡Puaggh, que asco papá!, no le hagas eso a mamá - les reprendió Tomy que junto a su cuadrilla llegaba a la piscina para jugar en ella…

Inmediatamente, Edward dejó de besar a Bella con una sonrisa de lo más sexy. Ella rodó los ojos porque aunque estaba furiosa, no podía dejar de disfrutar de esos momentos con él..- Eres un animal, que lo sepas - le reprochó ya más calmada.

- Vamos Señora Cullen, si a ti te gusta… - le provocó él divertidamente dándole un pellizquito en la nalga…

- ¡Ahhh!… contigo no se puede -. Se quejó ella….

- ¡Mami, mami…!- gritaron Lisbeth y Mandy haciendo aspavientos para llamar la atención de su madre desde el extremo menos profundo de la piscina…

- ¡Hola, mis niñas!, ya voy con vosotras….- les dijo - Suélteme Señor Cullen, sus hijas me reclaman… - le dijo mientras le daba otro beso..

- Hum….ya seguiremos con esto más tarde - le sugirió y sumergiéndose con ella, bucearon hasta llegar donde estaban sus pequeñas…

- ¡Ya llega el tiburón, y se come a estas dos niñas…!- les gritó Edward que zambulléndose y casi arrastrando su pecho por el fondo de la piscina, buceaba hasta llegar a ellas y darles suaves mordisquitos en sus piernas, mientras ellas, gritando, trataban de huir del ataque del tiburón..

- Code Mandy, que vene…code..code…- gritaba Lisbeth entre una sonora y contagiosa carcajada, lo que provocaba que tanto Bella, como las dos abuelas que cuidaban de ellas, se sumieran a sus risas…

-Ah, no papi, me come… mami, el buon, me come - gritaba Mandy..

- Corre Mandy, ven yo te salvo… - y la pequeña corrió a refugiarse risueña en los brazos de su madre..

- Aaummhh - gesticuló Edward, como si mordiera llegando a las piernas de Bella, que mantenía a Mandy colgada del cuello…

-Ya deja de asustarlas o se resbalarán - le reprendió divertida Bella, cuando Edward llegó hasta ella y finalmente el mordisco se lo dio a la madre…- ¡Ah, que duele!

Después de una buen rato jugando con las pequeñas en la piscina, decidieron subir para arreglarse para la cena.. Carlisle y Charlie ya se encargaban de la barbacoa mientras los tres enanos correteaban para arriba y para bajo sin más preocupaciones que jugar…

- ¡Tomy, sube a la ducha! - le gritó Bella desde la terraza de su habitación.

- Jo, mamá ahora voy…- le respondía él pero sin mucha intención de hacerle caso..

- ¡Tomas Anthony Cullen, sube ahora mismo o mando a tu padre a buscarte! - le espételo de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Edward terminaba de secar a Lisbeth.

- Papi, mia que aapa toi - le dacia coqueta Mandy enseñándole el trajecito que Bella le había puesto -… y mía mis papatos.

A Edward se le caía la baba con sus dos princesitas, y no sólo por el hecho de que eran dos Bellas en miniatura, sino, por lo graciosas y avispadas que eran, además de coquetas…

- Y yo, mami, quelo mi vestido - le decía Lis tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su padre que seguía secándola…

- Espera Lis, levanta el bracito, hija - le pedía pacientemente Edward…- ¡Ala!, ya puedes ir con mamá - le dijo dándole un golpecito en el culete animandola a correr hacia su madre - ¡Vamos Mandy!, dejemos que mamá termine de preparar a Lis, y traigamos al temible Tomy antes de que tu madre nos lo sirva para cenar…- le dijo y la pequeña se reía divertida escuchándolo…

- Si, ve por él, sino, cenaremos tardísimo por su culpa…- le dijo Bella, mientras comenzaba a vestir a su otra princesita…

En diez minutos, el pequeño Tomy subía todo lleno de churretes hasta la habitación de su madre.

- Jo mamá, nunca me dejáis jugar... - llegaba protestando..

- Ay, parece mentira Tomy, llevas desde las nueve de la mañana jugando, y sólo has de ducharte para la cena, después seguirás jugando…

- Pero mis primos aún ….- y en ese momento se escuchaba otro grito desde otra de las terrazas…

- ¡Brian Cullen, no quieras que vaya a por ti, o te llevarás castigado hasta que volvamos a Seattle!, ¡tú verás…! - le gritaba Rose…- ¡Ahí va tu padre a buscarte..¡- le amenazó…- ¡Emmett, quieres levantarte de la cama y buscar al delincuente de tu hijo! - le espetó furiosa a su marido..

- Rose, sólo cinco minutos más, ya no estoy para tanto jueguitos - le decía rezongando...

Bella mordió su labio reprimiendo la risa, si Tomy era travieso, el pequeño Brian aún lo era más y encima con Emmett como padre, cuando se juntaban los dos eran de temer… El pequeño Tomy también se echó a reír al oírlo…

- Ves - le dijo su madre - ve a la ducha rápido y así podrás elegir el asiento, tonto - le sugería Bella divertida..

- Oh claro, voy a la ducha… ninguno me quitará la silla roja…- gritaba divertido hacia la ducha…

Dos horas más tarde en el porche de la gran casona…

- Mamá, ¿me pasas la leche? - le pidió Bella a Renée mientras sostenía a Lisbeth adormilada entre sus brazos.

- Claro hija. Que linda es…- susurró mirando a su pequeña nieta que agarrada a uno de los rizos de su madre, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados..

- Parece mentira Bella, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos llamaste toda alterada porque Edward quería cargarte de hijos? - le recordaba Alice divertida mientras se masajeaba su barriguita… - y mírate, ya tienes tres…

- Yo al menos de dos ya tengo tres, he acortado un paso - contestó divertida.

- Y todo por culpa de la despedida de soltera… - intervino Rose. - …bueno, la que nos debían…- continuó divertida…

- Es que, estos hombres nuestros son como el perro del hortelano, ni comen ni dejan comer...- añadió Alice provocando la risa de todas las mujeres…

- Pero tú no te quejarías Bella, fue ver a Edward y te enganchaste a él como una lapa - le reprochó Rose.

- Tenía varias copas de más Rose, y estaba con un subidón… - dijo divertida - además, mi chico tiene una manera de bailar…- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

- Si hija, y que lo digas, poco más y te viola allí mismo en la pista…- se burló Rose.

- ¡Rose! - le reprendió Bella haciéndola callar… pero tanto Esme como Renee la escucharon y no pudieron reprimir la risa…

- ¡Ay, mi Bella!, por más que pasen los años y sigues tan tímida.. Si llevas casada ya cinco años, cariño, que nos va a escandalizar a estas alturas - le dijo la madre sirviéndole el café..

De pronto el murmullo de lejanas voces les hizo mirar hacia la entrada a la casona…

- Dapido, papi, code, code - gritaba entre risas Mandy que venia sobre los hombros de Edward…

- Mandy, cariño… deja de asfixiar… a papá - le pedía él con la voz estrangulada mientras la pequeña se aferraba con todas su fuerzas a su cuello.

- No debimos llevarlos, estos cuatro son de lo peor - decía Emmett que traía colgado del brazo derecho a su hijo y del izquierdo a Tomy..

- Súbenos más alto, tío - le pedía Tomy divertido - a ver quien resiste más…

-¡Yo idiota!, mi padre me sube así todos los días, no ves lo fuerte que es - le contestaba Brian aferrándose con su dos manos al bíceps de su padre…

- Tú te soltarás ante, ya lo verás - le retaba Tomy aferrándose con fuerza al bíceps izquierdo..

- ¿A sí? - les dijo divertido Emmett - Pues a ver quien aguanta más así - y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí, provocando que los chicos comenzaran a girar hasta caer finalmente disparados, los dos muertos de la risa….

- ¡Emmett, acabarás haciéndoles daño! - le reprendió Edward al ver a su hijo revolcado por la hierba -, sin contar que mamá te va a matar cuando vea como te has puesto,Tomy... - le dijo esta vez a su hijo…

Enseguida, el pequeño Tomy se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse. - No le digas a mamá, ya me limpio - le pidió aterrado. Edward rió al ver el respeto que el pequeño le tenia a su madre; y no era para menos, la pequeña Swan eras de armas tomar…

- Anda vamos, que tan poco estás tan sucio, comparado con tu primo… - dijo mirando a Brian que había caído sobre la tierra húmeda.

- Oh, papá, tu tienes la culpa - le dijo Brian mirando sus pantalones todo embarrado. - ¡mamá me va a matar!

Jasper no podía dejar de reír, al menos, el tenía al pequeño Alan a buen recaudo sobre su espalda, no quería despertar la furia de la Swan.

- ¡Bah!, ni caso. Yo a tu madre me la camelo... - le dijo muy pagado levantando a su pequeño y cargándolo sobre su hombro como un costal.

- Si, si… pues a ver como haces machote, mira con te está mirando Rose…- le indicó Japer.

- ¡Emmett Cullen, cómo me traes al niño! - le espetó Rose desde donde estaba sentada.. - No me lo puedo creer, no gano para lavar ropa, eres increíble - decía toda enojada mientras las otras no paraban de reír...

- Pero cariño, ha sido un accidente, ha caído en el barro sin querer…- trataba de excusarse él..

- Eres peor que tu hijo, ¡ Ay, Dios...que cruz! - exclamaba mirando al cielo teatralmente.. - porque me tendría yo que fijar en el peor -seguía diciendo mientras todos se reían..

- Vamos princesa, si sabes que soy el mejor …- le dijo sugerentemente bajando al pequeño que acabó escondiéndose tras su padre mientras éste le robaba un beso a su enojada madre…

- ¡Ah, demonios!, no me beses cuando estoy enojada - le pedía ella tratando de resistirse.

- Papá, que asco…- decía Brian que junto a sus primos miraba la escena horrorizado…

- A ver si cuando tengáis quince años decís lo mismo - les dijo Carlisle a sus pequeños nietos, de lo más divertido - aún recuerdo cuando vuestros padres nos decían lo mismo, ¿te acuerdas Esme?.

- Oh, si que me acuerdo y míralos ahora, los tenemos que separar de los labios de sus mujeres con agua caliente…- contestó de lo más divertida…

- Mida mami, mida lo que te taigo - le dijo Mandy a Bella ofreciéndole una hermosa flor, cuando Edward la dejó en el suelo - la cogió papi pada ti…

- Oh, gracias, es preciosa - le dijo a su pequeña besándola en la frente..

- No tan preciosa como tú - le susurró Edward acercándose y besándola delicadamente..

- Mida, Lis se onmio - dijo Mandy viendo a su hermana..

- Ajam - asintió Bella - …y usted señorita, también debe de ir a la cama - le contestó su madre. - ¿Me ayudas, amor? - le pidió a Edward que no tardó en tomar a la pequeña Lis en sus brazos - …me tiene el brazo dormido - se quejó…

- ¡Claro, vamos! - le contestó él… - Tomy, te quiero arriba en diez minutos - le ordenó Edward a su hijo, antes de subir junto a Bella con las dos pequeñas..

- Pero papá, aún es temprano… - comenzó a quejarse…

- ¡En diez minutos!... o mañana no saldrás conmigo en moto -. Le contestó desde dentro dando por finalizada la discusión…

- Ahh… esta bien, me despido de los abuelos y voy - le gritó Tomy que comenzó a besar a cada uno de sus abuelos y tíos para ir junto a sus padres…

Veinte minutos más tarde, ya todos los peques estaba felizmente descansando de un día lleno de emociones…

- ¿Ya se han dormido? - les preguntó Carlisle mientras servia una copa a su hijo..

-¡Por fin! - exclamó Edward dejándose caer en unos de los sillones..- Estos monstruitos son incansables - dijo palmeando un lugar a su lado para que Bella se sentara…- ven acá, preciosa mía - le invitó cuando esta llegó.

- Son niños, están llenos de energía - Intervino Charlie antes de dar otro sorbo a su copa.

- ¿Tú quieres algo? - le preguntó Carlisle a Bella..

- No tío, no me apetece, gracias. - le contestó ella acurrucándose entre los brazos de su esposo.. - Me encanta estar aquí..- suspiró Bella mirando al cielo estrellado mientras se deleitaba con el sonido de la fauna y el murmullo de las olas que los rodeaban.

- Si, es el mejor lugar del mundo, hay tanta paz…- le secundó Alice que también se apoyaba sobre el pecho de su Jasper mientras éste la tenía abrazada y acariciaba su barriguita - …sobretodo cuando están dormidos - continuó divertida.

- Pero yo no los cambiaría por nada - añadió Rose que, apoyada en el brazo del sofá, mantenía entre sus brazos a un perezoso Emmett que continuamente le pedía que le acariciara el cabello…- Y mira que sufrimos al principio, ¿os acordáis? - les preguntó ella con una tierna sonrisa…-. Que asustada estaba Bella cuando lo supo - recordó y Bella se encogió entre los brazos de Edward…

- No recuerdes eso Rose, realmente lo pasé mal… - le cortó ella..

- Pues no sé quien lo pasó peor - contestó su padre -, casi me da un infarto. ¿Sabéis lo que supuso para mi saber que las tres estabais embrazadas? - les preguntó.

- ¿Te acuerdas que le dijiste a Edward que corriese porque lo ibas a matar? - Recordó Carlisle comenzando a reír…

- Lo que dio de si el secuestro... - intervino Esme con diversión -. Aún no me creo que cedieras a eso Charlie - le dijo divertida…

- Es que estos hijos tuyos tienen cada cosa - le contestó Renée -, pero fue muy romántico. Os aseguro, que nunca creí que ese plan diera resultado…- les confió..

- Pero tía, era nuestro último cartucho - le confesó Jasper…

- El último y el primero, ya que era la primera vez que demostrabais algo de interés por nosotras - le reprochó Alice..

- Pero eso es porque erais odiosas, menuda adolescencia que nos disteis…- intervino Emmett.

- ¡Nosotras! - le contestó Rose asombrada…

- Ay mi madre…- musitó Bella viendo el cariz que volvía a tomar la conversación; tras su espalda, oyó una suave risa proveniente de Edward…-, ya verás como acaba esto…

- Vamos Rose, reconócelo, erais unas brujas, antipáticas, y provocadoras…- le contestó Emmett..

- Uuuuhhhhh…- comenzaron a abuchear las otras Swan esperando la contestación de su hermana…

- ¡Que nosotras qué! ...Vosotros, que erais unos patanes, unos indeseables, unos vividores y unos mujeriegos que os creíais el ombligo del mundo…- le espetó ella.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¡qué nosotros qué…!.- intervino esta vez Edward…

- Ah no, tú no te metas, si que lo eras Edward, eras asquerosamente arrogante y prepotente con esa sonrisa que…ahhhhhh….- le interrumpió Bella metiéndose en la discusión.

- Eso, eso, "somos los casanovas del campus" , ¿no era así como os hacíais llamar? - les reprochó Alice…

- Y ustedes que, os la pasabais de provocadoras…- añadió Emmett...

- ¡Oh, Emmett! te pasaste, ¡Nosotras provocadoras! - le espetó Rose tomándolo del pelo..

- ¡Ah, bruja! ¡suéltame! - le dijo levantándose y tomándola en brazos…

- ¡Emmett, no se te ocurra ! - le gritaba Rose pataleando - no se te ocurra o duermes en la hamaca - le amenazaba viendo las claras intenciones de tirarla a la piscina con ropa y todo…

- Tranquila , Rose, yo te ayudo - gritó Bella divertida corriendo tras Emmett para ayudar a su hermana….

- Ah no, eso es desventaja - grito Edward corriendo tras ella y al igual que Emmett cogerla entre los brazos…

- No Edward, no me tires,¡ Edwaaarrddddd! - gritó Bella antes de que, junto a los otros, caer al agua entre los brazos de Edward…

- ¡Ay Dios!, ya volvemos a empezar…- dijo Renée rodando los ojos.

- Déjalos cariño, si no fuera por sus discusiones, de donde nos íbamos a divertir - le contestó Charlie arrugando sus ojos y sonriendo bajo el bigote de lo más divertido, brindando con su mejor amigo, que con la misma diversión, se acomodaba para disfrutar de una nueva discusión entre sus muchachos…

Y así era siempre; se amaban, sin duda alguna; sus familias seguían creciendo, y estaban más unidos que nunca; pero así eran ellos, los Swan y los Cullen, los Cullen y los Swan... Una entrañable familia donde las discusiones, los reproches, las reconciliaciones, los juegos y sobretodo... el amor, nunca faltaba; y que nunca acabase, porque sino, dejarían de ser ellos…

* * *

><p>NA

Ains, que penita da acabar un fic; da igual lo largo que este sea, pero todo llega a su fin. Siempre queda que sigáis imaginándoos como seguiran, como serán con hijos adolescentes,¿seguirá la llama?... pues sí, aún podeis seguir divirtiendoos con ella en vuestra propia imaginación, es lo mejor de acabar un fic…que realmente, nunca acaba...

Hoy quiero agradecer a todas las que habeís leido el fic, pero muy especialmente a:

**Vale**; julesgomez ; **Pilar ralip **;A Bella Cullen ; **Cris Chocolet Frappuccino **;madaswan; **Laura Castiblanco **; Paolastef ; **Jos WeasleyC **; jupy ;** bella masen mckrty **;Pretty in the Sky; **lexa0619** ; Hermione-Malfoy35 ; **Fran Cullen Masen **; yasmin-cullen ; **Dreams Hunter **; Paaameeelaaa ; **beluchiss** ;BlackCullen; **Sky Lestrange **; kalitw ; **Sarah-Crish Cullen **; Mrs Black UbT ; **EdithCullen71283** ; DCullenLove ; **AprilNayaBlue13**; ThoraPoison ; **bellaliz** ;tita angel30 **; Pacita Delitah **Cullen ; **Ambarnena** ; Saha Denali ; **SerenitySey** ; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **claudia cullen xD **; mmenagv ; **NuRySh** ; Angel of the Dark Night ;**Tandr3a29** ; Pam Malfoy Black ; **annabolena** ; Areli Pattirson ; **Vilma Gomez **; Yeya Cullen ; **Idta** ; Aiiram ; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen **; Miss Variete ;**Bea The Dark Angel **; Cullen Vigo ; **Milhoja **; dama89 ; **Annalice **; MyGypsyPauletta ; **cremita** ; aleCullenDarcy ; **Elyta **; Sayuri1980 ; **Angeles Nahuel **; PameHaleMcCarthyCullen **; ShiningSmile** ; AliCeSakurita ; **klaxi** ; EdbEll CuLLen ; **alirose19** ; Twistofcrazy ; BETTY CULLEN ; **mariclau** ; roscidius cullen ; **lizitablackswan **; Iare ; **Bertlin** ; MaRiie CulleN WaaYlaanD ; **Elisita **; Luz Cullen Chiba ; **Julimuliluli De Cullen **; Lyhaane 'Swan ; **Rossy04** ; WeRa CuLleN ; **calimacullen** ; MaxiPau ; **SalyLuna** ; ROSA MASEN CULLEN ; **Nessa610** ; ivelita cullen ; **est cullen **; Ginegine ; **vivi S R **; Kady Cullen Pattinson Belikov ; **camila johana cullen **; EdwardKaname ; **PattyQ **; darky1995 ; **ROBYKRIS** ; Angie Masen ; **daniielacullen** ; isabellamarie18 ; nyssaCullen ; **fati21 **; maddycullen; **erin swan cullen **; K2704 ; **hilarycullen17 **; VictoriamarieHale ; **vanezhittacullen2** ; Sieg-93 ; **ObsessionTwilight16**; keimasen86 ; AxiisDaniiela ; **EmilioLT **; lucylucy **; aniiee **; Any **; ELVA **; Leslycan ; **calalis **; LikiSeconds ; **anabel94** ; tany cullen ; **kellys** ; BeeLaDarcy Aniiiicullen ; **VAMPIREPRINCESS20 **; DianaNessieDenali ; **flooorr** ; javieraa12 ;** jebell Cullen-Swan **; crismery ; **AnithaPattzCullenPacker** ; Ilovemybaby ; **NaChiKa Cullen **; Iga Emo - 12L ; **deandramari **; ana y **britt** .

**(_El que intercale entre negrita y normal es sólo para que os resulte más fácil localizaros. Si me salté a alguien, espero que me disculpe_)**

Muchas gracias a todas, preciosas. La verdad que, a pesar de todo lo que ya me ocurrió en el anterior fic, aún no salgo de mi asombro. ¡Sois tan maravillosas!, y me hacéis llegar tanto cariño y afecto en vuestros rr, que me siento verdaderamente afortunada por teneros como lectoras… Sé que puede sonar típico, e incluso irreal pero es cierto. Ocupáis hoy en día un lugar importante en mi corazón; ¿y sabéis por qué?, porque vosotras me estáis permitiendo soñar, ser libre; poder dejar mi imaginación volar. Dejar de ser esposa y madre para ser sólo yo… Noe…

Si ya es un placer escribir, saber que mis escritos llegarán a gente tan linda como vosotras es doblemente placentero. No os podéis hacer una idea de lo que significa para mí que me digáis: "Oye, reí como loca" o… "Por Dios, como me has hecho llorar", la verdad, vuestros comentarios no hacen más que seguir alimentando mi imaginación.

En fin, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Ahora me despido, pero no para siempre, ya saben, no os podréis librar tan fácilmente de mí; pero si me temo que me tomaré otro pequeño tiempo, particularmente, por causa de trabajo, aunque… espero que en la próxima semana pueda subir a mi perfil la portada, el sumario y un extracto de mi próximo longfic. Solo puedo decir una cosa. Es…¡Ufff!…para morir…

Ah!, también quería avisaros de que, y aún estoy en las nubes por ello, me van hacer una entrevista radiofónica en Spilled Coffee on a fic. Aún no sé si será publicada este domingo, pero igual os invito a que os paséis por ahí si queréis oírme y conocerme un poquito mejor.

Y ahora sí, un abrazo enorme. Os echaré de menos… de hecho… ya lo estoy haciendo…. /(;_`)\

¡Reques!... Os adoro y espero llegar al club, para que me consoléis… u.u

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


End file.
